The Long Ride
by OttoIsMyDog
Summary: Lily and James enter their seventh year and somthing changes, how do they realise? All the Marauders. There will be deatheaters, fights, love all that stuff. Some fluff but with a darkerside to the plot. Set in their seventh year, from begining to end.
1. The Begining

**The lone ride**

**Chapter one **

James Potter and Sirius Black sat in the Potter's kitchen watching the rain smashing into the window that looked out over the Potters huge garden.

James sighed. ''It just can't go on all day, there isn't enough rain.''

Sirius who had been flicking absent mindedly through quidich magazines laughed, his usual bark like laugh. ''If Moony was here he'd explain how rain worked, but I have a feeling it doesn't run out.''

''I know that.'' James said rolling his eyes. ''I was just saying that when it clears we can go and play quidditch.''

''Well actually that's not what you said, but yeh.'' Sirius added quickly as to prevent James arguing. ''If it clears up we can go out.''

''You two aren't still sitting around moping are you?'' Dora Potter; James mum had entered the room. ''Its raining it's not the end of the world.''

James rolled his eyes at his mother and Sirius laughed. ''What James means by that lovely gesture is that its slightly hard to see in the rain to play, and we've read all the quidich magazines, so we cant find any thing to do.'' he finished this statement with a grin knowing, without looking that James had just rolled his eyes again.

''Well.'' Dora said smiling. ''I'm sure you can find something to do seeing as the world doesn't evolve around quidditch. And if there really is nothing then you can help me make tea, Sally and Alice are coming round later.''

The two boys grinned; Alice was in their year at Hogwarts and in the same house. Her mother, Sally had known Dora since their school days so James had grown up knowing Alice. But despite all this they did not always get on. This was because since their 3rd year James had been infatuated with a certain Lily Evans, who also happened to be Alice's best friend, and who despite most of the female population at Hogwarts did not find James the slightest bit attractive, and took the opportunity to tell James this every time he asked her out, which happened quite regularly.

They were now almost in their 7th year at Hogwarts and to James absolute delight, towards the end of their 6th year Lily had agreed to be his friend but as she had stated quite clearly, nothing more. By friends she had meant that they would use first names and she would not insult James as long as James did not ask her out, which he had agreed to but Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that James may have crossed his fingers as he made this promise.

''What time are they coming round?'' James asked.

''Oh around 7ish.'' Dora said smiling.

Sirius checked his watch. ''That gives us 1 and a half hours and it doesn't look like this rains going to clear up any time soon.'' He said looking out the window again.

''Alright then we'll help if you want mum.'' James said closing the quidich magazine in front of him.

Dora smiled at the two boys. ''Well then Sirius if you chop those carrots and James you can peel the potatoes.''

The two boys set to work, pulling out their wands and waving them at the vegetables. They had turned 17 during their 6th year and relished at being able to use magic outside school.

By 6 thirty they had finished preparing the food and James dad; David had arrived home from work. He was an auror at the Ministry of Magic.

''I'm surprised you two aren't out there playing quidditch.'' He said to the two boys smiling.

''Dad.'' James said. ''Have you noticed the storm out there?''

David laughed at James. ''Since when have you two cared about the weather.''

James muttered something under his breath making Sirius laugh again. David raised his eyebrows at the boys and went over to his wife, kissing her cheek and asking when Alice and Sally were arriving. James and Sirius moved over to the kitchen door that lead out in to the garden.

''And where are you two going?'' Dora said raising her eyebrows.

''Oh we were just going to see if the rain had stopped.'' Sirius said in a very unconvincing tone of innocence.

''Yep.'' James said backing up Sirius's story with an equally unconvincing nod.

''Well there's a perfectly good window there and I can quite clearly see that is has not stopped, so you can forget any ideas you've got about going out to play quidditch now.'' Dora finished.

''But…'' The boys said together.

''No buts its two late now and I've just cleaned this floor, I don't want you two getting muddy footprints all over it.''

The boys murmured something incoherent and instead of leaving through the kitchen door they moved over to where the living room was, which incidentally had a door that also led into the garden.

''No'' said Dora sternly ''You can't play quidditch today.''

''But …'' the boys said together once again.

''It's too late.'' Dora said firmly and David laughed and left to answer the door which someone, he was assuming Sally and Alice, had just knocked on.

As Sally, David and Alice entered the kitchen they were greeted by the sound of James, Sirius and Dora having a debate on how important quidich was. Dora waved her hand at James and Sirius indicating that she was giving up and turned to greet their guests.

After they had all moved in to the dining room they sat down to wait for the food to finish cooking, the three grown-ups started exchanging news while Alice asked to James and Sirius ''so what have you two been up to then''.

''Oh you know.'' Sirius said mildly. ''This and that.''

''So quidditch then.'' Alice said laughing.

''Yeah that about covers it.'' James said grinning.

''Don't you y'no do anything else apart from quidditch'' Alice said

''Well Moony and Wormtail are both on holiday so we really didn't have a choice.'' Sirius pointed out as if this should have been obvious.

''Moony and wormtail?'' Alice asked confused.

''Remus and Peter.'' James clarified smiling at the thought of his other two best friends.

''Oh yeah I forgot about your stupid nicknames.'' Alice said earning a scowl from both Sirius and James. ''What?'' she said. ''They are stupid no one knows what they mean.''

''No ones meant to know what they mean.'' Sirius said indignantly.

''Well then what's the point?'' Alice asked.

''We know.'' James answered simply. ''Who else needs to.''

Alice was silent for a moment and then asked. ''What do they mean, I mean Moony, Wormtail and what are yours, oh yeah Patfoot and Prongs they don't really make sense, or represent your personalities and there meant to aren't they?''

''Who says they don't?'' Sirius said not answering the question and exchanging a grin with James.

As Alice was about to reply questioningly Dora brought in the food. It was a big roast dinner and it smelt delicious, James and Sirius smiled at the smell and Alice laughed at them but smiled in spite of herself.

As Sirius poured drinks for everyone and James helped Dora put the food out on the table Alice thought about how much they had both changed since first year when they had both been 'arrogant little pricks' as Lily had once called them. Alice smiled at this thought and made a mental note to tell Lily when she came over for the last week of the holiday.

When Dora, James and Sirius had sat down everyone began to serve them and conversation broke out again. Alice turned to James and Sirius but before she could start talking about their nick names Sirius said ''so Alice, what tips have you got for James about getting our lovely Lily then''

Alice raised her eyebrows at Sirius. ''Do you really think I'm going to tell you anything about Lily Sirius.''

Sirius who was to busy eating to talk did his best puppy dog eyes to Alice who raised her eyebrows but laughed all the same. ''You know they are actually quite sweet, well they look like puppies eyes anyway.'' She said smiling.

Sirius grinned. ''Well I do my best. But Alice aren't you going to help James even a little bit.''

James who hadn't said anything through this looked slightly hopeful as Alice hesitated before answering. ''No James, I'm sorry, but Lily, she's my best friend, and I don't want to annoy her, or upset her.''

James nodded. ''Don't worry about it Alice, I'm sure I can find out all I need to know.'' He said this in a way that made Alice uneasy, she had no doubt that James probably could find out all he needed to know, that was the problem.

''James you know you've just got her to be your friend, don't ask her out as soon as you see her or you'll loose her.'' Alice said uneasily.

James nodded in a cocky way which made Alice roll her eyes and Sirius said smugly. ''You better watch out Alice its beginning to sound like you care.''

The three friends carried on eating listening to the adults talk about work and the ministry, which was they thought rather boring. Really they were hoping to hear news about Voldermort and his followers but so far the adult's conversation hadn't proven interesting.

Once they had all finished eating and the conversation had dulled slightly because they were all so full, David lent back in his chair and said to the three teenagers causally. ''So, any of you three in a relationship.''

''DAD.'' James said loudly. ''What kind of questions that.''

''Calm down, I was only asking.'' David said as Sirius laughed. ''I take it that means your not.''

''He's not.'' Sirius said in clarification to David's words, everyone apart from James laughed at this and Sirius added. ''Although not from lack of trying.''

James who looked outraged at his best friend smacked Sirius around the head in a friendly way and said. ''I am still here you know.''

Alice was nearly in tears from laughing so much said. ''Don't worry James, we don't mind that you can't get anyone.''

''OI.'' James said to everyone as they were laughing ever harder now. ''I can get anyone just not…'' He stopped talking at this point as everyone was looking at him. James blushed slightly and muttered something incoherent.

''Go on then.'' his mother said smiling. ''Who's this girl you can't get.''

James blushed some more and ran his fingers through his hair. ''Its not that I can't get her.''

''Yes it is.'' Alice and Sirius said together.

James looked at them in annoyance. ''No I _will_ get her I just haven't yet.''

''James.'' Alice said. ''You've been trying since third year and it hasn't happened yet.''

''That doesn't mean it still wont.'' Sirius pointed out fairly.

''We're still in the dark here.'' David pointed out.

''Yep that's the idea.'' James said so only Sirius could hear him.

Sirius laughing said loudly. ''Lily Evans''

James smacked him around the head again and Alice burst out laughing at the looks on both their faces.

''Lily Evans.'' Sally said smiling. ''The same Lily Evans who's coming to stay with us next week?''

''The very same.'' Alice said grinning.

''So what's she like.'' Dora asked Alice.

''Well she's my best friend and she's got long dark red wavy hair and bright green eyes. She's lovely, kind, helpful, oh and she's now head girl.''

''She's what.'' James and Sirius said together, James looked startled while Sirius looked ecstatic. This was because earlier in the year, when they had received the letters enclosing their lists for Hogwarts James had received a surprise. He had been made head boy to the amazement of everyone.

''Head girl, didn't I tell you.'' Alice said looking surprised

''No you didn't.'' Sirius said grinning. ''James why don't you tell Alice your news.'' James who was now banging his had on the table made an incoherent moaning noise. ''James here has been made head boy.'' Sirius said laughing.

''Merlin, you haven't have you, who in their right mind would ever make you head boy, you have to be the leased responsible person in the world.'' Alice looked stunned

''Hey I resent that.'' James said still looking stunned

''Yeh so do I.'' Sirius said ''Don't I get a look in.''

''This is serious Sirius.'' James said

''No its not I am.''

''Shut-up Sirius.'' James and Alice said together. Alice grinned. ''You are so dead James.''

''I am not, were friends now remember.''

''Still dead shes going to hate you even more now.'' Sirius said grinning.

''Hey, no one said that she doesn't like me.'' James said annoyed. ''We just don't always see eye-to-eye, were friends now. Anyway what about those two don't they get a turn at being in the spotlight.'' Alice who suddenly seemed a lot less happy about the situation scowled at James. ''Well why doesn't Sirius have a turn then.''

Sirius laughed. ''Go ahead I've got nothing to hide, but I'd be careful Alice you beginning to sound like your hiding something, or someone.'' he winked and gave her a smug look.

James laughed and said sarcastically ''Ahh don't you worry Alice you'll have your turn, but first.'' he said turning to Sirius. ''For the boy who's been with nearly every girl in the school.''

Sirius looked outraged ''I have not, I've never been out with someone from slitherin, under 4th year, unless I was in forth year then I might have been out with a third year but that doesn't count, anyway, yeah no slitherins or any one who I don't like, I haven't even been out with that many besides they ask me all I do is say yes.''

''And dump them.'' James said sneakily.

''Is their fault, they just don't have the stamina.'' Sirius said laughing along with James.

''The stamina to do what.'' Dora asked raising her eyebrows at Sirius.

James laughed again. ''He means they're no fun, they don't have any ideas for pranks.'' He clarified.

''Yeah'' Sirius said. ''That basically covers it there just aren't any fun girl at Hogwarts.''

''Hey.'' Alice said. ''There're no fun girls willing to go out with either of you two there are plenty of fun girls.''

''Well Alice.'' Sirius said grinning evilly. ''We haven't got round to you yet, have you told anyone about-''

Alice stopped him there by smacking him round the head in a not very friendly way, she blushed when she realised everyone was watching her.

Sirius who was rubbing the back of his head said. ''Three times, that's just not fair.''

James grinned. ''To be fair you did deserve that.''

''Oi.'' Sirius retorted. ''Whos side are you on.''

Before James could reply Sally said. ''We want to hear more about this mystery boy Alice is keeping hushed up.''

Alice wacked Sirius again. ''Look what you've done now.'' She scowled and looked up at the adults who were watching her expectantly. ''He-'' she began hesitantly but was interrupted by James who, apparently tired of waiting said. ''His names Frank.''

''JAMES.'' Alice said furiously hitting his head against Sirius's who said. ''Hey, I haven't done anything.''

''That was for next time.'' Alice said scowling and then turning to the adults again.

''So who's Frank then.'' Dora said smiling at Alice.

''I know a Frank.'' David said vaguely.

''Dad we don't want to know everyone you know.'' James said rolling his eyes at his farther

But Sirius's eyes had light up. ''Does he work at the ministry by any chance?''

''Well he's training to be an auror, hes a nice guy, I met them all the other day, why?'' David said.

James's face morphed into the same expression as Sirius's; one of an evil grin and Alice consequently banged her head on the table. ''Hear that Alice.'' James said. ''A nice guy.''

''Shut-up James.'' Alice said but she couldn't suppress the small smile that fought its way on to her face.

David who still looked slightly confused said. ''So this Frank is he the same Frank as the one I know.''

''The very same.'' James said repeating Alice's words from earlier.

Sally and Dora turned to David now rather than James and Sirius, who were they had decided rather selective on the information they gave. ''So.'' Sally said. ''What's he like?''

''Well.'' David said ''He's top of his class, and always willing to help, like I said he's a nice guy.''

Alice who was now unable to prevent herself beaming and was also the colour of a tomato turned to her mother and said quietly. ''You can meet him if you like.''

''Well Alice what ever made you think I'd like to meet my only daughters boyfriend who is how old may I ask.'' Sally said smiling

''18.'' Sirius supplied

Alice who was smiling turned to James and Sirius and said quietly. ''When we get back to school you two are so dead.''

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, **

**This is my first thing so be nice and review plese?**

**Love you for reading :)**


	2. Its not my fault

**Its not my fault.**

The last two weeks of the holiday passed pleasantly enough, Remus and Peter were still on holiday so James and Sirius didn't see them until they met them on the Hogwarts express on the first of September.

Inevitably they were late, which as Sirius pointed out was not his fault but James ''Oh yeah obviously you couldn't find your broom so it's my fault,''

''No it's your fault because you had my broom,''

''It's not my fault they look the same,''

''No it's your fault that they were in the wrong places,''

''How's it my fault, you put them away,''

Sirius was silent for a second before he came up with his replied ''It's still not my fault,''

''Boys,'' Dora said exasperated ''Why don't we just get on the platform so you don't miss the train. Like last year,''

''That was his fault,'' both boys said together making David and Dora laugh.

''Come on you to its 5 to 11 we'll miss the train if you don't hurry up,''

''Coming,'' they said together.

Once the boys had said bye and were looking for a compartment on the Hogwarts express, which was heaving with people as usual James turned to Sirius and said ''I'm _sure_ I've forgotten something, like something I'm meant to do,''

''I wouldn't worry about it, we'll find out later if you have. Come on let's go and find Moony and Wormtail,''

''Here we are,'' James said grinning and pulling open the door of the compartment to reveal Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a Wormtail.

''Hey guys,'' Peter said in his usual quiet voice ''James aren't you meant to be with Remus,''

''With Remus, why?'' James said frowning.

''Err because your head boy, you've got a meeting with the prefects,'' Peter said this as if it should have been obvious.

''SHIT, shit, shit, shit,'' James said loudly and sprinted off down the corridor leaving Sirius laughing his head off and Peter looking completely bewildered.

* * *

Lily Evans who has just left her friends in a compartment was making her way down the corridor to the prefect's carriage where she would meet the new head boy; she thought it would be Remus Lupin who was by far her favourite marauder and even though she had agreed to be friends with them all that would not change. Her suspicions that he would be the new head boy had been raised when her best friend Alice had said something about the marauders being forced to grow up now. Lily knew that Alice's family were very close to the Potters and James might have mentioned something to her about Remus getting to be head boy.

When Lily entered the carriage however Remus was not there, there were two nervous looking fifth year Hufflepuff prefects who she smiled warmly at and introduced her self before sitting down to wait for the others.

Five minutes passed before Remus entered, but the badge on his chest still said prefect not head boy, Lily frowned at this before getting up to great him.

''Hey Lily," he said smiling ''Congratulations on being head girl,''

Lily grinned ''Thanks, I actually thought you'd be head boy, do you know who is. Its someone who wasn't a prefect last year,'' she said indication that all of last years prefects were already seated.

''Oh yeah,'' Remus said sheepishly ''Um, I'm not sure who it is,''

''Well who ever it is he better get here soon,'' Lily said in and annoyed voice noting the uneasy in her voice.

''I'm sure he will,'' Remus said glancing at the door ''I could go and find him if you want,''

''I thought you didn't know who he is,'' Lily said raising her eyebrows

''No I don't,'' he said looking at the door again ''I just- well I'll see his badge wont I,''

Remus was saved from the awkward situation by the door banging open to reveal an out of breath James.

''What are you doing here,'' Lily said annoyed ''This is the prefects carriage, the clues in the name, its for prefects and the heads _only,''_

James looked at Remus for assistance but he was deliberately avoiding his gaze ''Well the thing is Lily,'' James began noticing the annoyed look that came on to Lily's face when he said her name ''Well I've sort of been made head boy,'' he said the last three words very quickly in the hope that she wouldn't mind, unfortunately however Lily expression turned from angry to furious

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN MADE BLOODY HEAD BOY,''

''Lily,'' Remus said in an attempt at reason ''James didn't choose to be head, its not really his fault,''

''Don't you Lily me, you said you didn't know who it was,'' Lily said now fuming but thankfully not shouting.

''To be fair,'' James said earning a scowl from Lily ''We had presumed that Alice would have told you,''

''Alice,'' Lily said ''Alice knew, and she didn't tell me. I am going to kill her,''

''Maybe we should continue this convocation after the meeting,'' Remus said mildly, apparently the other two had forgotten that they were in a room full of prefects.

''Yeh, fine,'' Lily said still glaring at James

James sat down next to Remus who said quietly ''You said you were going to be on time,''

''Hello to you to and it's not my fault, its Padfoots,'' James said just as quietly.

''How is it Pad-'' Remus began but was cut off by a look from Lily

James looked around a Lily who said ''If you too have finished whispering then maybe we could get back to the meeting.''

''Course Lily,'' James said "Where were you,"

''If you had been listening you would know,'' said Lily tersely

''Well I wasn't,'' James said earning a sigh from Remus

Lily scowled ''I was just saying that the corridors need to be patrolled and we were deciding slots for everyone,''

''Well are we done then,'' James said

''No we are not _done._'' Lily said scowling and she went back to deciding patrolling slots for everyone.

Once all the prefects knew when they were patrolling and were leaving the carriage Lily turned to James and Remus ''How the hell were you made head boy,'' she said in a forced calm voice

''Dumbledore must have thought I was the best person for the job,'' James said grinning and Remus laughed, James looked at him ''Whose side are you on,"

''Well no offence Prongs but I don't think that anyone could imagine you being responsible,'' Remus said grinning

''Oh thanks mate,'' James said laughing

''I am still here you know,'' Lily said scowling

''I could never forget Lily'' James said

''Oh shut up you idiot, now can we get back to the point,'' Lily said angrily

''The point being that theres nothing we can do about prongs being head boy and your just going to have to get on,'' Remus said mildly

''No the point being im going to kill you both and Alice,'' Lily growled

''What have I done,'' James said

Lily looked furious ''Do you want a list,''

''That would be helpful,'' James said grinning

Before Lily could kill him the door swung open to revel Lily's friends; Alice, Mary and Marlene.

''Um,'' Alice said ''We thought we should make sure you hadn't killed each other,''

''You Alice,'' said Lily angrily ''You knew that _he_ was head boy, and you didn't tell me,''

''I know Lily, I'm sorry, but I wanted you to kill him and I thought it would work better if it was a surprise,'' Remus, Mary and Marlene started laughing at this and even Lily smiled a bit

''What did I do,'' James asked indignantly

''You told everyone about Frank,'' Alice answered angrily

''That was months ago and besides It was Patfoot not me,'' James argued

''It was two weeks ago and you both told them,''

James waved his hand in dismissal ''Same thing,''

''Ugh I hate you sometimes,'' Alice said

''Okay,'' James said sarcastically ''So, who doesn't hate me,''

Remus grinned ''come on we should get back to the others before Padfoot blows the train up''

''Your supposed to say, I dont hate you,''James said scowling

Before Remus could reply Marlene said ''What do you mean blow up the train,''

James laughed and the door banged open ''Are you two planning on staying here all day or are you going to come and join us mere students,'' Sirius was standing in the doorway with Peter behind him.

''You don't hate me do you pads,'' James said grinning

''Why,'' Sirius said suspiciously

''Is it that hard to like me,'' James said sarcastically

''Aw Jamsiepoo, I love you,'' Sirius said mockingly and coming in to the room

James stuck his tongue out at him

''If you boys have finished,'' Mary said smiling ''We are going back to our own compartment,''

''Hello ladies,'' Sirius said ''I didn't see you there,''

''No'' Alice said icily ''because you were to busy groping James''

''A bit touchy aren't you Alice''

''She's still a bit annoyed about us telling everyone about Frank'' James clarified

''oh, we can tell them we made it up if you like'' Sirius said grinning

''Ugh, you are so unhelpful''

''Right,'' said Lily glaring at James ''We are going back to _our_ compartment,''

As the girls left Remus turned to James and Sirius ''You to two _really_ aren't popular today are you,''

* * *

''Okay,'' James said ''So lily still hates me,''

''No,'' Sirius said ''She agreed to be your friend, I think she just finds you infuriating,''

''Thanks pFads that really helps,'' James said rolling his eyes

''Well it didn't help that you got made head boy,''remus pointed out

''I didn't ask for the position,'' James said looking put out

''Well then,'' Peter said ''Why not just go and tell Dumbledore that you don't want the job,''

''He cant do that,'' Remus said dismissively

''Why not,'' Peter asked

''Because,'' Sirius said looking slightly amazed at the even idea ''This is jamsiepoo's last chance to show lilykins that he's deeply in love with her and isn't a arrogant bullying-''

''Yeah, thanks Padfoot,'' James cut in looking slightly annoyed

''So,'' Peter said looking confused ''Why cant you just tell Dumbledore that you don't want to be head boy,''

''Because of what Padfoot just said,'' James said bighting in to a chocolate frog smiling.

* * *

**A/N **

**Okayy, soo chapter two... ****what do you think, any good?**

**l'd like to thank my reviews and everyone who's added the story to favirotes and alerts, its very kind of you to do so :)**

**l put Lily in this one... l know there wasn't very much of her but l find it much harder to wright her that James which is surprising seeing as i'm a girl... **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS, i hope you all had a good one, i did even though i had broncitus and flu... i also got stuck in my friends bathroom for two and a half hours because the lock broke and we had to call the fire men to get me out at three in the morning, that was intresting.**

**i know this chapter was much smaller than the last one so what lengths best long or short, or in the middle?**

**l had major writers block on the second half of this which is why its shorter and in my opinion not as good as chapter one, so tell me what you think and stuff...**

**also any ideas for pranks and stuff would be greatly appreciated :)**

**l think thats it so have a good holiday everyone and i hope you all have a fantastic new year **


	3. The train ride

**The train ride **

As Lily sat down in the train compartment with her friends she thought about James, about how she'd agreed to be friends with him and about him being head boy. She would try to be friends with him and to make it work but after everything that they'd been through, all the fighting and arguments it wouldn't be easy. He was head boy and she was head girl, that was a fact and there was no changing it, they were going to have to see more of each other whether she liked it or not. Maybe she could make it work, Alice had said that Potter and Black no, James and Sirius had changed maybe just maybe they would get on this year.

''Lily... Lily are you listening to us,''

''What, sorry,'' Lily said coming out of her reverie

''Ugh,'' Alice said with a roll of her eyes ''We were saying that we should change soon probably,''

''Oh yeh we should,''

"What time is it?'' Mary asked tapping her watch which appeared to have broken

''12,'' Marlene said in answer

''And what was the time when we left?''

''11 Mary, its been leaving at 11 for all the time we've been getting it years, why would that change?'' Marlene said with an amused look

''I don't know, it might be late,''

''Yeah for the first time since it started, whenever that was. You know for someone who got O's in all their O.W.L's apart from 3 you can be really blond Mary,''

They all laughed at this before Lily brought them all sharply back to reality ''But how can _he_ be head boy, he's broken every rule in the school, like at least 3 times,''

''And then some,'' Marlene added hiding a smile badly

Mary rolled her eyes at them both ''He hasn't broken every rule Lily, I'm pretty sure its against the rules to kill any one and he hasn't done that,''

''Yet,'' Marlene said now clearly grinning at how easily she could wind up her friends

Marlene Mary said ''We're _meant_ to be helping,''

Alice laughed at them all before saying ''I think he has grown up a bit you know Lily, whenever I saw him and Sirius over the summer they both seemed… different,'' Alice remembered exactly how much James and Sirius had matured since last year and told her friends about how they had helped Dora out at dinner. She really thought that James and Lily were made for each other but wanted them to find out on them selves, or rather Lily to work it for herself out rather than other people hammering it in to her as she knew full well that that wouldn't work, Lily had to make up her own mind.

''Yeh,'' Marlene said grinning and pulling Alice back to reality ''Their mental age has gone from a 2 year old to a 4 year old, that's a whole 2 years,''

''Marley you are not helping,'' Mary said irritably causing Marlene to stick her tongue out at her

Alice started laughing suddenly and the three other girls looked at her with raised eyebrows ''You know all the time we've been at Hogwarts you've hated talking about them Lily and now we're arguing over them,''

''We are not arguing _over_ them'' Lily said indignantly ''We're just-"

"Disagreeing _about_ them,'' Mary said

''That's the same as arguing,'' Marlene pointed out grinning evilly

''Remind me again, why am I your friend,'' Mary said teasingly

''Because, you can't resist me,'' Marlene said sticking her tongue out at Mary who was now laughing along with the others

''I knew there was a reason,''

* * *

''So'' Sirius said with a grin ''what are we going to do first this year,''

''You mean, like pranks,'' James said with a slight unease

''No, I mean homework,'' Sirius said sarcastically ''Of course I mean pranks. Or are you going to be all head boy-ish now,'' he said raising his eyebrows questioningly at James as he lifted all the trunks down from the luggage rack.

" 'Head boy-ish' is not a word.'' James said ''And no I'm not to 'head boy-ish', I just think that with this being our last year we should maybe, do fewer pranks,''

''It's a word now, I just made it. That's exactly why we should do _more _pranks, it's our last year, our last chance.'' Sirius made big puppy dog eyes at James once he'd finished speaking

''Padfoot we've been doing it for 6 years, you haven't exactly been deprived of opertunerties,''

''Yeah but this is our _last_ year, I want to do loads,''

''How about we do one big one and a couple of small ones,'' Remus said compromising, he had always thought that they had done to many pranks, so in his opinion this solution was perfect

Sirius scowled ''That's three, THREE. We have all year and you want us to do _three_ pranks, how am I supposed to survive. And aren't you two supposed to be helping the midgets,''

''Midgets?'' Remus said ignoring his first comment

''First years,'' James answered ''Are we?''

''No the fifth years do it. Didn't you read the letter, it explained it all''

'_'He_ through it out the window before i could it before I could,'' James said accusingly pointing at Sirius

Peter and Remus looked incredulously at Sirius ''You are an idiot you know Padfoot,'' Peter said laughing

Sirius stuck his tounge out at them as he picked his trunk up and began dragging it out of the compartment

**A/N **

**I dont like this chapter much and I think the other ones were better. I know this one was really short :/ I got majorly stuck on this and I don't like it very much but I thought I may as well post it because I cant work out how to make it any better (tips for writers block would be greatly appreciated) and I've rewritten it about a million times already.**

**I had a physics exam today which I think I might have done really bad at so reviews would be very nice to cheer me up please :) **

**I tried to put less dialogue in this one and more thought but I'm not sure if I did I very well at it**

**Thank you for the reviews and to all the people who added it to favourites and alerts, I get this warm fuzzy feeling when ever I get an e-mail saying I've got a review (: **

**Please please please review it cheers me up sooooo much after exams :D**


	4. We're here

**We're here.**

As the four boys made their way down the corridor to the nearest exit Sirius opened up the conversation about pranks once again ''So how about we do lots of big pranks and lots of small pranks,''

''Padfoot,'' Remus said sighing ''We were meant to find a compromise, not just do it your way,''

''That is a compromise; I want to do lots and lots of huge pranks and lots and lots of small pranks,''

''How about we have a vote,'' Remus suggested

''What would the options be,'' James asked looking apprehensive at the idea

''To have a year without as many pranks-'' Remus started

''And to die of boredom half way through,'' Sirius finished

''Or'' Remus said scowling ''to have a year full of detentions-''

''and fun,'' Sirius finished watching James

James looked thoughtful for a moment ''I'd have to think about it for a bit, I mean there both big commitments,'' he looked slightly amused at the look on Sirius's face

''What do you mean big commitments; we've been doing my idea for years. And we all enjoy it,''

''Yeah and in case you didn't notice we spend more time in detention than we do in lessons,''

Sirius waved his hand vaguely ''Lessons are overrated,''

''We won't pass any exams if we don't study and go to lessons,''

They pushed their way out through the bunch of students on to the platform, to begin their search for an empty carriage, continuing the conversation.

''Mooney,'' Sirius whined ''Were not even at school yet and your already going on about exams, can't I have at least one night without the thought of exams,''

''You've had the whole summer,'' James pointed out ''And you don't think about them even when we have lectures every lesson,''

''Yeah, but, well-'' Sirius continued to try and find a suitable come back before giving up and saying ''I hate it when you actually have a point,''

''That must be a rare occasion,'' came a voice from behind them

''Ah, Evans,'' James said spinning around to face Lily and the others ''I knew you couldn't stay away,''

Lily scowled ''I thought we'd agreed on first names,''

''Oh yeah, sorry, old habits and all that,'' James said apologetically ''But I was right that you can't stay away,''

''Yeah,'' Alice said sarcastically ''or it could be the fact that your blocking the way to the carriages''

Sirius who have been watching the exchange between James and Lily with amusement looked at Alice ''You cant still be annoyed, we said sorry,''

Alice looked outraged with Sirius but before she could hit him round the head again, both their argument and Lily and James were interrupted by Remus who said mildly ''The last carriage is about to go, so unless you all plan on walking to Hogwarts we should probably get on it,''

The others looked around, they were indeed the last group of people on the platform ''Ugh,'' Alice said angrily this is all your fault,''

''You are a bit touchy today aren't you Alice,'' Sirius said grinning

''Come on,'' Mary said before Alice could reply with an angry retort ''Or we will end up walking,''

They made their way over to the carriage in silence. It took them a while to all squeeze in which was much harder than would be expected and by the end they were all pact in very tightly. Lily could tell that this was not going to be a very nice journey, not least because her knee was pressed against Potters and she was unable to move. Sirius and Alice were still glaring at each other apparently waiting for the right time to continue their argument, which Lily had now lost track of. Marlene looked like she was the only comftable one as she was sitting in-between Alice and Mary and was shooting spiders down from the roof, both Alice and Mary were attempting to put as much space between them and the spiders as possible, which left Marlene with more space than any one else.

Sirius was watching the spiders occasionally stamping on one when he felt the need. Remus who was watching him said ''You know some people would expect you to show more respect to nature,''

''Why would he, he doesn't show respect to anything else, like peoples feelings,'' Alice said

'' Number one, it was Prongs who actually said about Frank. Number two, what's the problem everyone would have found out anyway, and Number three if you want your feelings spared you shouldn't be so easy to provoke. And any way'' he said looking at Remus ''I do respect nature''

James made a snorting sound and Sirius looks at him irritability ''I like dogs, and I'm very nice to them''

''Yeah especially that one that has flea's,'' James said laughing

''Oi, there are no flea's on _that_ dog,''

''Well this is a random conversation,'' Mary said

''You should try spending all day with them, their always like this,'' Remus said rolling his eyes at the two other boys

''I think ill pass thanks,'' Mary said grinning

''We're not that bad,'' James said

''He is, I'm not,'' Sirius said making everyone laugh even Lily and Alice who had been looking increasingly annoyed with both boys after their arguments

''We're nearly there,'' Lily said looking out the carriage window. Everyone moved position; leaning forward for a moment so they could watch Hogwarts appear from around the corner.

''Sirius, your hair is in my mouth,'' Marlene said in a muffled voice, Sirius jerked his head away from her knocking in to James who fell on to Mary and like dominoes they all got pushed over, ending up on the floor of the carriage. This made it even more cramped. James and Sirius were laughing not making any attempt to get up, or even make space for the others to move. Marlene who had pushed herself up kicked Sirius ''That was entirely your fault,''

''That's right everyone blame me,''

''It was you fault,'' all the others said loudly

''Hey, look we're here,'' Sirius said grinning

Despite the others annoyance at Sirius they couldn't help grinning as the carriage pulled up in the Hogwarts grounds.

**A/N Heeyy people, all you wonderful people, who could maybe review please **

**I know I haven't put peter in much in this story so far, it's because don't ****really know how to wright him. ****Right ****I was thinking and I'm not sure if I'm going to give lily and James ****their own dormitories, I'm not giving them their own common room because ****I don't see the point in two people having their own common room. ****If any one feels very strongly about this then tell me in a review and ****Ill take your opinion in to account (:****Okay what else was I going to say… Was this chapter good? I'm not sure about ****it :/ please review, if you do I'll love you forever :)**

**I would like to thank ****kardashiana who always gives me really helpful reviews and ****also to everyone else who has reviewed or added the story to favorites or alerts (:**


	5. Sentimentality

**Sentimentality**

They all piled out of the carriage ''ugh,'' Marlene said reversing back in to the carriage ''its raining,'' she whined pulling a hair band out from her pocket to tie her hair up

''Its just rain,'' Sirius said reasonably as they began to walk up to the castle

''I know it just surprised me that's all.'' Marlene said sticking her tongue out at Sirius

''Yeah,'' he said "'cause rain is really scary.''

''I didn't say it was scary, just _surprising_,'' she said emphasizing the last word

''So," James said sensing the brewing argument, ''quidich.''

Lily, Alice and Mary groaned Sirius and Marlene who were both on the team as a beater and a chaser laughed, launching in to a discussion about the newest tactics and moves they were going to try in the first practice session. Remus and Peter grinned, and knowing that this conversation could go on for hours if allowed, moved back to walk with the other three girls.

As their conversation became about N.E.W.T's Lily watched James thoughtfully, she was walking with him, not alone, but still- this time last year she wouldn't of even contemplated the thought that this would happen. She, Lily Evans was walking up to the castle with James Potter, and they hadn't had an argument yet- well not a proper one- okay so they had had an argument, but neither of them had been hurt in it, which was an improvement given their track record.

By the time they reached the castle James, Sirius and Marlene were still talking about quidich and didn't sound like they were going to stop any time soon. Mary stopped abruptly and the others looked at her questioningly.

''What?'' asked Marlene

''Well, this is like, the last time we're going to walk in on our fist day of the year, ever.'' Mary answered looking sad, they were all quite confused after she'd finished speaking so she sighed and elaborated ''we're never going to walk in on our first day again.''

''We can,'' Sirius said turning to walk back out of the castle and coming in again ''see, simple. We can walk in as many times as we want.''

James burst out laughing and all the others soon followed. Though as they walked through the entrance hall they were all thinking about how they wouldn't come back next year…

* * *

The four boys sat down on the Griffindor and to their surprise were joined by the girls

''I thought you couldn't wait to be away from us,'' James said mildly,

''Since _you_ made us late, it's a choice between you lot and that group of second years.'' Lily said, scowling at James and sitting down on the opposite side of the table from him next to Remus.

''I thought you would have preferred the second years?'' James said smirking at Lily who was still scowling,

''They smell.'' Marlene said bluntly before Lily and James could begin another argument.

''Don't start talking about quidich again,'' Remus said to Sirius who had just opened his mouth although had not said any thing.

''I wasn't going to,'' Sirius said indignantly,

''What were you going to say then?''

''Erm,'' Sirius began slowly ''I was going to say, that it's cold''

''course you were.'' Remus said sarcastically,

Sirius was prevented from replying because at that moment professor McGonagall walked in to the hall followed by a shivering bunch of nervous first years.

''Aww, they look so small,'' Mary said grinning,

''So small and innocent,'' Sirius said grinning evilly, ''I'm sure we were never that small.''

''Leave them alone'' Lily said sternly to Sirius, watching him eye up the first years,

''I wasn't going to do anything to them'' Sirius said in a mock hurt voice before turning to look at James who was watching the first years, his gaze flicking between each one individually. ''I bet I can get more right than you.'' He said grinning

''No chance'' James replied looking away from the first years.

''Um, what-'' Alice began looking at Remus for an explanation,

Remus grinned, ''they play the same game each year; they each guess what house the first years going to be in and who ever gets the most correct wins.''

''Who's won the most times,'' Mary asked curiously,

''They've both won twice,'' Peter answered ''Prongs won in third and fourth year and Padfoot in fifth and sixth.''

''So, who ever wins now will be the best, because they wont get any other chances,'' Marlene said slowly.

''Yep, and you should know, they can get a little competitive,''

''We'd never of guessed'' Lily said raising her eyebrows and looking over at James and Sirius who were now trying to shove each other off the bench.

''Let me guess, they can get a little childish too,'' Alice said mildly,

''Mm, just a bit.'' Remus said grinning

They had to stop their conversation there because McGonagall had stood up and was holding a scroll of parchment, the stool with the ancient sorting hat on was standing beside her.

''We missed the hats song,'' Mary said quietly so the teachers didn't hear ''that was the last one we're going to hear,''

''You know your problem,'' Sirius said turning to her looking amused ''your too sentimental, we've heard six of those songs, we don't really need to hear another one.''

Mary would have replied but professor McGonagall was giving the students one of her looks that could kill.

Clearing her throat professor McGonagall said the first name ''Alexander, Lauren.''

''Hufflepuff'' James said quietly

''Nah, Ravenclaw'' Sirius said just as quietly

''Hufflepuff,'' the sorting hat shouted out loudly once Lauren Alexander had sat down on the stool and the hat had sunk over her ears.

''Ha,'' James said smirking ''I'm so going to win this''

Rather than replying Sirius turned to the next nervous first year to be called ''he, is defiantly a Griffindor''

The two boys waited impatiently for the boy's house to be called, ''Griffindor,'' the hat shouted loudly.

Sirius grinned satisfied while James scowled and punched his arm, ''ow,'' Sirius said loudly, but his shout was drowned out in the loud clapping coming from the Griffindor table.

The game continued all through the sorting along with the punching and occasional shouts of laughter when one beat the other.

''You know I'm surprised you two ever get anything done with these two idiots,'' Alice said quietly to Remus and Peter when the sorting was almost over.

''So are we,'' Remus said watching James and Sirius, ''but they can be quite hard working and persistent when they want to be,''

''That, I'd like to see,'' Lily said quietly

''It's very rare'' Peter said grinning.

They turned back to the sorting, it was the turn of a small boy, ''Slitherin'' Sirius said as soon as his name was read out.

''That was quick,'' Marlene said

''Yeah, I think he might be my second cousin or something like that, which means he's bound to be in Slitherin'' Sirius said scowling and turning to look over at the slitherin table where two other members of his family sat; his brother Regulus and his cousin, Beletrix, both of whom he hated.

Once the sorting had finished James and Sirius turned to look at Remus who had been keeping score, ''so, who won'' James said

''Well it was close, but by two points, Sirius won.''

''YES, I told you I was the best.''

''Modest.'' Mary muttered sarcastically

James scowled ''I would have won''

''Oh yeah, how''

''You heard it was very close. You only won by two points''

''Yeah but I still won''

Before they could carry on they were forced to stop the debate because Dumbledore had stood up and was eyeing them in particular.

''Welcome to our new students and to our old welcome back. I have a few things to say to you but that can all wait, I'm sure you are all very hungry so enjoy.'' And the plates filled up with as mush food as possible and speech broke out in the hall.

Sirius grinned ''I love this part of the year; we haven't got any detentions or homework, or lessons and there's loads of food''

''I thought that would come in to it,'' Marlene said

Sirius was already piling his plate full of food and only stopped when no more would fit on.

''You are revolting'' Marlene said as Sirius stuffed a whole roast potato in to his mouth.

''Yep, Padfoot you eat like a dog'' James said grinning

''oh very original'' Sirius said rolling his eyes

''Why wouldn't dog be original'' Lily said curiously ''pig would be predicable, but not many people use dog as an insult''

''Oh yeah, I guess.'' Sirius said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand,

Once they had finished eating and the plates had been cleared away Dumbledore stood up and smiled at them.

''First of all'' he began, ''all first year students should be aware that the forbidden forest is out of bonds to _all_ students, as its name suggests. Some of our seventh year students should also now know that, seeing as they _have_ had six years to learn the rule,'' he looked directly at the Marauders raising his eye brows.

''We'll do our best sir.'' Sirius called out loudly

''That is all I can ask Mr. Black.'' Their headmaster replied smiling.

There was a light laugh from the students in the hall, but it was loudest from the marauders.

''Also,'' Dumbledore said after he had reminded everyone about the list of banned objects which had grown by two this year I would like to congratulate our new head boy and girl, who I would like to see in my office after this please.'' he looked down at Lily and James smiling. Lily blushed but James had apparently not heard Dumbledore or was not listening because he was in the middle of conversation with Sirius. Lily kicked him harm under the table, which got his attention. He turned to face her and said,

''That time I didn't do anything,''

Sirius apparently cottoning on to what was going on pocked James in the ribs and pointed towards Dumbledore, ''oh, right sorry professor.'' James said struggling not to laugh which was proving hard as Sirius was laughing next to him.

Dumbledore had apparently forgiven James for his lack of interest and turned back to the rest of the hall, ''I will also take this opportunity to remind you about exams,'' there was a loud grown from the students which was lead by Sirius ''I know they may not seem like the most important thing right now but trust me they will, especially for the fifth and seventh years,'' he said smiling

''Two times, two,'' Sirius said sighing, ''we haven't even been here a day and exams have already been brought up twice.''

''Three times actually, we were talking about them on the way up to the castle.'' Remus pointed out.

Before Sirius could utter a sound there was aloud scraping of benches, they had been dismissed.

''Come on.'' Lily said to James ''we should go and see Dumbledore,''

James sighed, thinking of his nice warm bed, ''remind me again, did we work out why I'm head boy.''

''No,'' Lily said scowling

''Ask Dumbledore.'' Sirius said as he and the others set of in the other direction

When Lily and James reached Dumbledore's office James turned to Lily and said, ''do you know the password,''

''It was on the letter,'' she replied, ''you did read it didn't you,''

''Of course I read it,'' James said in mock outrage

''You didn't did you,''

''No.''

Lily sighed ''come on then,'' she said the password to the stone gargoyle which slid away to reveal the moving stair case that would take them to their headmasters office.

''Ah Miss Evans, Mr Potter,'' Dumbledore was sitting at his desk his half moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose, ''sit down, there's just a few things we need to go through, first of all as you will both know from your letters you get your own dormitories which come off the Griffindor common room. You will organise the patrols for the prefects and yourselves on a regular basis and you have the power give detentions and to take points from other students. Now have either of you got any questions.'' He finished with a smile.

''I have a question sir,'' James said

''Go ahead.''

''Well, I haven't exactly been a model student, ever. So I was wondering why I'm head boy'' James said bluntly

''Ah well that is for me to know and you to find out,'' Dumbledore said with a smile ''now is there anything else,'' neither of them spoke so Dumbledore continued, ''well then you should go and see your new rooms.''

**A/N **

**Ello ello ello,**

**So what do you think? Any good?**

**Right I've forgotten what I was going to put so if any ones really bored then you should look up ''love the way you lie- harry Potter version'' I heard it on Spotify but I'm sure its on YouTube, its not a particularly good song cause its quite repetitive and I didn't listen to the whole thing but its really funny and well worth a listen (: **

**Okay so I don't usually get many reviews and by that I mean about one a chapter two or three if I'm lucky. So I've given up politely asking for reviews and I'm now on full on begging. Please please please review even if it's just a smiley face or something to tell me you like the story.**

**Having said that I do have to thank my reviewers and everyone who has added the story to favourites or alerts (: **

**Is there anything I got wrong with the dormitories? If there is please tell me, I wasn't to sure.**

**Okay byee byee, until next time (: and thank you for reading, I love you for it (:**

**Ohh p.s if any ones got any recommendations for FanFics I'd like to hear them (: **


	6. Learn from it?

**Learn from it?**

James sighed ''What does he mean; it's for him to know and me to find out. That's even more than less than unhelpful.''

''That made no sense,'' Lily pointed out ''and I don't know, maybe he just thinks you can learn from it.'' She added thoughtfully,

They were walking through the deserted school towards the Griffindor common room, discussing their meeting with Dumbledore.

''How am I meant to learn from it, there's nothing to learn about apart from telling people what to do and that isn't exactly hard.''

Lily sighed ''That's not what I meant; you can learn plenty from it, like being responsible and mature''

''Where's the fun in that?'' James asked,

Lily sighed again ''I'm not even going to answer that,'' she said exasperatedly,

''Technically you just did,'' James pointed out,

''No, that wasn't an answer,'' Lily said,

''Was.''

''Let's talk about something else'' Lily said changing the subject,

''Okay, what was your first detention for?'' James asked,

Lily raised her eyebrows ''I haven't ever had a detention,''

James seemed unable to speak for a moment, ''how can you never of had a detention, I've had-" he was silent for a moment ''a lot.'' he finished having given up counting them.

''I've never felt the need to get one,'' Lily said shrugging,

''Well I never wanted one'' James said ''it didn't stop me getting them,''

Lily shrugged again ''I just never did anything to get one,''

''You must have a really boring school life," James said shaking his head,

''You don't have to break the rules to have fun,'' Lily said,

''I guess not, but it makes it more fun if you do,'' James finished grinning.

''Yeah because sitting in detention for hours on end sounds really fun,'' Lily said sceptically,

''It depends on what you do to get it,'' James said still grinning,

''Somehow I think I can live without one,'' said Lily,

''Maybe,'' James said mysteriously,

''What do you mean; maybe?'' asked Lily narrowing her eyes,

''Nothing,'' James said without explanation,

Lily sighed and shook her head; they were having a proper conversation. They hadn't been forced to; they could have walked back in silence or separately. But they didn't and to her surprise she found that she was glad they hadn't, she was enjoying talking to him.

''Oi,'' James voice cut in to her thoughts

''What sorry,''

James laughed they had reached the common room, ''Do you know the password,''

Lily laughed as well, ''It was in the letter, did you even consider reading it,'' she said the password to the fat lady, who smiled and let them in,

''I considered reading it,'' he said ''But then I found that I had other things that I'd much prefer to do,''

Lily laughed in spite of herself and James grinned. They looked around for their friends who were sitting together in the best seats next to the fire. They made their way over too them and sat down.

''Did you find out then?'' asked Sirius

James frowned ''Find out what?''

''Why Dumbledore felt the need to make this year the most boring ever,''

Rolling his eyes James answered ''If you mean why Dumbledore made me head boy he said it was for him to know and for me to find out,''

''What does that mean?''

James shrugged ''No idea,'' they all laughed,

''Maybe he wants you to learn from it,'' Mary suggested repeating Lily's suggestion from earlier,

''Uh-no, lets not start this again,'' Lily groaned remembering their earlier conversation,

Laughing Alice yawned ''Well then I'm going to bed,''

''Yeah me too,'' Lily said,

Mary and Marlene nodded and all the girls got up to go to bed, Lily turned to James ''our rooms are up there right?'' she said pointing to where the other dormitories were,

He shrugged ''you're the one who read the letter, you tell me,''

''I told you you should have read that,'' Sirius said grinning

''No you didn't, you through it out the window,''

Sirius shrugged ''same difference,''

Lily shook her head smiling as she and the other girls turned to go up stairs ''night.'' They all said to the boys who replied in the same way.

* * *

James watched as Lily followed the other girls up stairs to find her new room. They hadn't fought since entering Hogwarts, they had even had a proper conversation that wasn't forced or to prove something, it was just a conversation between two friends. Friends. He repeated the word in his head, when applying the term to him and Lily it just sounded strange. Like when you eat something after brushing you teeth and its all new, not a particularly bad new, but different.

Suddenly a sharp edge collided with the side of his head ''Ow,'' he said loudly looking up to see that Sirius had just thrown his transfiguration book at him ''what,''

''Have you decided yet?''

''Decided what?'' said James, confused,

Sirius sighed, ''decided on whether you want to do lots of pranks this year or not,''

''Oh right,'' he had been so busy thinking about, well everything that he hadn't given the subject much thought. He weighed up the options in his head; lots of pranks and detentions and probable an angry Lily, or in reality a quite boring year with more studying, but also a happy Lily which in itself was a pretty big incentive.

''Well after a lot of thought I have decided that,'' he paused ''and this is just my opinion by the way, it doesn't mean that this is what we should do-''

''Oh get on with it,''

''Well I think we should go through this year as we do every year, with lots and lots of pranks,''

Sirius let out a whoop of pleasure and beamed ''I told you I'd win,'' he said sticking his tongue out at Remus, who was also grinning,

''I never actually thought that we'd do the sensible option I just thought I'd point it out'' he said laughing with the others ''I never wanted to do it either, but this way when we get caught it looks like I was trying to be responsible.''

Once the laughter had died down James said ''about the getting caught bit, I was thinking that this year we should try to do it less,''

''So you want us to do the pranks like normal, really big, like no one else can do, and then you want the teachers to just think it wasn't us,'' Remus said raising an eyebrow

''Yeah, that was about it,''

''why?'' Sirius said ''it's more fun when we get caught,''

''Yeah but I don't know if you've noticed Padfoot but I'm head boy and they don't tend to do the kind of pranks we do,''

''Oh,'' Remus said beginning to grin ''so it's got nothing to do with wanting to impress Lily then,''

''No,'' James said not meeting their eyes

''If you say so'' Sirius said grinning in a slightly to knowing way

James coughed to cover the blush creeping up his neck ''Well, I'm going to go to bed.''

Sometimes he thought his friends knew him a bit to well.

**A/N **

**Hello all you wonderful people :D **

**10 reviews, the story has 10 reviews that's so awesome and I love you all :D **

**Okay so I wrote some of this at like four in the morning so it could be slightly strange, especially the bit about brushing teeth :/ if it really is strange tell me and I'll change it.**

**Now two new chapters in like a week, come on I think that deserves a review ;D **

**Unfortunately my half term will end on Monday and I have this maths G.C.S.E on Tuesday ): so I probable won't start writing another chapter until after that. Any tips on higher maths would be greatly appreciated as I've sort of been neglecting my revision :/**

**Any tips on the story, please share (:**

**I know every one does the ''what was your first detention'' thing but I was stuck and that was a way of continuing the conversation. Ill try and be more original in the future (: **

**This chapter's really small, I know the next one will be bigger, promise :D also there's lots of speech and not much thought ill change than next chapter as well (: **

**A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed and added the story to alerts :D especially to Bubblygirl15 who created an account just to review and reviewed twice :D (I'll add Snape in the next chapter I think)**

**So once again if you've read this far I love you :D and please review (:**


	7. BANG!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and never will.**

**BANG!**

The next day the marauders were sitting in the great hall eating their breakfast, Sirius was moaning about how early he had to get up and the others were doing their best to ignore him. So far none of them had mentioned James trying to impress Lily but James didn't think that it would last. He looked down the Gryffindor table; Lily was sitting there with Alice, Mary and Marlene.

James sighed dragging himself back to reality and the conversation that was happening there and then rather than the one he wanted to be having with Lily.

''You know we're not going to get a break this year, we have to get up early and then work all day, its going to be so boring,''

Remus rolled his eyes, Sirius was still moaning about waking up

''I was under the impression that we were going to be busy with pranks this year to stop us getting bored,'' Remus said raising his eyebrows at Sirius

''We are but still we'll have to do so much work,'' James laughed at him "Padfoot you say that at the beginning of every year, you never end up doing the work,''

Sirius was to busy stuffing toast in to his mouth to answer but he still through a slice of toast at James who caught it and took a bite out of it grinning.

''Well get use to your last few seconds without lessons, McGonagall's coming,'' Remus said indicating the professor who had descended from the staff table to hand out the sixth and seventh year's timetables. Sirius groaned and stuffed another piece of toast into his mouth to soften the impending misery. The group reluctantly got up to go and get their time tables, dragging their feet.

''You lot look happy,'' said a voice from behind them

They turned to see the girls behind them James grinned and Lily sighed already knowing what was coming ''I told you you couldn't keep away Evans,'' he said grinning

Lily smiled looking exasperated ''Number one; your blocking the was _again_ and number two; I thought we'd agreed on _first _names,''

''oh yeah, old habits' again,'' he said sheepishly

Lily rolled her eyes ''You should remember, it was your idea,''

Sirius grinned ''he has terrible memory,''

''Thanks Padfoot,'' James said sarcastically

''Come on,'' Mary said ''lets go and get the timetables,''

''Why, can't we wait till last,'' Sirius moaned,

''You are last Mr Black,'' said a voice behind them

Sirius jumped, turning around quickly ''Professor, did you have a good summer?'' he added mildly,

Professor McGonagall ignored him and began handing out the timetables. Once she had finished she looked at Lily and James ''I need the list of who's patrolling and when,''

James looked blank but Lily said, ''we'll give it to you later professor,'' She nodded and turned back to the staff table,

''Um,'' James said turning to Lily for an explanation, she tried to look annoyed but smiled in spite of herself ''Ill explain later, don't worry,''

Before James could reply he was distracted by Sirius who snatched his timetable out of his hands, James turned looking at Sirius ''have you ever heard of asking?'' he said grinning ''What have we got first''

'' Double potions,'' Sirius said glumly

''I haven't,'' Peter said ''I've got divination,''

Sirius looked at him ''I'll never understand why you took that,''

Peter shrugged ''it's easy,''

James turned to the girls ''what have you got then,''

''Potions,'' they all said ''come on or we'll be late,''

''I'm missing why that would be a bad thing,'' Sirius said, James laughed and pushed towards the exit closest to the dungeons the dungeons

''Why did I take this,'' Sirius said gloomily

''Because at the time you weren't paying attention,'' Remus suggested mildly

Sirius groaned ''if Slughorn invites me to another one of those stupid parties I might kill myself,''

Lily looked at him ''how do you manage to get out of them?'' she asked

''Detentions,'' James said grinning ''that's another good thing about them, I told you they weren't all bad,''

''I'm still not going to get one just for the sake of it,'' Lily said

''It's a great time passer if you're bored'' Sirius said grinning at the look on the girls faces

''Or you could do homework and not get the detentions and then have more time to do other things'' Marlene pointed out

''Yeah but if we did that then we'd get bored more often and then we'd get more detentions,'' Sirius finished as if he'd just made a very important point,

''Sorry,'' Mary said ''are you actually saying that doing homework makes you get more detentions, because that's just stupid,''

''It not stupid, it's perfectly reasonable,'' Sirius argued

* * *

At this point they were all laughing so much that they hadn't noticed that they were at their potions room.

Inside the room there were three tables, two of which had already been filled; the first by the slitherins who were taking the class which included Severus Snape who was determinedly not looking at the group who had just entered and Sirius cousin Beletrix Lestrange, Sirius fell back to walk next to James ''if I get expelled for murder, you know I'm blaming you.'' he said grinning

James grinned ''wouldn't have it any other way,''

And the second table was filled with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws taking the subject,

Alice sighed ''we'll have to sit together,''

''No need to sound enthusiastic or any thing Alice,'' Sirius said raising his eyemrows at her,

Alice stuck her tongue out at him as they sat down

Suddenly Professor Slughorn appeared from the back of the room smiling happily ''Hello everyone, did you have a good summer''

There was a murmur of consent without much enthusiasm from the students.

Slughorn smiled ''don't worry you'll get used to having double potions first thing on a Monday,'' there was a groan from the students lead by Sirius.

''You really know had to sell a subject Professor,'' James said sarcastically loud enough for Slughorn to hear,

''Now I want you to divide into groups of two or three and produce a Babbling Beverage for me. I would have you make one separately but I haven't got enough ingredients yet and I think even for this relatively easy potion it might be safer on the first day back to do it in groups,'' he looked pointedly at James and Sirius who despite being good at potions when they tried found it much more fun to mess around.

Making the potions was a very stressful time for Remus who was in a group with James and Sirius.

''Padfoot would you put the rats tail down, no not there, on the table,''

''No not in yet, it needs to stew first,''

''Would you stop doing that,''

''OW,''

''Don't put the book in the potion,''

''PADFOOT''

''Its okay it's only a few pages''

''Okay'' Remus said in a forced calm voice ''Prongs you cut that up, CAREFULLY. Padfoot, you sit there and don't move. Right in five minutes we put that in the potion and then were done,'' he sighed moving over the chair only to jump back up again, Sirius was standing over the potion holding some frogs eyes he had been playing with,

''Mooney what happens if-''

BANG

''-you add frogs eyes,'' Sirius finished guiltily looking around the now orange room.

''What part of 'sit down and don't move' was so hard to understand.'' Remus said to Sirius who wasn't listening but was doubled up laughing with James. The potion had apparently not appreciated the frog eyes and had as a result exploded over the whole class in a bright orange gunk.

Slughorn who had not been spared came over and despite being covered in an unknown orange substance he looked slightly amused, he looked at Remus ''next time you can go on your own,'' he promised smiling. He then looked at James and Sirius who were standing next to each other, covered head to foot in the gunk having had the worst of the explosion. Despite this they looked like t

Hey were trying not to laugh as Slughorn surveyed them ''Well boys'' he said ''Seeing as you haven't been spared, as long as you can clean this up then I will let you off detention, this time, seeing as it is the first lesson of the year,''

''Really,'' Sirius said looking genuinely surprised ''can we use magic to clean it up''

Slughorn nodded before turning back to the class ''seeing as your potions have no doubt been ruined now, you may as well clean up, it's nearly the end of the lesson anyway,''

James waved his wand ''Scorgify'' he muttered leaving the room and all the students clear from orange gunk.

'I am _NEVER_ going in a group with either of you two again'' he said scowling

''Sorry Mooney'' Sirius said still trying not to laugh

''It was quite funny though,'' James pointed out mildly

He turned around to see what the girls thought but to his surprise they were already leaving the room,

''Somehow'' Sirius said from behind James ''I don't think they found it as funny as we did,''

James bit his lip wondering if Sirius was right.

* * *

Lily sighed she really had thought that he had grown up, but no. In all fairness she thought it had been Sirius who had caused it, not James. But James hadn't done anything to stop it had he. Maybe by couldn't, he wasn't near the potion at the time. And he had been doing the work rather than messing around; it was Sirius who had messed around. But he had encouraged him.

She counted up the reasons to support the idea that he had grown up against the ones that didn't. To her surprise she found that she had more reason to support the idea than not to. That was strange, shed never had a conclusion that supported him before, not that she spent much time thinking about James Potter but when she did she had always come to the conclusion that he was a dick.

She was still thinking about this when they turned the corner and she almost walked straight into Severus Snape, she had been dreading this, she knew that she would see him from time to time around the castle, but on her first day, this was just unlucky.

She made to side step him avoiding his eyes not wanting to have to say anything. As she stepped away though he caught her arm, not hard but it made her look up,

''Leave me alone'' she said clearly

''Lily I just want to talk,''

''No, I'm busy'' she hesitated a moment before adding ''and I don't want to talk to you any way.''

''But—''

''She said no'' Marlene was standing next to Lily her bright blue eyes glaring furiously into Snape's, ''or are you deaf as well as stupid,''

''Marley leave it,'' Lily said pulling her arm out of Snape's grip and walking away with her friends, leaving him alone in the corridor.

''you alright Lily?'' Alice said gently

''Yeah fine,'' Lily lied forcing a smile, although what had happened between them was ages ago the memory still hurt to think about.

''If your not I could go and slap him,'' Marlene said hopefully

Lily couldn't help laughing with the other two at this,

''Has anyone ever told you, you have anger issues'' Mary said jokingly to Marlene who smiled sweetly and stuck her tongue out at the others who laughed. They all knew that she got very protective over her friends.

Mary laughed suddenly ''Remember last year, when you threatened Frank,''

Alice stopped and turned to look at her ''You did what,''

''nothing really,'' Marlene said trying to look innocent,

Alice watched her ''with you _'nothing'_ could be any thing from a friendly poke to a death threat,''

''Yeah well it wasn't a death threat,''

Lily raised her eyebrows at her, glad for a distraction from Snape ''You said that if he ever hurt her you'd gouge out his eyes and feed him slowly to the giant squid, how's that not a death threat?''

Alice looked like she couldn't decided whether to be angry or to laugh, in the end she laughed ''what did he say?''

''he nodded and backed away slowly, I think he was going to find you,''

''Marley, next time do you think you could tell me when you _threaten_ my boyfriend'' Alice said pretending to look annoyed.

* * *

Remus James and Peter were sitting in the common room completing the homework they had been set that day, Sirius was lying on an arm chair with his legs hanging of the side muttering about having too much homework, not attempting to do any.

''Padfoot,'' Peter said ''seeing as you've got nothing better to do, why don't you actually do some homework,''

''Because then I would be thinking ahead, not something I plan to do, its much more fun this way,''

They were in the common room, it was the end of the day and they were all looking forward to a nights sleep.

James laughed stretching and throwing his own transfiguration essay down on to the table. McGonagall has set them a two page essay for the next lesson which was the next day, much to everyone's displeasure.

Sirius looked at James essay ''you've done the title,'' he said sceptically

''Yeah, that's more than you have, and I'll finish it later,''

Sirius sat up, swinging his legs forwards now that James wasn't doing homework ''Pranks,'' he said starting a new conversation

James grinned ''We've already nearly blown up the dungeons today don't you think that we should give them a break for a bit,''

Sirius looked blank for a moment ''No,'' he said,

The others laughed but before any of them said anything someone tapped James on the shoulder, he looked up. Lily was standing there holding a piece of parchment.

''Hi,'' James said ''that's for the patrolling list right?''

''Yeah,'' Lily said smiling, pleased that he'd remembered ''do you want to go over here to do it?'' she said indicating a table in the corner ''it's quieter,''

''Sure,'' James said getting up to go over to the corner.

They sat down and Lily took out a quill and some ink to write the list of times people would be patrolling, she began suggesting times and people. James nodded, agreeing but not really paying attention. He was too busy having an internal battle with himself trying to decide whether he should bring up the potions lesson. If he didn't bring it up then she might forget and they could carry on being friends without the hassle of an argument, frankly he found it hard to believe that she would forget but that was the nicer option, or he could bring it up now and risk Lily's wrath; not inviting.

Deciding he said, ''Lily, I'm sorry about earlier,''

She looked up frowning ''why what happened earlier,''

Mentally hitting himself for bringing it up he said ''um, we almost blow up the potions room,''

''oh yeah, sorry I forgot. It's been a long day,'' the meeting with Snape had completely wiped the potions incident from her mind along with her annoyance with James.

''So are you annoyed with me then,'' he said tentatively

Lily smiled ''no don't worry, it wasn't your fault anyway,''

James relaxed ''so,'' he said ''who's on tonight then?''

''Us,'' she said ''and we can take this back to McGonagall at the same time,''

''Okay,'' James said I'll just tell the others. Lily nodded and he got up to go over to the others. Two minutes later they met at the entrance hole and left the common room to patrol the corridors together for the first time.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hello people :)**

**I know this had a really abrupt ending but it was crashing my laptop so I had to finish it :/ I really liked this chapter.**

**So what do you think was it any good? Any advice?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed of added the story to favirotes or alerts i love you all :)**

**Pleaseeeeee review, I only got two last time and I hoping for more than that this time, and I need major cheering up after my maths exam ON THE FIRST DAY BACK after half term so I was like falling asleep on the desk ):**

**I hope your all good and please review look the buttons only down there :) and did I mention that I'd love you forever if you do :P**


	8. Straight to the point

**So I haven't done this in a while but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**Straight to the point.**

Lily and James make there way down the corridor in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. After a while James having had enough of the silence and deciding that small talk would just make it worse said, ''Lily, what _was _wrong earlier? You haven't ever forgotten any pranks we've done before.''

''Does it matter,'' she said in a more harsh tone than she had meant, ''I'm not annoyed with you any more.'' It wasn't that she was completely opposed to talking about Severus to people but she was completely opposed to talking about him with _James_. Not because she thought he wouldn't take it seriously, but because she didn't want to see the smug look that he had worn whenever she had criticised Severus before. She wanted to be his friend and she knew it wouldn't work if he did that, so she didn't want to risk it.

''You could have fooled me.'' James said in a questioning tone.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment, quickening her pace. The quicker these rounds were over the better. ''Nothing's wrong.'' She said not looking at him.

James had kept in pace with her the whole time, ''Look clearly something's wrong, and we've got the whole evening left so unless you want to spend it in silence why don't you just tell me.''

Lily scowled, _boys, _''Silence is fine with me.'' She said coldly.

''Fine.''

They continued in an awkward silence for twenty minutes before James spoke. He was leaning on the wall outside professor McGonagall's office waiting for Lily to return from giving her the list of when people were patrolling. He could hear them talking, Lily's soft voice flowing out of the room. He sighed; he hadn't meant to fall out with her. It had just happened; the arguments came naturally to them.

Lily exited the office avoiding James gaze and turning to continue on the rounds. ''Lily, wait,'' James said catching Lily's arm. Lily flinched when he caught her, remembering Severus earlier but James's hand was gentle on her arm and he let go quickly when she flinched ''Sorry,'' he said quietly.

''Listen Lily, I really don't like silence, you don't have to talk about what isn't bothering you or what is, but lets talk at least, even if its about homework.''

Lily felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips; she was really beginning to believe that he had changed for the better, though she still didn't feel ready to talk about Severus with him. ''So,'' she said beginning to smiling, ''have you done the transfiguration homework then?''

James sighed rolling his eyes, ''I didn't actually mean homework, and I've started it.'' He said evasively,

''Started it?''

''Yeah, I've written the title and I'll finish it later, possibly.''

Lily tried to look disapproving but smiled despite herself, ''you'll be in more trouble now if you don't do it,'' when James looked confused she expanded; ''your head boy and this is our seventh year, more responsibility.'' She concluded.

James sighed, ''I've worked out why Dumbledore made me head boy.'' he said turning to her,

''Why?'' Lily asked curiously

''He wanted to kill me, of boredom.''

Lily rolled her eyes, ''hard work never killed anyone.'' she said.

''no, but why take the chance.'' James grinned at lily's expression.

''You're impossible,'' she said smiling

* * *

They were back in the common room later that day finishing homework and messing around;

''Maybe we should put fireworks in the great hall.'' Sirius said, twirling his wand around in his fingers,

''We did that in second year. We need something new.'' James said chewing on the end on his quill, having given up on his homework after the first sentence. Deciding that he'd much rather talk about pranks with Sirius while the other two did their homework.

''We could do something to the slitherins,'' Sirius suggested,

James glanced over at where Lily was sitting, ''maybe we should lay off the slitherins, you know for a bit.'' Sirius raised his eyebrows, ''why?''

''I'm head boy.'' James said as if this should have been obvious,

''oh so it's got nothing to do with staying in Lily's good books then?'' Remus said looking up from his homework, an evil grin on his face,

''I thought we'd been through this,'' James said ''I just have to be more responsible now.''

''Fine,'' Sirius said ''you'll be needing this then.'' He threw the sheet of parchment James had been working on earlier to him, raising his eyebrows.

James looked at the parchment in his lap for a moment before picking it up and throwing it back on to the table. ''Just wait until they do something first, so that we've got an excuse.''

Sirius considered the suggestion for a moment, ''okay, but we still do other pranks in the mean time.''

''Deal,'' James said, ''so, what are these other pranks going to be?''

''Still working on that bit,'' Sirius said grinning and swinging his legs over the arm of the chair to make himself comfortable.

''Well we could do the fireworks thing then, just for something to do,'' James suggested,

''We have to do something big. It's the first one of the year.'' Sirius said.

''But we haven't got anything.'' James pointed out,

Sirius scowled, ''well say we did do the firework thing, we'd need to do it during breakfast or dinner because most people will be in the hall around that time. And we need to go to Zonko's to get some fire works, and we could get some dung bombs at the same time.''

James grinned, ''we could put the dung bombs _in_ the fireworks, then it would be bigger.''

Sirius's face light up ''yeah and fireworks all over the hall, in the roof, on the floor, in the tables.''

They continued with their plans for the prank until Remus having finished his essay pointed out a problem, ''Lily isn't going to be impressed if it hurts anyone, in fact she wont be impressed with it at all.''

James considered this for a moment, ''it wont hurt anyone, we'll make sure of it and if we do it properly so it looks nice and everything it could be counted as a welcome back kind of thing,''

Remus raised his eyebrows sceptically, ''yeah, I'm sure Lily will see it that way.''

James sighed, he just couldn't win, ''oh well, its one prank, its not going to hurt any one, it's just a bit of fun.''

Sirius looked hesitant, ''if you don't want to we don't have to.''

James looked at him incredulously ''we're doing the prank, I'll talk to Lily after.''

''Okay then,'' Remus said smiling ''so, when are you two planning on doing this homework?''

Later on that evening James was lying in his room thinking about being responsible. He generally tried to ovoid this train of thought, because he never really liked the conclusion. He wasn't responsible and if he was honest he didn't want to be, but he did want to impress Lily, despite what he told the others. The problem was he didn't think he could do both. Normally if he didn't think he would be able to do something he would go and do it anyway but he didn't _want_ to be responsible. He wanted to have fun and mess around with his friends. He didn't want to grow up.

He knew that he couldn't have what he wanted. He couldn't have both things. He couldn't be a Marauder and have Lily, it just wouldn't work. The Marauders played pranks and had fun and were generally irresponsible. Lily was caring, kind, responsible and beautiful and hard working and generally amazing. He kicked himself he could fantasise about Lily some other time, right now he had to work out how to be a Marauder and have Lily Evans. Because the thing about James Potter was that when he wanted something he would do all he could to have it and he didn't give up easily.

**A/N**

**Greetings fellow earthlings :P (I just watched the film 'Paul' so I'm in alien mode).**

**Right so… this chapter was incredibly small, I think probably the smallest one :/ but its hard, I like writing them all happy and stuff but I thought that all the fights wouldn't just go away and that if Lily told James about the whole Snape thing so soon it would be unrealistic… not that magic is really realistic but… Anyway they will talk about Snape together but when there a bit closer. **

**So a MASIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed and added the story to alerts (: I love you all.**

**I was going to put this chapter up sooner but then I had science course work and people coming round and then I went shopping (which is just to important to miss) so I just ran out of time, and I still haven't finished my course work or started it really unless the title counts :/ **

**Anyway I should really stop writing this and do some coursework, so yeah, I think I'm going to update about once a week on Sundays I think unless of course my science teacher decides to send me to an early grave with all the work and then you'll never get to read the end of the story ): **

**So politely asking for reviews doesn't tend to get me very many, so I'm going to try begging again (: PLEASEEE PLEASEE review look the buttons only down there , it would only take you two minutes. But don't think I don't appreciate the reviews that I'm getting, I love them they make my day (:**

**Okay ciao (I love that word)**

**:D**


	9. The prank

**The prank.**

It was Saturday, at three in the morning and the whole castle was silent. Well, nearly the whole castle, there was of course the small exception of the great hall where, unknown to the teachers fireworks and dungbombs were supposedly being placed in strategic points around it. Although in reality most of them weren't so much strategic, more random. It had been almost a week since they had returned to Hogwarts and they were now setting out their first prank.

James and Sirius were on their brooms flying around the hall. They were supposed to just put the fire works up in the roof and tie a dungbomb to them and then come down. But unknown Remus and Peter the two other boys had thought it would be fun to incorporate a bludger in to their work. They were now attempting to stop it destroying the hall.

''You really should have remembered the bat you know Padfoot.'' James called across the hall where Sirius had just smacked the bludger away from the wall using the leg from a chair out of one of the class rooms they had passed on their way down.

''I got the bludger I thought you were getting the bat.'' Sirius yelled back as the chair leg broke in half,

''You shouldn't have even brought the bludger,'' Remus shouted up to them, ''Filch might hear _or _of the prefects who _you_ are meant to be setting an example to.'' He finished looking pointedly at James.

''Relax, Moony we made sure they can't hear us.'' Sirius said as he put the last firework in a small whole in the wall.''

''Muffliarto, doesn't stop them walking in when the walls fall down.''

''The walls aren't going to fall down and besides the prefects will have finished the round by now and even filch has to sleep some time.'' James pointed out.

Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Peter to watch the other two having given up trying to get them to stop.  
After another half an hour of being hit by the bludger James and Sirius landed on the table. Sirius struggled to keep hold of the bludger as he forced it back in to the box.

''We should have whole matches in the hall, it would be way more fun,'' James said grinning,

''Yeah, but next time we should remember the bats.'' Sirius said rubbing his arm where the bludger had hit him, three times.

Remus rolled his eyes resigned to the fact his friends would never grow up. ''come on, we need to put these away.'' He said indicating the box holding the quidich balls.

''We can do that tomorrow,'' Sirius said, ''lets just put them in to a spare class room or something for now.''

The others nodded in agreement and Sirius and James lifted up the box while the other two carried their brooms.

''So, tomorrow at ten in the morning the fireworks will go off?'' Sirius asked for conformation.

''Yep.'' Remus said grinning.

''And theres no way that they can tell it was us?'' James asked.

''Well not unless you include common sense.'' Remus said.

''Since when did you care about getting caught?'' Peter asked,

''I'm not having this conversation again,'' James said cutting Sirius before he could say anything.

Laughfter echoed aroung the corridors as the boys walked through the empty castle. Putting the box of quidditch balls in an empty class room for them to take down to the changing room tomorrow.

''So what exactly are you planning to say to Lily then Prongs?'' Sirius asked grinning.

''Oh shut up.'' James said smacking Sirius around the head lightly.

''I thought we'd passed all that.'' Sirius said rubbing the back of his head.

''Padfoot I'll never get tired of hitting you.'' James said grinning.

''Thanks, you're a wonderful friend.'' Sirius said sarcastically.

* * *

The next morning Lily, Alice, Mary and Marlene were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Marlene yawned, ''its Saturday, why are we up so early.''

''Its nearly ten Marley that's not early.'' Alice said smiling.

''Is.'' Marlene managed while eating some toast.

They others laughed, ''So what are we going to do today then?'' Lily said,

Before any of the others could reply there was a loud laugh from behind them and then Sirius slid on to the bench next to them along with the other boys, ''Hello ladies.'' He said grinning,

''What do you want?'' Marlene said, ''And if your about to say we have quidich practice, we don't, the season hasn't even started yet and I'm busy today.'' She said to James before he could rope her in to any practice sessions.

''I wasn't even going to mention quidich,'' James said sitting down opposite Sirius with Peter next to him, ''but now you mention it we do need a new keeper. We have to have tryouts soon.''

Marlene groaned, ''You always get so touchy at tryouts, maybe we could just play without a keeper.''

James ignored her.

''What have you done to your arm?'' Mary said indicating Sirius arm where a big bruise had formed from where the bludger had hit him.

''Oh that's nothing,'' he said vaguly, ''I fell out of bed this morning.'' he made up quichly.

''So what are you lot up to today then, if you're so busy?'' James asked changing the subject.

The girls hesitated , ''Okay so we're not that busy.'' Marlene said, ''But I'm not playing quidich.'' The rest of them laughed.

Lily however was watching Sirius who kept checking his watch, she frowned, ''What are you waiting for?'' she asked.

''Nothing,'' Sirius said ''I think my watch has stopped, its said five to ten for like five minutes now''

Before the others could say anything there was a loud explosion from the highest point of the roof that was soon followed by more. The noise reverberated around the room sounding ten times louder than it really was. There were screams from all around the room, but they soon stopped and were replaced by laughter when the students saw the bursts of colour that accompanied the noise. There was every different colour zooming around the room, bouncing off the walls and spinning off in every direction but miraculously bending off in another direction when ever they came near someone's head. The student stared, transfixed at the amazing display. The ones that had stood up sat back down to watch awe in their eyes as the speeding colours filled the room.

Suddenly there was a ripple of people across the hall who stood up crying out in disgust at the smell that had drifted down and was now filling the room, people got up and started to push their way out of the hall, knocking others out of the way to reach fresh air. The magic of the fireworks had been ruined.

By the time everyone had exacuated the hall and were standing in the corrodiors teachers were working their way through them looking for anyone who looked like they might have commited the crime. To no ones surprise professor McGonogal made her way straight over to the four mauraders who were keeping their faces innocent.

''Well.'' she said waiting for an explanation.

''It wasn't us professor,'' James lied easily keeping his face convincingly innocent.

''Yeah professor,'' Sirius added ''Prongs here has gone soft since you made him head boy. I'm going to die of bordem before the end of the year if it carries on like this.''

Professor McGonogall ingored Sirius's exaggeration and turned to the other two boys. She raised her eyebrow at them both in question but their answers were the same. Obviously not beliving them but with no way of proving it was them the professor turned away.

As soon as she had dissapered into the crowed and they thought that she was out of ear shot Sirius let out a loud whoop and they all laughed. They made their way out of the castle into the grownds to get some fresh air. They had lost the girls in the scrum to get to the door but James was in no rush to explain to Lily that it was them. He was able to lie to anyone apart from the other marauders, and he was beginning to feel that he would have a hard to lying to Lily as every time he looked at her he got lost in her bright green eyes and it was increasingly hard to string a sentence together let alone tell a half convincing lie.

Still laughing as they reached the fresh air they made their way over to the birch tree to sit in the shade.

''That,'' Sirius exclaimed ''was the best prank ever.''

''Padfoot, you say that after each one'' Peter said laughing.

''Yeah but this one-''

''-Was the best.'' The other chorused rolling their eyes at the familiar words Sirius repeted after every prank.

They sat in silence for a bit cooling off from the days events.

''So, now what are we going to do?'' Sirius said grinning.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.**

***begs* please forgive me, I know I said that I'd update on the weekend but then my mind went completely blank and I just couldn't get it any good I even wrote a little thing about Harry and Ginny that I put up here to try and get idea's but it didn't work, and I had to do my science coursework which I STILL haven't finished. So yeah it's another rather short chapter, sorry. Also I would have updated on monday but fanfiction wouldnt let me update.**

**Anyway I don't think this is very good but feel free to contradict me. What do you think is it any good? **

**Just wondering does and one know what C2's are? **

**And I think I need a Beta, anyone interested? **

**Reviews would be nice but you don't have to seeing as I took so long to update.**

**A massive thank you to Bubblygirl15 and hazellily (love the new name) and ****roflshdwutssomail and Cookies****and****Cream1234567 for reviewing (: and thanks to everyone who added it to alerts :) **


	10. A new start

**Two updates in two days :D**

**A new start.**

The same day that the fireworks had gone off in the great hall Lily, Alice, Mary and Marlene were sitting next to the lake under some trees in the shade.

''It was quite good though wasn't it?'' Marlene said fairly.

They were talking about the days earlier events, none of them were particularly impressed with what the boys had done but like Marlene had said the display had been quite good. They didn't actually have confirmation that it had been the boys prank but really who else could have pulled it off.

''It would have been better without the stink bombs.'' Mary said,

''Mm and if we'd had some warning that it was going to happen.'' Alice added,

''And if it wasn't inside and we weren't eating at the time.'' Lily finished,

''Yeah but discarding all that the fireworks were quite nice.''

''I guess it was one of their better ones.'' Mary said,

''Yeah and no one got hurt at least.'' Said Alice.

Lily nodded in agreement not saying anything, she knew that James wouldn't just give up on all the pranks even if he had been made head boy. It was good at least that no one had been hurt like Alice had said; it looked like they had even charmed the fireworks to miss people's heads. That was quite responsible, well it wasn't really, if they were being responsible then they wouldn't have done it in the first place. But she couldn't expect him too give up doing pranks, not after six years of it, and if it wasn't doing any harm to anyone then maybe she wouldn't mind. Lily's mind was spinning; she had just decided that she didn't mind the marauders doing pranks, that can't be right she told herself. Maybe her head had been damaged in all the bangs from the fireworks. She had always hated their prank that was just how it worked, how it always had worked. She couldn't just stop finding it annoying and stop shouting at James for it. If that happened it would be like, well, like giving up after six years, all that would have been for nothing, all those arguments. She thought about that for a while, she wasn't quite sure how long. Maybe it wasn't giving up but more like moving on. They were growing up, leaving the past behind. It was a new year, a new start.

During the time she had been thinking and had come to her rather unsettling conclusion, Mary had started to work on some homework, Marlene had began dipping her feet in the lake and Alice was lying on the grass with her eyes closed. Lily yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her. She pulled her bag over towards her and took out her own homework and quill before moving over to join Mary in the shade of the trees to finish the essay.

* * *

Severus Snape was lurking in the corridor next to the entrance hall. He was waiting for Lily to come back up to the castle, he knew she was down near the lake with her friends, he had seen her earlier. He wanted to talk to her. Potter had done another prank, surly it would go back to how it had been now. He knew Lily had stared to believe that Potter had changed but now he'd blown it, now she wouldn't want anything to do with him. A small smile creped on to his lips, when Lily saw the truth about Potter she would want to be friends again, he knew it might take a while but in the end it would go back to how it had been. She knew _really_ that he hadn't meant to call her a mudblood, it had just slipped out.

* * *

Back in the Griffindor common room the marauders were lounging in the almost deserted common room.

''Why are we in here and not outside in the nice hot weather?'' Remus asked,

''Because Prongs is hiding from Lily.'' Sirius said grinning evilly,

''No I'm not,'' James said defensively, even though really he was, ''I just need to finish this and its hard to concentrate outside.''

Sirius snorted, ''since when did you concentrate for homework?''

James looked up, ''why would I be doing homework on a Saturday?'' He help up the piece of parchment that he had been working on, ''this is for quidditch practice.''

Sirius frowned and snacked the parchment from James ''we haven't even got a keeper yet, why are you planning practices?''

''I haven't done anything for the keeper I need to see them play first, and have we got a detention next Saturday for anything?''

Sirius looked blank, ''I don't think so, why?''

''Tryouts.'' James said simply.

''well come on then,'' Remus said ''lets go outside and you can tell everyone else on the team when tryouts are.''

James groaned ''or we could just stay up here and wait until they come up.''

'' I thought you weren't hiding from Lily.''

''I'm not.'' James said getting slowly to his feet to follow the others out of the common room.

As they entered the entrance hall James saw Mark Phillips, the other beater just leaving the corridor that lead to the great hall.

''I'll catch you up.'' he said to the other three boys before jogging down the corridor to catch up with Mark.

* * *

''Come on,'' Marlene said, ''I don't want to go up there all on my own.''

She was trying to persuade the others to come with her to get her potions book from the common room where she'd left it that morning.

''Marley your seventeen, your old enough to walk up to the common room on you own.'' Mary pointed out laughing at her friend.

''Yeah but I might get kidnapped and taken away on the long walk up there.''

''Trust me Marley, they'd bring you back.'' Said Alice who was still trying to relax in the sun.

They all laughed apart from Marlene who chucked some grass at Alice in retaliation.

Mary who was still laughing along with Lily said, ''and even if they didn't I'm sure we'd live.''

Lily laughed even harder as Marlene threw even more grass at Mary indigently.

''Lily, you know you love me.'' Said Marlene.

''Mm,'' Lily said in an amused tone.

''Come with me, pleaseeeee.''

''Only if you stop nagging'' Lily said allowing Marlene to pull her to her feet.

''Your to kind Lily.'' Alice said smiling at her.

* * *

James had just caught up with Mark as he entered the next corridor.

''Alright James?'' the sixth year said.

''Yeah, you?'' and without waiting for an answer he continued ''just wanted to let you know that quidditch tryouts are next Saturday at 11 o'clock.''

''So the teachers didn't catch you then?'' Mark said.

James assumed he was talking about the fact he wasn't in detention next Saturday for the firework prank, ''I don't know what your talking about.'' He said with a wink.

Mark laughed ''see you Saturday then.''

''Yeah.'' James said as he turned to go and find his friends.

He walked back down the corridor; he thought the others would be under the birch tree in the grounds, which was where they normally sat. He made his way down the corridor to the grounds but stopped when he saw Lily and Marlene walk past though the entrance hall, they were laughing. He thought that this would probably be a good opportunity to make sure Lily wasn't too angry with him and he needed to tell Marlene about the quidditch tryouts. He made his way to the end of the corridor and watched the two girls laughing as Lily pulled some grass out of Marlene's hair. He was about to call out to them when another voice beet him to it. Snape was walking towards them, ''Lily'' he said again more quietly. James stiffened angrily but he stopped himself hexing Snape, Lily wouldn't thank him for that. He decided to see what Snape had to say before acting.

''I told you before,'' Lily said all traces of a smile gone from her face, ''I don't want to talk to you.''

''But wait, I was right about Potter. He's not going to change, we can be friends again.''

Lily eyes were murderous, ''we _can't_ be friends, get that in to your thick head, and I don't want to be your friend. It's got nothing to do with James, _I _don't want to be your friend.''

There was silence for a moment and Lily turned away to face Marlene so Snape couldn't see her face, but James could, a tear made its way slowly down her face.

''But-'' Snape began but he was cut off,

''Don't you get it,'' Marlene said angrily looking at him, ''she doesn't want anything to do with you, she doesn't need you anymore. Just go away.''

Snape ignored her, ''but Lily it's like I said he _won't_ change,''

''it's got nothing to do with you.'' Lily said turning to face him after wiping the tear off her face, ''you don't know that, you don't know anything about him, so how can you tell that he hasn't already changed.''

James blinked stunned, _Lily_ was defending _him,_ andthat wasn't the only thing that surprised him, Lily was arguing with Snape about him and he didn't feel smug or even pleased about it. In fact he felt terrible, it was after all his fault they weren't friends anymore and now Lily was in so much pain over it. If he hadn't been such a prat in their fifth year then none of this would have happened. He sighed and continued to listen to the conversation.

Anger crossed Snape's face ''listen,'' he began,

''No _you_ listen,'' Marlene said apparently she'd had enough ''Lily doesn't need you and even though you might find it hard to believe she doesn't want anything to do with you so why don't you do us all a favour and GO AWAY.'' She finished loudly.

Snape looked at Lily for a moment but she didn't say anything, ''fine.'' He said harshly.

Marlene turned to Lily as he walked away and she pulled her into a tight hug and said something quietly into her ear although James was too far away to hear it.

Lily and Marlene turned to go back outside apparently forgetting what ever they were going to do. James backed into the corridor so they didn't see him as they walked past. He waited for a minute before following them back outside to find his friends.

It was strange he thought as he walked outside, last year he would have loved for Lily to argue with Snape over him. But now, now he thought he would have much preferred none of it to have happened. The words Lily had said came back to him '_how can you tell that he hasn't already changed_' did that mean that she thought he'd changed? Had he changed he wondered and if he had how was he supposed to know.

He had reached to birch tree where the other three sat, he joined them and said abruptly ''do you think I've changed?''

''What do you mean?'' Remus asked curiously.

''Me,'' he said, ''do you think that I've changed.''

Sirius sat up and looked to where they had just seen Lily and Marlene walk past, ''have you had an argument?''

''No well not really, but that's not the point, do you think I've changed?'' he asked, he knew that his friends would give him an honest answer.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Sirius said with no hint of a joke in his voice, he could see that this was bothering James. ''But not in a bad way, and not suddenly. You're more, mature I suppose but at the same time your not boring and you didn't just become mature suddenly it's been happening for a while. Is it important, your still you.''

James grinned suddenly a lot more relaxed, the way he saw it if he could still be him and have Lily as a friend then it was okay.

Remus frowned, ''so what happened then, how can you _not really _have an argument?''

''Well it wasn't me arguing,'' he said slowly ''in fact they didn't even know I was there. I was coming out of the corridor and Snape was there arguing with Lily and Marlene.''

''And you didn't do anything?'' Sirius said surprised.

''I'm getting there, I was going to but then I thought that Lily might not appreciate it so I didn't. But they were arguing about me, sort of.''

''how can they sort of been arguing about you?'' Peter asked.

''Well Snape wanted to be friends with Lily again and he thought she would as well because we did another prank.''

''that's stupid.'' Sirius said bluntly,

''I know, but, well to cut it short Lily said that snape didn't know anything and that the prank hadn't hurt anyone so she asked him how he knew that I hadn't changed, and then Marlene started shouting at him.'' He finished.

They were silent for a moment before Peter said, ''so if Lily was defending you then why aren't you more happy about it.''

''because, she looked so upset about, I want her to like me but not if it means she's upset.''

Remus smiled and Sirius grinned lying back down on the grass ''it'll be fine Prongs,'' Remus said ''Snape upset her not you and no one made her defend you.''

James thought about this for a moment Remus was right.

* * *

When Lily and Marlene reached the other girls next to the lake they sat back down next to them and Lily closed her eyes blocking out the sun.

''Did you get your text book then Marley?'' Alice asked sitting up, when she saw Lily's tear streaked face her mouth dropped open in shock, ''Lily what's wrong'' she said moving over to sit next to Lily and putting an arm around her shoulders. Mary got up as well to move closer to the small group.

Lily wiped he eyes ''nothing, I'm fine.''

''Lily,'' Alice said sternly,

''Its nothing I just had and argument with Sev-Snape, that's all,'' she said correcting herself quickly.

Alice squeezed her shoulders, ''that's not nothing Lily'' she said gently.

''They sat in silence for a while each thinking, then Marlene said abruptly ''I still didn't hit him.''

Lily smiled slightly, ''you can next time, then he might go away quicker.''

The others smiled as well, ''what was it about?'' Mary said quietly.

''James'' Lily groaned ''and _I_ was defending him, I think my head might explode soon if anything else happens,''

The other laughed; they sat by the lake for the rest of the day occasionally speaking but mostly sitting in silence just enjoying each other company.

**A/N**

**Hello people :D **

**Even though it sounds slightly arrogant when I say this I really like this chapter I think Snape adds something to it… other than himself.**

**What do you think?**

**Thank you too all my reviewers and everyone who added the story to alerts :)**

**I wanted to ask which character you think I write the best and which is your favourite?**

**Two chapters in as many days I think that deserves a review don't you? **

**Yeah… I don't think I have anything else to say.**

**So… Ciao :D **


	11. A change of plan

**A change of plan**

James sat in bed early in the morning on Monday, he had managed to avoid seeing Lily at all yesterday, but knew that today there would be no hope of that. He was avoiding her because he didn't want to talk to her about their latest prank and also because of what he had overheard yesterday with her and Snape.

He sighed and stretched out his legs but made no attempt to get out of bed. The sun streamed in from the open window reflecting of his Griffindor quidditch robes causing the walls to shine bright red. If it had been a bit darker he thought it would have been like Lily's hair.

They had rounds tonight and James was trying to work out if he should bring up the prank. Last night she had defended him against Snape, she had even defended the prank, sort of. Maybe he didn't need to bring it up.

He groaned and checked his watch, they had potions first thing and he would have to sit at the same table as Lily, so much for avoiding her. He pushed himself out of bed and picked his robes up off the floor.

Once he had changed, he walked over to the window and looked over to the quidditch pitch; he'd be out there on Saturday. He wondered who would tryout for the position. Last year when they had needed a new seeker the tryouts had gone on forever, not that James minded. He'd spend the whole day playing if he could.

James sighed and walked out on to the landing, still trying to decide whether he should bring the prank up when he saw Lily, or whether he would need to, she might not have meant what she had said to Snape and be really angry with James still.

Once he had descended into the common room he looked around to see if the other boys had dragged themselves out of bed, once he had concluded that they weren't there he sat down to wait for them. It wasn't long before they came down, or fell in Sirius's case, ''ow, ow, ow.'' He said as he hopped over to the seat where James was laughing at him. The other two followed laughing as well, ''stupid stair case.'' Sirius muttered as he rubbed his foot.

''That's right blame the stairs.'' Remus said laughing, "It couldn't have been because you put your shoes on the wrong feet.''

''Minor detail.'' Sirius said putting his shoes back on the right feet.

James laughed, ''come on, breakfast.''

''That's the best thing you've said all day,'' Sirius said grinning.

James rolled his eyes, ''you've only been up half an hour.''

Sirius checked his watch, ''ten minutes actually.''

They all laughed and James pushed Sirius out of the portrait hole and they continued to make there way down the corridor laughing at each other happily.

Once they were eating or stuffing their faces depending on what you call eating, Sirius said, ''so has Lily mentioned the prank yet.''

''Haven't seen her.'' James said through a mouthful of toast.

''You haven't tried to find her.'' Remus said raising his eyebrows at James.

''Yeah well, I'll see her today, I'll find out what she thinks then.''

''Good luck with that,'' Remus said grinning.

James ignored him and continued to eat his toast, trying not to look down the table where he knew Lily sat with her friends.

* * *

The Potions class filed in to the classroom talking happily. The atmosphere was a lot more relaxed than in other classes like Transfiguration. As the Griffindor girls sat down at their table, they became aware of the absence of the marauders.

It didn't take long however for them to turn up, five minutes into the lesson they came in, ''sorry professor,'' James said as they all sat down, ''someone got a bit carried away with breakfast.'' He looked pointedly at Sirius.

''Never mind, never mind.'' Slughorn said, ''just hurry up and get your books out.''

Alice shook her head, ''you lot get away with way too much.''

''We were five minutes late,'' Sirius said pulling his book out, ''by our standard that's quite good.''

''Padfoot, your not actually helping you know,'' Remus said. Sirius shrugged and looked over to the front of the class where Slughorn had resumed talking.

Lily hadn't looked at James properly since he had entered the class; she still wasn't sure how she felt about their prank. She had argued with Severus about it but still, that might just have been because she hadn't wanted to agree with him. She wanted him to be wrong about James, but she hadn't decided whether he really was yet.

Once Slughorn had set them their task and they had all begun working on the potion, this time separately, Marlene said to James, ''why are the quidditch tryouts on Saturday, the season doesn't start for ages?''

''Because,'' James answered, ''we have to find a seeker, and then we have to find out how they play and then by that time the season will have started so we can start training properly.''

''So along with quidditch, homework, lessons, eating, and your head stuff when exactly are you planning on sleeping?'' Alice asked skeptically.

James shrugged, ''sleeps overrated.''

They continued to make their potions working separately this time though. Sirius gave up after his turned a murky brown from adding his own hair, and resorted to just annoying all the others.

''Why add your hair?'' Slughorn asked in exasperation at the end of the lesson while he was inspecting all the finished potions.

''Because following the instructions is boring and, well I just felt like it.'' Sirius answered trying not to look too amused.

Slughorn looked at him in exasperation, ''well to make up for not bothering to even pretend to be interested in my lesson, you can come to one of my evening dinners that you've always been too busy for.''

''I cant sir, we have quidditch tryouts on Saturday.''

''Not in the evening surly,'' Slughorn said raising his eyebrows.

Sirius looked at James for some help, but the latter just looked amused and stayed silent.

Slughorn looked at James as well, ''our new head boy, you can come as well.''

James choked on his breath and looked up at the teacher, ''the tryouts normally take all day sir.''

''Yeah and then they go on into the night.'' Sirius lied.

''Nonsense, I'll see you at seven along with Lily.'' Slughorn said ignoring their protests.

Sirius banged his head down on the table and all the others laughed apart from James once Slughorn had moved away.

''Honestly their not that bad.'' Lily said, ''you'll like the food.''

''Yeah but what about the company,'' Sirius groaned looking over to the Slitherin table where Bellatrix and Regulus where sending him murderous looks after overhearing the conversation.

''Oh yeah, those two normally come as well,'' Lily said now understanding why Sirius was so reluctant to come.

''You could just avoid them, couldn't you?'' Mary suggested.

''Mmm,'' Sirius muttered picking up his bag and beginning to pack up his things, ''generally I avoid being near them at all, the consequences aren't great.''

''On the up side, Slughorn is going to have a more eventful evening that normal,'' James pointed out.

''How's having a fight an upside?'' Remus asked.

James shook his head, ''its not, I was just trying to lighten the mood.''

''You could always get a detention to try and get out of it,'' Peter suggested.

''I can't get a detention,'' James said.

''If we did that we might miss the tryouts,'' Sirius said after a moments thought as they left the potions room for transfiguration.

When they were making there way towards the class, James looked at Sirius, ''did you do the homework?''

Sirius frowned, ''what homework?''

''The one McGonagall set for today,'' Remus answered.

Sirius thought for a moment, ''no,'' he said slowly.

''Well it looks like your going to have a detention anyway now,'' Marlene said.

Sirius groaned again as they entered the class room and sat down. Sure enough the first thing the professor did when the whole class was seated was tell them to take out their homework.

She reached James and Sirius last at their table in the back, ''homework.'' she said with an out stretched hand, James handed his to her and she looked at Sirius questioningly, ''the thing is professor,'' he said, ''I haven't quite finished the essay.''

''_Finished, _in what sense Mr. Black?'' she asked dangerously.

''In the sense that I haven't exactly started,'' Sirius said slowly.

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned, ''detention, Saturday eleven O'clock, my office, and I want the homework for next lesson along with the newest piece.''

James looked up, ''you can't give him a detention then professor'' he said, ''I mean we've got quidditch tryouts then.''

''You'll just have to do them another time perhaps closer to the quidditch season,'' she said as the boys both groaned.

''That's what Isaid,'' Marlene muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

The lesson was an uneventful one where they studied the spell needed to transform people in to animals and visa versa.

* * *

Back in the common room that evening James was scribbling on a piece of parchment, ''what are you doing?'' Remus asked.

''I'll explain in a minute,'' James said.

Sirius was still moaning about having to go to detention, and Slughorn party and write two, two foot essays, and not being able to attend tryouts. James got up and went over to the notice board, pinning something up, ''what are you doing?'' Remus called over to him.

James grinned and called out to the whole common room, ''hey people, quidditch tryouts are on Friday after lessons now, not Saturday.''

''James, McGonagall said to do it closer to the season, not Friday,'' Marlene said.

''I already explained why were doing it now, but I want the whole team there.''

''Slave driver,'' Marlene muttered.

Lily who had watched the exchange with vague amusement got up and said to James, ''come on, rounds.''

**A/N **

**Okay so first I have to say a massive thank you hazellily who is making sure I have all the punctuation and spelling right and is generally really helpful and is really good at it (: She also came up with the title for me (:**

**30 reviews, I love you all, you're amazing (:**

**Thank you to Bubblegirl15, hazellily, ****roflshdwutssomail, prisonerofazkaban1497****, Cookies and Cream 1234567 and randomness for reviewing (: that six reviews :D**

**Okay so I m so sorry for the long wait, its been like three weeks its because I was on work experience for two weeks and I was soo tired I had no idea reception kids were so tiring and then I wrote out a chapter but it was really rubbish so I did it again and I found it so hard I just had know idea what to write. But I have an idea about the next chapter so it shouldn't take too long I'll even try and do it with in a week this time.**


	12. What could go wrong?

**What Could Go Wrong?**

Lily woke up that morning with a pounding headache. She closed her eyes blocking out the sunshine and got out of bed. She picked up her glass water and took several small sips easing the headache slightly. She pulled her hair out of her eyes and walked over to the shower.

While she was in the shower she remembered the rounds from the previous night, they had been worse than last weeks. She had been busy still trying to decide whether she really did think James might have changed or if it was just a good arguing point with Severus. And James also seemed distracted, like he was also trying to decide whether to do something. So they had spent the time in silence neither of them speaking.

Once she had showered and changed Lily pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail, shivering from the draft coming in from the window. She walked out on to the landing but instead of going down to the common room, she went in to her old dormitory to see her friends.

''Hey Lily.'' Alice said when she walked in. Alice was sitting next to a mirror playing with her hair while Mary was apparently in the shower and Marlene was still asleep.

''Hey,'' Lily said yawning and sitting down on Marlene's feet, waking her up.

''Ow,'' She said sleepily kicking Lily gently off her feet.

Lily grinned and retorted by pushing Marlene out of her bed and on to the floor.

''Oh that's kind,'' Marlene said from the floor throwing a pillow at Lily, but missing and hitting Mary who had just come out of the bathroom.

''It was her fault,'' Marlene said grinning.

The other three girls laughed and Marlene got up to go into the bathroom, as she passed Lily she pushed her playfully on to the floor laughing.

When they were all ready they left the dormitory and went down to breakfast, Lily's headache now surprisingly better.

Sitting at the long Griffindor table, the four girls ate breakfast talking about random things, just enjoying each others company.

''How were your rounds last night?'' Alice asked Lily.

''Awkward,'' Lily said after swallowing her toast.

Marlene laughed and Lily kicked her under the table, ''it's not funny, we spent virtually the whole time in silence.''

''Why?'' Mary asked ignoring Marlene who was still laughing.

''I don't know, I was sort of thinking about Se-Snape and he just hardly said anything.'' Lily moaned, ''even last week was better than that, and we spent half of the time arguing.''

''You spent the best part of six years arguing,'' Marlene pointed out, ''you must be use to it now.''

''I am use to it, that's the point, now we have to get on, and it's hard,'' Lily groaned.

Alice smiled, ''that could only happen to you two.''

''Lucky us,'' Lily muttered and the others laughed.

''Come on, we've got charms,'' Mary said grinning, as they left the hall they could see the marauders up ahead of them turning the corner.

* * *

The Marauders made their way down to their charms class together, ignoring the group of slytherins hanging around next to the great hall.

''Did you do the homework today?'' Remus asked Sirius.

''What homework?'' James and Sirius said together.

Remus rolled his eyes, ''the charms homework we got on Wednesday.''

''No,'' they said slowly together.

''Clever,'' Peter said grinning.

''Come on or we'll be late,'' Remus said laughing at the look on James face as he began to walk again.

''I'll catch you up,'' Sirius said turning towards the nearest boy's bathroom.

''Alright,'' James called back to him ''but don't you dare bunk charms, I'm not going be the only one who hasn't done their homework.''

Sirius laughed at him from across the corridor, ''Flitwick will still be more angry with you, your head boy.''

''Don't remind me,'' James muttered thinking about last nights rounds where he had decided after much thought, not to mention the prank to Lily.

As Sirius made his way down the corridor towards the bathroom, he couldn't help feeling like he was being watched by someone. But with the ever growing fear of Voldemort, this was not a completely new sensation, and so he did not feel the need to explore the apparently empty corridor, his decision, which was not the greatest, may have been highly influenced by his growing need for the toilet, and so even when he was sure he heard a whispered remark behind him all he did was turn and continue his walk to the bathroom with a glance behind him.

After all Hogwarts was the safest place in the country, with Dumbledore there, what could go wrong?

Once he'd satisfied his need for the toilet, and was washing his hands paying particular attention to the ink mark that had found its way on to his hand form his leaking ink bottle, he heard the bathroom door swing open. Looking up he saw in the mirror that a whole bunch of Slytherins had come in to the room, including his own brother Regulus, his cousin Beletrix, Snape and some other idiots Sirius was sure were all going to embark on the fabulous career of death eaters.

''This is a boy's bathroom _Belatrix_ or are you incapable of reading?'' Sirius said turning to face the increasingly threatening group, pulling out his wand as he did so.

''Funny, I was just wondering why you where in here, for the same reason. _Sirius._'' She said scathingly.

''I needed to pee,'' Sirius said plainly, ''aren't you lot capable of going alone?''

Ignoring the comment, the group started to move forwards slowly towards Sirius, forming a semi-circle around him and blocking his way to the door.

''Well, this has been lovely,'' Sirius said sarcastically, ''but I'm actually meant to be receiving a detention for no homework in about ten minutes, so I'm going to have to cut the meeting short,'' he made his way to where the door had been before it had been covered by Slitherins. But got pushed back painfully in to the wall by two hulking boys, neither of who looked smart enough to tie a shoe lace.

''You know, you lot should really get a hobby,'' Sirius suggested mildly.

Bellatrix made an angry noise in the back of her throat.

''It was just an idea,'' Sirius said raising his eyebrows. ''Seeing as it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere, why don't you tell me why I'm here with all you _charming_ people.''

''Well you see _cuz_, we've got a problem,'' Bellatrix said, her voice full of hate.

''Really, is it that you all support a pathetic murdering idiot, 'cause I could have told you that,'' his voice matching her hate.

There was an angry hiss from the group of Slytherins and a few of them spat at Sirius, Belatrix took a step forwards towards him saying quietly ''Never talk about the dark lord like that, if you value you life.''

''What are you going to do about it?''

''Well its funny you should ask that actually, because you see our problem is that, Severus here has developed a spell. But he can't test it out on any of us because; well it's designed to kill. So we had a think and came up with you."

''So you think you can just use me?''

''Um, yeah that was just about it.''

Sirius shook his head in disgust, ''your sick,'' but he was starting to worry now, which was a rare thing. He couldn't get out, because of the door block, and he knew that if he so much as raised his wand he would get half a dozen hexes directed at him. He thought that out of the corner of his eye he saw Regulus make an involuntary movement suggesting that he was not completely happy with what was going on, but he ignored it knowing that he couldn't rely on him.

Beletrix nodded at the two hulking boys who had pushed Sirius earlier and they moved forwards towards him. They pushed him up hard against the wall and he pushed them back defiantly, although it made little difference.

''You know when I said Voldermort was a pathetic murdering idiot, I didn't mean it, I meant that he's a pathetic cruel murdering idiot, who's been possessed by a retarded ghost.'' Having accepted the fact that either way he was going to be hexed Sirius had decided that he may as well have some fun before hand.

But before he could think of any more decent insults he heard Snape shout, ''SECTUMSEMPRA.'' And he was thrown across the room; slamming in to the mirror and feeling it shatter all over him. From his half open eyes he saw the Slitherins leave the bathroom laughing. He looked down at his chest to see huge cuts opening up, he screwed up his face in the pain, forcing him self to stay conscious. There was blood spilling out of him forming a huge puddle around him, suddenly he felt dizzy the room around him was spinning. He pressed down hard on the wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding but nothing worked, he was now struggling to keep his eyes open. His only hope was that someone would walk in and find him; if not then he would die…

* * *

**A/N**

**Two chapters in three days :) Review?**

**Do you like it? I do but thats just me, what do you think?**

**A hughe thank you to everyone who has reviewed it really makes me feel great :D**

**To the one person who didn't like it, U is spelt like YOU and UR like YOUR and if you don't like my story don't read it rather than reading up to chapter 11 and then reviewing. If you want to complain about it at least tell me how to get better.**

**To everyone else thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter, I really liked writing it :D **

**And thank you to hazellily for doing a wonderful job at correcting all the mistakes :)**

**Please review :)**


	13. A sleepless night

**A sleepless night.**

The marauders were sitting in their charms lesson; they had waited for Sirius for ages before professor Flitwick had made them enter for the lesson, but he hadn't turned up.

The charms class were always easy to have conversations in, or to mess around in because Flitwick was much more relaxed that professor McGonagall. James sighed looking behind him once more to see if Sirius was there, but he wasn't. James turned to Remus, ''do you think he's bunking?'' he asked.

Remus shook his head, ''if he was going to miss the lesson he'd have said, besides he's got nothing to do were all in here.''

James nodded in agreement, ''where do you think he is?''

Both Remus and Peter looked as confused as James as they both shrugged, ''I don't get it, if he wasn't going to come to the lesson why wouldn't he have told us?'' Peter asked.

''He would have told us, he must have got side tracked or something.'' Remus said.

By this time professor Flitwick was taking the register as everyone else took their books out. When he reached Sirius's names and know one answered he looked up at the other three Marauders, ''where is he.''

James was scribbling on a piece of parchment not paying attention to anything that Flitwick said so Remus answered, ''he wasn't feeling well this morning at breakfast sir, so he went to the hospital wing.

Professor Flitwick nodded and went back to the register before saying, ''once you have all got your books out can you get your homework ready and I'll come and collect it.''

As James pulled his books out of his bag he realised what he also had stuffed in there. He grinned as he pulled out the marauders map wondering why he didn't think of it sooner.

''What's that?'' Peter said, ''I thought you didn't do the homework.''

James rolled his eyes, ''its not homework it's the map.''

Remus grinned, ''now we can find out where he's got to.''

They unfolded it under the desk, ''I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'' James muttered under his breath. They unfolded the map and started searching for Sirius's dot.

''There.'' Peter said pointing to the bathroom on the third floor.

''That's where he went like twenty minutes ago, why hasn't he left?'' James said confused.

The others had no more idea than James and before they could offer any suggestions they were interrupted by professor Flitwick, ''homework boys?'' he asked holding out his hand.

Peter and Remus handed out there homework while James quickly stuffed the map into his pocket.

''It that yours Potter?'' Professor Flitwick asked indicating the map which was now safely in James pocket.

''No sir, I think I've left mine in the common room, I was finishing it last night.'' He lied, ''can I go and get it?''

Flitwick hesitated for a moment, ''well okay then but don't be long.''

''I wont professor.'' James said as he picked up his bag and swung it on to his back.

''You don't need your bag though, not if your only going to your common room.'' He said with raised eyebrows.

James nodded dropping his bag back on to the floor, grinning at Remus and Peter who both still looked confused, ''I wont be long sir.'' James left the classroom but with no intention of going to the common room to get his non-existent homework. He headed straight for the boys bathroom that they had passed earlier. He dodged Peeves who despite being helpful for some pranks was not who he wanted to see right now. He found himself slowing down as he reached the bathroom, he made his was the room apprehensively though he was not sure why, Sirius was probably in there snogging some girl.

''Padfoot,'' he said as he pushed open the door to the bathroom, ''if your in here snogging someone then I'll give you a detention.'' He joked.

But as he walked into the room the grin was wiped from his face. Sirius was lying unconscious on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. James stood stunned at the door for a few seconds before he went quickly over to Sirius and knelt down, his knees splashing the fresh blood and causing rippled in the thick crimson substance.

''Padfoot.'' James said loudly, ''come on, wake up.''

He pressed down on the wounds in Sirius's chest trying to stop the blood that was still leaking out. James mind was blank, he didn't know what to do, the smell of blood in the bathroom was overpowering, he was surprised that he hadn't smelt it from outside or that know one else had walked into the bathroom. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to think what to do, he needed help. James got up and went over to the door pulling it open.

There were two sixth yeah boys over at the end of the corridor ''OI,'' James yelled at them, they looked over shocked that he was covered in blood, ''go get a teacher, someone's hurt.'' He said, ''NOW.'' He bellowed when neither of them moved, this seemed to get their attention and they ran off to the nearest classroom.

James went back to Sirius, ''someone's coming, it's going to be okay,'' he muttered more to himself that to Sirius who couldn't hear him. He continued to press on the wounds stopping the blood, he could just about hear Sirius's shallow breathing but each breath was getting shorter and shorter.

''Potter.'' Came a voice from the door. He looked up to see the door being pushed open. James sighed in relief when professor McGonagall entered the room. She moved quickly, summoning a stretcher for Sirius to take him to the hospital wing. Only when professor McGonagall had left the bathroom with Sirius and James following them did he realise that his hands were shaking, he clenched them shut in tight fists and sped up to talk to professor McGonagall, ''is he going to be okay professor?'' he asked half dreading the answer.

''I don't know.'' She said, ''madam Pomfrey needs to look at him, do you know what happened?''

James shook his head, ''I just found him there, he looked dead.'' He remembered the sight of Sirius on the floor and a fresh wave of dread washed over him.

Professor McGonagall looked at him her gaze softening slightly, ''I'm sure madam Pomfrey will be able to make him better.''

James nodded, not wanting to think about what would happen if she couldn't. By now they had reached the hospital wing, ''you wait here.'' Professor McGonagall said to James as she entered the hospital wing, but James had no intention of waiting around outside while his best friend's life hang in the balance. He followed them in to the hospital wing to see what was happening, madam Pomfrey was bent over Sirius who was now lying in a bed rather than the floor or a stretcher. She was muttering a spell as she traced Sirius's wounds with her wand.

Professor McGonagall turned around to see James, ''Potter I said wait outside.''

''Yeah,'' James said wrenching his eyes from Sirius, ''but you didn't expect me to.'' He said at a brief attempt at humour.

''Now.'' Professor McGonagall said sternly.

James turned reluctantly to leave the room turning as he reached the door to look at them, ''make sure he's okay.'' He said quietly pulling open the door and leaving the room.

James slumped down against the wall outside the hospital wing watching the door. He knew that he should go and find Remus and Peter but he didn't want to leave the hospital wing in case something happened in his absence. Also they would still be in lessons and he had a feeling that if he turned up in charms covered in blood there might be questions which he didn't feel like answering.

As he sat on the floor and rested his head on the wall, looking at his hands he realised that they were completely covered in dried blood.

The bell rang through the corridors, and James remembered that to get to horology which was what Remus and Peter had next they would have to come down this corridor, that meant he wouldn't have to go and find them. But this also meant that lots of other people would be coming down the corridor, James sighed and stood up, he was going to have to answer some questions.

He lent on the wall next to the door to the hospital wing, no one had come out so he still didn't know what was going on.

Two first years walked past his and he ignored the stairs that they gave him, he figured that he must look strange, his hands and robes were covered in blood.

''James, '' he heard Remus call from down the corridor, he was holding James bag as well as his own, ''Did you find…him,'' he finished slowly looking at James properly. ''Is that blood?'' he asked slowly.

James nodded, ''I found him, it's his blood.''

Remus and Peter both looked shocked, ''is he okay?'' Remus asked.

James ran is fingers through his hair in frustration, ''I don't know,'' he said defeated, ''he's in there,'' he gestured to the hospital wing, ''but they wont let me in.''

Remus nodded, stunned, ''do you know what happened?''

James shook his head, ''he was just lying there, I couldn't do anything and then McGonagall came and brought him here.''

''At least you found him,'' Remus said, ''he could have been there for ages if not.''

James nodded again; he couldn't get the image of Sirius's body out of his head.

The three boys waited in silence, occasionally speaking, out side the hospital wing waiting for someone to tell them what was going on. They ignored the people that walked passed them staring. Several teachers want in and out of the hospital wing including professor Dumbledore but none of them would tell the boys what was happening although several gave them sympathetic looks. They missed lunch because none of them were very hungry but still nothing changed.

When the bell to signal the end of the last lesson had gone and people were starting to make there way to lunch James stood up, ''I've had enough of this.'' He said angrily.

''James, what are you doing.'' Remus said looking up.

''I'm going to find out what's going on,'' James said walking over to the door to the hospital wing and pushing it open, Remus pushed himself to his feet and him and Peter hurried after James who had entered the hospital wing.

''Is he going to be okay.'' He said loudly to the teachers standing around Sirius's bed.

They turned around to see the three boys standing at the door.

''Potter I said wait outside.'' Professor McGonagall said sternly.

''We've been waiting outside all day.'' James argued angrily, ''we only want to know if he's going to be okay, its not like its that much to ask.''

Dumbledore smiled at them, ''I think the boys deserve to know what's happening.'' He said looking at madam pomfrey to explain.

''We don't know if he's going to be okay yet,'' madam pomfrey said, ''he's lost a lot of blood, and we'll find out tomorrow. You can't see him now,'' she said guessing their next question, ''but you can tomorrow.''

James nodded numbly, and turned around, not wanting to look at the bed where he knew Sirius was lying. He looked at Remus and Peter who looked like he felt.

''Come on.'' Remus said gesturing to the door, although his eyes were still on Sirius's bed.

James nodded and followed him out of the hospital wing, not speaking to or looking at the teachers, with Peter behind him. The three boys made there way back the Griffindor common room in silence. When they got back to the common room despite it being quite late there was still a fair amount of people in it who all turned to look at them when they entered, James realising that he was still covered in blood turned to the others, ''I'm going upstairs.'' he muttered.

James ignored the people staring at him and walked purposefully up to him room. Once he was there he closed the door and lent against it closing his eyes. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Sirius wasn't okay but he couldn't help himself, he didn't know what he would do.

He went in to the bathroom and pulled off his robes throwing them on to the floor. Once he was in the shower he scrubbed at the blood on his hands causing the water at the bottom of the shower to turn red. Once he was out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist he went over to the sink and began to wash under his nails where there was still some blood stuck.

When he had completely cleaned his hands he pulled on a tee-shirt and jeans. He wasn't tired even though it was nearly twelve, and even if he was he didn't think he would be able to sleep. He walked over to the window and looked out over the nearly pitch black grounds. He waited there for a long time, he thought about going down to the hospital wing in his invisibly cloak but decided that he couldn't face it.

He considered trying to sleep but didn't think he'd be able to so he went down to the common room to see if Remus and Peter were there. When he got down there it was clear that they weren't, there were only a few people there finishing homework. He went over to the chairs near the fire and sat down watching the fire flicker and slowly die.

* * *

Lily woke up very early in the morning, she rolled over to check the clock next to her it was four am, ''urg.'' She groaned into her pillow closing her eyes again.

When it became clear that she wasn't going to get any more sleep she pulled her bag up on to her bed and took out the star of her transfiguration homework that they had been given yesterday. As she rummaged around in her bag she realised that she had left her book down in the common room. She got out of bed yawning and wrapped her dressing gown around herself to go and get her transfiguration book. At first glance the common room looked deserted but once Lily had picked up her book she realised there was someone sitting next to the fire. She went over to see who it was.

James was sitting there, he was staring at the dyeing embers of the fire but he didn't look like he was really seeing them. Lily sat down on the chair besides him; she wasn't sure if he would want to see her at the moment but thought she should try anyway.

''I didn't think any one else would be awake.'' She said.

''Couldn't sleep.'' James said quietly still watching the fire.

''I heard about Sirius,'' Lily said after a moments thought, ''is he going to be okay?''

''I don't know,'' James said defeated, ''madam pomfrey said she wont know until tomorrow.''

Lily nodded, ''you know it wasn't your fault don't you?''

James didn't say anything; he just continued to watch the fire.

''James.'' Lily prompted.

He looked at her and Lily was surprised to see that his eyes were red, ''if I'd done something when I found him then it might be different, I could have gotten him the hospital wind faster, I could have stopped the bleeding, I could have found him quicker. But I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think.'' He said looking back at the fire.

Lily was stunned for a moment, ''James you saved his life. If you hadn't of found him then, well he would be dead. You found him and you got help, that's all anyone could have done.''

When James still didn't look convinced Lily reached out and took his hand, ''when he's okay he'll tell you himself, it wasn't your fault.''

James looked at her again, ''what if he isn't okay.''

Lily didn't know what to say, she wanted to say, 'he will be.' But she couldn't, instead she said, ''I don't know.''

James looked back at the fire, ''neither do I, him and the others there like brothers to me, there the closest thing to brothers I have. I don't know what to do if something happens to one of them. With quidditch injuries then its okay. Because no one really gets hurt from quidditch, but with things like this.''

Lily considered mentioning all the different times that the members of the quidditch team had been _really_ hurt from playing but decided that that wouldn't really help.

''You just have to believe that he's going to be okay.'' She said sorry that she couldn't think of anything better.

''What goods that going to do.'' James said angrily.

Lily shook her head, ''I don't know, but I don't know what else to say.''

''Sorry,'' James said, ''I just don't know what to do.''

''It's not your fault. You look tired.'' She said gently.

''I'm not.'' James said, ''have we got a meeting with the prefects later?''

''Yeah, but you don't have to come.'' Lily said, ''I can do it on myself.''

''Its okay, I'll come.''

''James really you should stay with Sirius, he's more important.''

James smiled briefly, ''I'll tell him you said that.''

Lily rolled her eyes, ''you should go to bed.'' she said.

''In a bit,'' James said, he didn't want to think about Sirius dying anymore than he had to and he had a feeling that asleep he would find it hard to think about anything else. ''What usually happens at Slughorns parties then, anything interesting?''

''Not really, sometimes he invites famous people but that's normally only at Christmas.'' Lily said understanding that James didn't want to think about what was going to happen to Sirius, ''but I doubt that he'll expect you to go to that if you don't want to.''

''No, I'm going to go.'' James said

''Why, the other day you were trying to get out of going.''

James shrugged, ''I've changed my mind.''

Lily shook her head, ''I don't understand boys.''

James smiled, ''don't try.''

''If you didn't want to go in the first place why did you try to make excuses, why weren't you just going to bunk it? I mean that's what you'd do if it was a lesson or a detention that you didn't want to go to.''

James watched her curiously, ''I've never bunked a detention.''

''Why?'' Lily said, she knew that he had bunked thousands of lessons.

''Every detention that I've got I deserved, if I got one that I didn't think I deserved then I wouldn't go but if I deserve them then I go.'' He smiled at Lily's confused expression.

''I'm not even going to try and understand you.'' She said smiling, ''come on, you need to sleep.'' She said standing up.

James stood up as well and they made their way over to the stair cases, ''Lily.'' James said just before they went up,

''Yeah.''

''Thanks.''

* * *

**a/n**

**I'm updating now because I've got sleepovers the rest of this week so i wont be able to till Tuesday other wise.**

**Do you like it? Ido I think its sweet :) can you review and tell me what you think :D**

**Thanks to every one who review and thanks to hazellily for correcting everything and over 40 reviews i love you all :D**

**Which charcter do you think is best? and which do you think I need to put more of into the story?**

**I know there was hardly and of the girls in this chapter and it was only Lily I'll try and put more of them in the next chapter.**

**Can you review please, I've put like three chapters up in less than a week I think :D**

**I think thats it, please review and I'll update soon, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update :D**


	14. Arguments

Arguments 

James woke form his patchy sleep with a start. For a moment, a blissful few seconds, he couldn't remember why his head hurt, why the memory of blood, the smell, the taste, were etched so strongly in his mind. Then he remembered. He wasn't sure how much sleep he had managed to get in the end, but he was sure that it was more than he had expected and that it hadn't been very much.

He felt sick and dizzy, he could still smell blood and the taste was still in his dry mouth. Getting out of bed, he pulled on fresh robes and discarded the ones that he hadn't bothered to change out of on the floor. Once again he washed his hands, scrubbing them so hard they were red and raw. He couldn't rid the feeling of dried blood clinging to his hands. Or the thought at the back of his mind that Sirius might not be okay.

He went down to the common room looking around for Remus and Peter, to his relief they were sitting in the chairs next to the fireplace, where he and Lily had sat last night. Going over to them he noticed Lily and the other girls at the other end of the common room, Lily caught his eye and smiled slightly reassuringly, he tried to smile back but it came out as more of a grimace. He reached the other two boys gradually becoming more and more nervous, and sat down next to them.

''Get much sleep?'' Remus asked.

James shook his head, ''not much, you?'' he replied.

''Same,'' Remus said and Peter nodded in agreement.

''Well, come on then,'' James said gesturing towards the door, ''lets go and see Padfoot.''

Remus hesitated, on the verge of saying something but closed him mouth and just followed James to the portrait hole.

''What if hes not okay?'' Peter asked slowly.

''He will be.'' James said decisively not allowing any other option.

They walked to the hospital wing in silence, there voices slowly dying away.

After a moment standing outside the door James pushed it open. He almost closed his eyes, dreading what he might see. But he was glad that he didn't, Sirius was sitting up in bed eating a bar of chocolate. His face was pale, and he looked tired, but he looked up at the sound of the door and grinned happily.

''PADFOOT!'' James cried happily alerting madam Pomfrey of there presence.

Sirius laughed loudly as his three friends came and sat around his bed, all of them looking much happier than they had been in a while.

Madam Pomfrey came over looking exasperated, ''Mr. Potter, let me remind you that this it a hospital wing, not a quidditch pitch, you can not shout.''

Her words however were lost on James and Sirius after she said 'quidditch', they both looked up, having just remembered something.

''Can I still go to the quidditch tryouts?'' Sirius asked pleadingly.

Madam Pomfrey glared at him, ''you could have died yesterday.''

''yeah,'' Sirius said apparently not seeing the importance of this point, ''but I'm fine now.''

''you can't play quidditch,'' She said firmly.

''It's on Friday, not today.'' James said.

''its Friday tomorrow Potter,'' she said with raised eyebrows.

''It's in the evening,'' James said in a last attempt to persuade her, but he could tell that her answer would not change.

''What if,'' Sirius began, ''I went but didn't play?'' he didn't look pleased with the idea but at least he would see the tryouts.

''No, you are to stay here until you are well again.''

''But I am well,'' Sirius said.

Madam Pomfrey ignored him, and handed him more chocolate before turning to go.

They continued to talk for most of the day, thinking up ways of getting Sirius to the quidditch tryouts without Madam Pomfrey knowing.

''So,'' Remus said after a while, ''what happened?''

Peter and James also looked at Sirius as well waiting for an answer. Sirius didn't say anything for a moment, almost as if he was deciding on how much to say.

''I can't remember,'' he said finally, avoiding their eyes.

James, who was almost positive that Sirius was lying, was about to say something, but before he could the door to the hospital wing swung open and professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall walked in and went over to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

James decided to ask Sirius about what had happened later and instead said, ''your popular today'' with a grin.

''I'm always popular,'' Sirius said grinning but not masking the look he gave James that clearly said _leave it._

James ignored him and turned in his seat to over to where madam Pomfrey, professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall were walking over to them. When they had reached them Dumbledore said, ''madam Pomfrey tells me your going to make a full recovery Mr. Black.''

Sirius grinned, ''yep, although I'm still not aloud to go to quidditch tryouts,'' he added scowling.

''Well I'm sure they can survive without you,'' Dumbledore said, ''now I'm sure you can guess what we would like to talk about.''

Sirius nodded and professor McGonagall looked pointedly at the other three boys, ''haven't you three got lessons?''

''Haven't you?'' James said.

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned, but before she could say anything Sirius said, ''I've already told them everything so they don't really need to go.''

James made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat and Remus kicked him, apparently James wasn't the only one to have noticed that Sirius wasn't telling the whole truth.

''Alright then," Dumbledore spoke after a moments thought, ''well can you tell us what happened yesterday.''

Sirius shrugged, ''the last thing I can remember is washing my hands and then waking up this morning.''

James coughed loudly but Sirius ignored him and continued to look at Dumbledore without acknowledging James.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, ''are your sure that you can't remember anything at all.''

Sirius was silent for a moment, ''I think I might have called Voldermort a pathetic cruel murdering idiot, who's been possessed by a retarded ghost.''

This time James didn't look annoyed and he didn't try to stop Sirius, instead he caught Sirius's eye and burst out laughing, even though he still didn't understand why Sirius was lying about his memory, or who did it.

''I'm sure that helped the situation,'' Professor McGonagall said dryly.

''Well I did have the feeling that I had touched a nerve,'' Sirius said as James continued to laugh.

''Are you sure you can't remember who it was?'' Dumbledore asked for a final time and Sirius shook his head taking another bite of chocolate, ''well then,'' Dumbledore said, ''we might have to put some security measures in place.''

James stopped laughing and looked up, ''that wont effect quidditch will it?''

''Not directly, no,'' Dumbledore said smiling.

* * *

After Dumbledore and McGonagall had left the hospital wing James turned back to Sirius, ''so what really happened.''

Sirius shrugged not meeting James gaze, ''I told you I can't remember.''

James scowled, ''I said I'd go to this meeting with Lily.''

''Go on then,'' Sirius said still not meeting his eye.

James got up and left the hospital wing. He didn't understand why Sirius would protect someone who would try to kill him without a second thought.

He kicked the door open that let to the corridor where the meeting was taking place. But before he entered the room, he lent against the wall and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He would talk to Sirius later and find out what he was doing.

As he pushed open the door he realised that most of the prefects were there, and they were only waiting for a few people.

Lily looked up when he entered and rolled her eyes exasperatedly, ''I told you, you didn't need to come.''

''And I told you I was coming. But Moony isn't.'' James muttered as he sat down next to her still looking distinctly annoyed.

''Well at least one of you is sensible. Is Sirius okay?'' Lily asked quietly.

''Oh he's fine, course he's not going to do anything about what happened.'' James growled angrily.

Lily frowned, ''why?'' she asked curiously, ''surly he wants them to be punished.''

''Yeah that's what any normal person would want, but no he has to be difficult.''

Lily frowned, she got the impression that James understood the reason why Sirius didn't want to tell anyone what had happened, but he just didn't like it. She had always got the impression that James and Sirius agreed on everything, mainly because they did, they didn't argue about proper things. In fact none of the marauders argued properly, the only time Lily could remember them having a proper disagreement was when Sirius had manipulated Snape in their fifth year, and Remus hadn't spoken to him for a week. But even then James had been on Sirius's side, it hadn't looked like he'd approved of what he'd done in fact he'd seemed to of thought that it was the most idiotic thing anyone could have ever done, but he still didn't fall out with Sirius. Lily sighed, but she couldn't work out what was going on because by now all of the prefects were seated in front of them and were waiting patiently for them to start.

Lily smiled at them all and started, "Hello, everyone." She said her mind still on the marauders.

''okay so this meetings really just to make sure that every things been okay so far this term and no one has had any problems. Also, we have to decide on the date of the first Hogsmead trip.''

When no one spoke Lily prompted them, ''have there been any problems?''

''Yeah,'' James said sardonically ''people getting beaten up in bathrooms.''

There was an awkward science as Lily kicked James angrily.

''Anything _else_,'' She said forcibly glaring at James.

When no one spoke Lily changed the subject, ''so has anyone got a preference for the next Hogsmead trip?''

''What about the Saturday after next,'' A sixth year Hufflepuff named Charlotte suggested and the others nodded in agreement, happy with this suggestion.

''That sounds good,'' Lily said smiling, ''I'll tell professor McGonagall. So unless anyone else has got any thing to add, I think we're done for now.''

After to others had left the room Lily turned to James, ''was that really necessary'' she said turning to face him.

James slumped down in his seat, ''sorry.'' he said.

Lily felt all her previous anger leave her as she looked down at James, she sat down next to him and said gently, ''so why isn't Sirius telling you what happened.''

Jams shrugged, ''it was obviously the Slitherins, because if it had been death eaters then they would have killed him and no one else in the schools going to do that.''

Lily had to admit that what James was saying made sense, even if she didn't like the fact that Severus might have been involved in what had happened.

''well who do you think would have done it?''

'' Belatrix, Regulus, Nott, Lestrange, Avery, and Snape.'' He added slowly, looking cautiously at Lily.

She looked sad and regretful but nodded in agreement, ''probably,'' she admitted.

Neither of them spoke for a moment until James looked up suddenly, ''but that's it!'' he exclaimed.

''er, what's it?''Lily asked, confused.

''he doesn't want to get him in trouble.''

''hang on James, your not making any sense, who doesn't want who to get in trouble?''

''Padfoot. Padfoot doesn't want Regulus to get in trouble.''

''I don't get it,'' Lily stated looking confused.

''come on,'' James said getting up, ''I'll explain on the way.''

''on the way to what?'' Lily asked, ''would you explain what you are talking about.''

''Right,'' James said as they walked down the corridor, ''Padfoot doesn't want to get Regulus in trouble. Because then he might get expelled and if he gets expelled then he would go and join Voldermort and probably get killed or sent to Azkaban and Padfoot might not like him but he doesn't want that to happen.''

''Oh,'' Lily said simply, and then as if she hadn't listened to half of what he had said she said, ''I've never heard any one say his name before, apart from Dumbledore.''

James shrugged, ''my dad always used it, being head of the Auror department I guess he had to but I never really heard any thing different until I came here. Moony and Padfoot both use it as well, so it's normal to us I suppose. Did you listen to my amazing deduction?'' he asked as an afterthought.

Lily laughed slightly, ''yes I listened, are you going to the hospital wing now then?''

''Yep''

''Well you might want to go that way,'' she said pointing down the corridor they had just passed, ''seeing as that's the way to the hospital wing.''

''oh,'' James said turning around, ''right.''

Lily laughed as they turned down the corridor to the hospital wing.

''you going to wait for me then'' James asked as they approached the door.

''I was actually thinking of going to do the transfiguration homework, that's for tomorrow.'' She said raising her eyebrows questioningly at him.

''I've started it,'' he said defensively, ''and besides if McGonagall gives me detention it means that I might miss Slughorns party. And you have to wait for me because other wise I might get lost.''

Lily laughed, ''get lost on the two minute walk to the common room.''

''yep and then it would be all your fault,'' James said smiling.

Lily laughed again, ''fine, I'll wait,'' she said smiling.

James pushed open the door to the hospital wing and was met by Madam Pomfrey, ''no more visitors today, the others have already gone.''

''Five minutes?'' James asked.

''No, its past curfew, you have to go back to your common room.''

''Two minutes then, please?'' James pleaded.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, ''fine, two minutes.''

Lily waited outside the hospital wing as James went in to talk to Sirius; she couldn't help smiling at how well the boys knew each other.

She pulled out her transfiguration book to read the chapter that they were to write the essay on and listened to the light murmur of voices coming from the room.

As she was reading she heard someone coming down the corridor, she looked up curiously to see who it was; no one was aloud outside their common room this late.

She groaned inside her head when she saw who was coming, Snape was walking down the corridor, he looked at her and she looked back down at the book trying to ignore him, she heard James and Sirius laugh and smiled, but it was short lived when Snape reached her and said, ''what are you doing?''

''I don't see what that's got to do with you.'' She said coldly.

''I'm just asking.'' he said defensively.

''I'm just waiting for someone, now will you go away?'' she didn't want to talk to him at the moment, in fact he didn't want to talk to him ever again if she could help it. But the only way she could see him going away was if she answered his questions, which would undoubtedly not end well.

''Who?'' Snape asked.

''It's none of your business.'' Lily said indignantly.

''It's only a question.''

''James,'' she said angrily, ''I'm waiting for James.''

"oh so it's 'James' now is it." Snape said angrily.

''yes its 'James', and yes we're friends and no me and you cannot and will not and will not ever be friends again, so will you just leave me alone.''

Snape looked slightly taken aback at Lily's outburst and didn't say anything for a moment, he looked like he was trying to think of something hurtful to say but Lily didn't care, she went back to the book praying that he would go away.

''I don't want to be friends with you anyway,'' he said coldly.

'Well I'm offended,'' Lily replied sarcastically, not looking up from the book.

Snape opened his mouth to say more, but Lily still didn't look up from the book.

* * *

Inside the hospital wing James and Sirius had discussed what had happened. James now knew his theory and understood why Sirius hadn't wanted to incriminate Regulus.

They had fallen silent when they heard raised voices out side the hospital wing, ''you know we probably shouldn't eavesdrop,'' Sirius pointed out.

James nodded, ''but it's a lot more interesting doing things that we shouldn't.'' he said.

Sirius laughed and they both became silent to listen, even though they couldn't hear them very well.

After a few minutes there was a loud slapping noise and the boys looked at one another confused, ''please say she hit him.'' Sirius said grinning.

James was confused, sure Snape was an annoying prat but he couldn't think of anything that would make Lily hit him. He got up and went over the door opening it and peering out to see what had happened.

Snape was standing there alone with his hand on his cheek looking shocked. James laughed at his stunned expression and Snape looked at him angrily, ''fuck off Potter,'' he said bitterly. James looked around for Lily but she had vanished, probably gone back to the common room, he thought.

James laughed and went back in to the hospital wing, ''you'll never guess what Lily just did.'' He said to Sirius.

''did she hit him, please say she hit him.''

James nodded and both the boys laughed happily until madam Pomfrey came over and said, ''that's enough, you've had far longer than two minutes and you need to sleep.''

''Alright then,'' James said, ''see you tomorrow.'' he said to Sirius and left the hospital wing.

When he entered the common the first thing he saw was Marlene laughing her head off at something Lily appeared to have said. James grinned and called over, ''nice one Evans.''

Lily looked over, her expression was a mix of shock, annoyance and pleasure, ''fuck off Potter.'' She called back but smiled at him to show him that she didn't really mean the insult.

James laughed and went over to where Remus and Peter were sitting watching him curiously, ''guess what Lily just did'' he said grinning as he sat down next to them.

**A/N**

**Heya, people :) **

**Feel free to hate me seriously I deserve it, I am terrible at updating sometimes.**

**But if you forgive me I'll give you cake :) virtual cake, but still cake :) and you can pick the flavour and you could review, just a suggestion.**

**45 reviews, this stories got 45 reviews I love you all and if we could get to fifty with this chapter it would be the most amazing thing ever :D**

**Okay so I know I've taken forever with this chapter, I'm sorry. I just found it so hard to write, I mean James and Sirius arguing it goes against the forces of nature. And I don't like the chapter in the first place but I just couldn't seem to get it right.**

**Plus I had thirteen exams in two weeks, there must be a law against that I'm only in year 10 so I need cheering up with a review.**

**Here's a useless piece of information for any of you who read my extensive authors notes I FINISHED MY SCIENCE COURSEWORK :D and if I ever here the word osmosis again I might die. **

**I've made a poll. It's on my profile, check it out? And don't worry this story will always be more important that any others that I write. **

**As always a massive thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed and to hazellily who is really helpful :)**

**Also incase anyone was wondering you'll find out what made Lily slap Snape in the next chapter :)**

**So… review? And get virtual cake.**


	15. The chapter without a name yet

The chapter with no name yet. Sorry if it says I've updated twice there is only one chapter

James was standing on the wet quidditch pitch, all his team apart from Sirius were standing around him and they were facing all the hopeful candidates for the vacant position of keeper. They had come out from lessons and gone straight to the quidditch pitch to prepare for the tryouts, James had made a slight de-tour to try and get Sirius out of the hospital wing which had failed miserably when madam Pomfrey had caught them and then refused even to let Remus and Peter go and see Sirius while the tryouts were taking place. As a consequence they were now up in the wet stands watching the tryouts take place.

James grinned and looked around at his team; Marlene was glowering at him from under her drenched hair. She came to stand next to him and said, ''if it rains anymore I will kill you.''

James laughed, he loved it, he loved quidditch in any weather. In his opinion the only way that it could be better was if Sirius had been able to get out of the hospital wing to come and join them, he had tried to get out but had been caught by madam Pomfrey just as he was leaving.

''Come on then,'' he said gesturing him team forwards, ''we need a keeper.''

''Right.'' He yelled, ''you all want to be a keeper, but we need a keeper who will put the practices before anything else they want to do.''

A murmur went through the crowd, they were all nervous, James could tell. They were worried about what he was going to say next.

''James,'' Marlene muttered, ''if you carry on like this there wont be anyone to tryout.''

James just grinned, ''I want the right player and if there scared of that then there not the right player.''

Marlene rolled her eyes at him but let him carry on, ''so, if you think that quidditch won't be your first priority then you can go now. Don't even bother trying out.''

A couple of girls left the crowd and James grinned at their honesty, he was sure that there were others in the crowd who fell into that category.

''Right,'' he said, ''everyone split in to groups of five and fly around the pitch when I tell you to.''

After they had all flown around the group had decreased by about half, which still left a large number of people.

''Right, okay now every one line up next to the goal posts, when I tell you to, one at a time your going to go up there and try and save some goals''

* * *

Lily was walking down the corridor towards professor McGonagall's office, she had left Mary and Marlene in the common room to go and tell professor McGonagall the Hogsmead date. As she walked down the corridor she couldn't help her mind wandering, she thought about what had happened to Sirius. She didn't understand how someone could do that, he could have died and they didn't care.

Lily reached the professors office and knocked. Once she had entered and spoken to professor McGonagall she turned to leave but was called back.

''Miss Evans.''

''Yes professor?''

''Professor Slughorn wanted to know if you and Mr. Potter were still going to his dinner this evening.'' Her lips were pressed together and she looked as though she thoroughly disapproved of Slughorns dinners as she waited for Lily to respond.

''I'll ask James and tell him.'' Lily said wondering if James was still going to go or not.

Once Lily had left the office she decided to go to the hospital wing, the quidditch tryouts had started hours ago and she was sure that they would have gone to tell Sirius who the newest addition of the team was. So she could ask James about Slughorn then and find out just how angry Marlene had got with James.

When Lily reached the hospital wing and pushed open the door she was surprised to see that none of the quidditch team was there. Sirius who was sitting up in his bed looking immensely bored looked up when he heard the door open, ''hi.'' He said as she entered the room.

''Hey, have the quidditch tryouts not finished then?'' she said walking over and sitting down,

''No,'' Sirius said dully before looking up hopefully, ''I don't suppose you want to go and find out what's happening do you?''

Lily shook her head, ''there's no way I'm going out in that rain.''

Sirius slumped back down on to his pillow, ''I'm bored.'' He moaned.

Lily laughed slightly before saying, ''the tryouts will be finished soon then you can find who got the position.''

''Your laughing at my despair, it's not funny.'' He said grinning at her, ''what are you doing here anyway, have you come to confess your undying love for me?''

''No,'' Lily said slowly, ''I was actually looking for James.''

''Have you come to confess your undying love for him?'' Sirius said grinning.

''No,'' Lily said firmly, ''I just wanted to know if he was going to Slughorns party.''

''Oh thank Merlin I managed to get out of that.'' Sirius said sounding relived.

''Yeah, and all you had to do was nearly die, what a mirical.'' Lily said sarcastically.

Sirius laughed, ''you're just jealous because you still have to go.''

''Yeah, I'm really jealous that I'm not lying in a hospital bed.'' Lily said smiling.

''You always come up with rational arguments.'' Sirius said rolling his eyes at her, ''you know what I said about James?''

''About me being madly in love with him?'' Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

''Well I actually said that you'd come to confess your undying love but it's the same principle.''

''Yeah?'' Lily said slowly.

''Well if I had said that last yeah then you'd have hexed me or yelled at me, which generally had the same outcome of me getting a detention, I'm not sure how that happened actually, I didn't do any thing wrong.''

As Sirius continued to condemn the school rules Lily proceeded to think about what he had said, it was true she thought, she would have yelled at him if he had said that. Actually she probably would have yelled at him for most things, not that he didn't deserve it.

Lily was brought abruptly back to reality by the hospital wing door swinging loudly open and a group of people walking in.

Lily and Sirius both looked up to see the quidditch team and Remus and Peter coming in to the room.

''If you have just made a decision then we wouldn't all be soaked _and_ we would have a keeper.'' Marlene who was drenched and looked very cold was in the middle of a very loud argument with James.

''We do have a keeper, sort of.''

''We don't, you made us spend all day out there in the rain and you didn't even pick anyone.''

''I did, I picked four people and I would have picked one of them but you told them all to come back next week and we'd choose then.''

''Because you were taking so long and we were all freezing to death.''

''I was finding the right person.''

''You were dragging it out so long and don't pretend that you weren't enjoying it, you loved every minute.''

Lily looked at Sirius, ''yeah I can really see why you wanted to go, it sounds great.'' She said sarcastically.

He laughed and ignored her, ''so did you not find a keeper then?''

''No, but we got down to four people and were doing it again next week so you can come then.'' James said grinning sitting down next to Sirius.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked Lily curiously taking a piece of chocolate from the bedside table next to Sirius and eating it.

''She came to tell me that she was madly in love with you.'' Sirius said conversationally.

James raised his eyebrows at Lily who said firmly, ''no I didn't, I was looking for you, are you still going to Slughorns party tomorrow, he wants to know.''

''That's basically what I said.'' Sirius muttered.

James ignored Sirius and said, ''do I get a choise.''

''No not really he'll just make sure you come to the next one.''

''Great.''

Marlene who had been sitting on top of Lily got up and pulled Lily to her feet, ''as lovely as this is I'm cold and you need to help me with me homework'' she said to Lily pulling her to the door.

''I'll tell Slughorn your coming then.'' Lily called to James as she was dragged out of the room.

The next day Lily and James had left the common room and were making there way to Slughorns party, ''so what do you do there?'' James asked

''Talk, eat, the normal stuff you do at a dinner.''

''Well at dinner I usually mess around or do some last minute homework.''

''Okay let me rephrase that, the stuff normal people do at a dinner.'' Lily said rolling her eyes at him.

James grinned, ''got any tips for me then.''

''Don't start a fight usually works quite well.'' Lily said smiling.

''What makes you think I'm going to get in a fight then?''

''You can remember who's going cant you.'' Lily said raising her eyebrows at him.

''Fair point, talking of stupid idiots what made you slap Snape yesterday?''

Lily blushed slightly, ''I didn't slap him, his face just got in the way of my hand.''

James laughed, ''either way what did he say?''

''Just something about one of my friends.'' Lily said evasively.

''Which friend?''

''Does it matter.'' Lily said but smiled despite her firm tone.

''Well I'm sure I heard my name mentioned.'' James said, the corned of him mouth twitching.

Lily glared at him, ''in passing maybe.''

''So.'' James said grinning, ''what friend was it.''

''It wasn't really anything I just wanted him to leave me alone and that was the easiest way to do it.'' Lily said quickly avoiding James eyes.

''I can think of easier ways.'' James said grinning and trying not to laugh.

''Fine, he said that I was only being friends with you to annoy him and I said that I was your friend because I wanted to be and that it had nothing to do with him anyway, then he said that I didn't know what I wanted and I just snapped and hit him.'' Lily said in a rush purposely not meeting James eyes.

James was silent for a moment apparently unsure on what to say, and then grinning he said, ''so we're friends are we?''

Lily rolled her eyes at him, ''James I would make it perfectly clear if we weren't friends.''

James laughed loudly as they reached the door to Slughorns office. Lily looked at him before she pushed open the door, ''don't get in to a fight.'' She said clearly.

''I wont, don't worry, I'm not that stupid.''

Lily sighed and pushed open the door, they were met by Slughorns booming voice, and ''ahh miss Evans and Mr. Potter, come in come in, don't be shy.

James raised his eyebrows at Lily as they walked into the room and she swatted his arm lightly before turning to professor Slughorn.

''Hello sir.'' She said politely and James nodded in greeting not looking at the teacher but instead scanning thee room where other people were sat to see who was there.

''You didn't tell me _he_ was going to be here.'' James moaned to Lily looking over to some slytherins were sitting and glaring at Snape.

''Didn't I, it mush have slipped my mind.'' Lily said going over to the table and pulling James with her.

When they were sitting down James who was looking increasingly annoyed scowled at Lily, ''you didn't tell me that they were going to be here either.'' He indicated Beletrix and Regulus.

''Actually I did, you just weren't listening. You don't have to do anything, just eat and don't start a fight.''

''Don't worry, I'm not going to start a fight.''

Lily sighed and turned to look at the people who were coming in to the room, two Ravenclaws entered and sat down after greeting Slughorn.

The food appeared shortly after they were all seated and conversation broke out.

''Would you just try and enjoy it.'' Lily muttered to James who had been glaring at the slytherins.

''There's nothing to enjoy, this is the most boring evening I have ever spent in Hogwarts including all the detention I've had.

''Oh stop over reacting and listen.''

James scowled at her and turned to watch Slughorn but not really listening wondering how long it would be before he was made to speak.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so this hasnt been checked yet because I wanted you to have it as soon as possible and as soon as its been checked I'll replace it.**

**I know that its not very good and that it ends badly but I'm going to carry it on in the next chapter and theres also going to be some more Lily and Sirius friendship in the next chapter.**

**And a massive thank you to Bubblygirl15, Novelnerd97 (Who had a great idea about Lily and Sirius), ShortieGirl1, The Girl Who Always Smiles and roslshvuakomail( have you changed your name, I was trying to work it out and i got: rolling on the floor so laughing so hard Voldermort used avada-kadavra on me- and then I got stuck, was I close?) 50 REVIEWS I love you all :)**

**Okay so untill next time caio :) and review please.**

**Oh and my updating might become even more random over the next month or so because I've got like sixteen exams coming up and I need to revise :) **


	16. Tension

**Tension **

Lily was hopeful as the evening neared its end; James hadn't got into any arguments with the Slytherins. It was true that he hadn't spoken to anyone apart from her and he was deliberately avoiding Slughorns eye, but all in all she thought that the evening had been quite successful, so far.

Only as they were finishing pudding did the slight worry grow in her stomach. Not because James did any thing stupid though but because professor Slughorn started up a conversation with him.

''So, James,'' he said after he managed to catch James eye fleetingly, ''your dad works in the ministry, doesn't he?''

''Yeah.'' James said with a very forced smile that Slughorn did not seem to notice and if he did he didn't care.

''What does he do?'' Slughorn prompted.

''He's the head of the auror department.'' James said.

''Ahh a fine job, I thought he did something like that, I'd heard it somewhere through the ministry. Does he enjoy his job?''

''Yeah he loves finding families torn apart because of Voldermort. Going in to peoples homes and finding five year olds lying on the floor dead just makes his day'' James said angrily stabbing his tart with his fork as the other students and Slughorn flinched at the sound of the name and the violent scene.

''Oh, yes, well in this most hard time it must be hard, but in happier times did he enjoy it?'' Slughorn said trying to fix the awkward silence that had filled the room.

''I don't know Sir, I can't remember.'' James said scowling.

''Ah, no I don't suppose you can,'' Slughorn said hesitantly, ''well, are you enjoying being head boy, it must be a lot different from your previous years. What's been your favourite part?'' he asked in a falsely cheery tone.

''I don't know, it a tough choice between finding one of my best friends dyeing in a bathroom and getting no sleep for three days.'' James said sarcastically.

Lily kicked James under the table and glared at him, he sighed and looked back at Slughorn, ''my favourite part is, being friends with Lily.'' He said after a moments thought.

''Yes, well she is a lovely girl.'' Slughorn said beaming at his favourite student.

Lily blushed slightly from Slughorns gaze and glared some more at James, ''don't worry, you've got the whole year to change it and to be fair I haven't had that many things to choose from.'' James muttered to her grinning for the first time that evening.

From across the table Beletrix made a scathing noise, James looked at her and said angrily, ''have you got a problem.''

''No.'' she said narrowing her eyes at James.

Lily grabbed James arm under the table to stop him retaliating, ''leave it.'' She muttered to him.

James clenched his jaw shut and looked away from Beletrix, staring murderously at his food.

Once every one left Slughorns room James and Lily walked together down the corridor towards the common room, Lily watched James thinking about what he had said. As they approached a suit of armour Lily decided to ask him about it, ''did your dad really find a five year old?''

James stopped walking and looked at her, ''no,'' he said, ''but one of the guys he works with did, and- and we knew the family.''

Lily didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, ''James I'm sorry.''

James shook his head, ''it's not your fault.'' He said quietly.

''No but still, I'm sorry that he died.''

''Yeah me to, his mum and dad died as well, just because they said something against Voldermort.''

Lily was silent there wasn't anything that she could think of saying, ''I'm really sorry James.'' She said again resting a hand on his arm.

James nodded but before he could say anything the Slytherins from the party rounded the corner, ''well this is very cosy.'' Beletrix said smirking.

Lily's grip on James arm tightened instinctively as she felt the muscles in his arm tense, ''James.'' She muttered Lily glanced fleetingly at the Slytherins and saw the look in Snape's eye; he was glaring at Lily hand which was still on James arm.

To Lily's surprise James turned away from them to face her, ''lets go and tell Patfoot what a crap evening it's been.'' He said ignoring the voices behind him.

''Yeah.'' Lily muttered still surprised that James wasn't reacting.

As they walked down the corridor there was a flash of red light and a stunning spell flew down the corridor narrowly missing Lily's head. James pulled out his own wand and spun around pointing it Snape who also had his wand out, but before James could utter a spell a sharp voice rang down the corridor, ''WHAT is going on here!''

Professor McGonagall was walking down the corridor towards them, before Lily or James could respond to her question Beletrix said, ''Potter just tried to hex Severus Professor.''

''No he didn't, professor she's lying.'' Lily said outraged.

Professor McGonagall looked at Snape and James who both had their wands out and were looking equally angry, ''Potter, Snape my office now. The rest of you go back to your common rooms now.''

''But professor,'' Lily began but was cut off by James who didn't seem in the mood to argue,

''Its fine,'' he muttered, ''I haven't had a detention yet this term.'' A faint smile barely disguised on his face.

Lily scowled but didn't say anything as James walked to follow Professor McGonagall she was sure that he would make it perfectly clear what had happened.

Once they had vanished from sight Lily walked away leaving the Slytherins in the corridor, she had decided to go the long way to the common room so she didn't have to pass them.

As she passed the hospital wing wings slightly open door she heard a voice calling out to her, ''Oi.''

She pushed the door open fully and looked inside; Sirius was sitting on his bed looking fully awake and utterly bored.

''Isn't Prongs with you?'' he asked as Lily walked in to the room.

''No,'' Lily said, ''he had to go to professor McGonagall's office.''

Sirius frowned, ''why what did he do?''

''Nothing.'' Lily said sitting down on the chair next to him.

''Really, how come he's in trouble then?''

''We met Snape and the other Slytherins,'' Lily said sighing.

''So, the evening wasn't a success then?'' Sirius said a faint grin playing on his lips.

''Yeah, that's one way of putting it.'' Lily said.

''Enlighten me,'' he said now grinning, ''what happened?''

''Well it was all going fine, in fact it was quite good, oh don't look at me like that it was. But then Slughorn started talking to James and it all sort of turned bad.'' Lily began.

''I said it would.''

''Shut up. Anyway Slughorn asked about his dad and about his job and weather he enjoyed it and it just went down hill from there.''

Sirius rolled his eyes, ''what did Prongs do?''

''Well when Slughorn asked if his dad enjoyed his job James got really annoyed.'' Lily said slowly.

''I don't blame him, what kind of stupid questions that.'' Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Lily laughed slightly, ''anyway, then when we left, well we met Snape and you can imagine what happened then.''

''Sounds like I missed a really good night.'' Sirius said sarcastically grinning at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and checked her watch she knew that really she should go back to the common room but she didn't feel like it at the moment.

''Guess what.'' Sirius said grinning.

''What?''

''I can leave tomorrow.'' He said happily.

Lily smiled, it would be good to see the marauders back together again despite the havoc they would cause, ''I guess the means that we can say goodbye to the nice calm castle then.''

''of course.'' Sirius said grinning, when Lily didn't say anything Sirius prompted her, ''that's the part where you tell me that I'm too irresponsible.''

Lily smiled, ''I was just thinking.'' She said vaguely.

''About what?'' Sirius asked.

Lily hesitated before speaking, ''stuff.'' She said, she had been thinking about Snape, he had tried to stun James and then let him take the blame for something he hadn't done. Lily remembered the little boy who had told her stories about magic and had been her best friend for so many years; she wished he hadn't grown up.

''Oh come on, you've got to give me more than that I'm dyeing here.'' He said grinning.

''I thought you said you were coming out tomorrow.'' Lily said smiling at him.

Sirius shrugged, ''same difference.'' He said still waiting for an answer.

''What happened?'' she asked,

''What?'' Sirius said slowly.

''What happened when you got attacked?'' Lily repeated, ''I mean it's fine if you don't want to tell me, I just wondered.''

Sirius frowned, ''why?'' he asked.

Lily didn't say anything for a moment, ''I just wondered, I wanted to know if, if Snape had been involved.'' She said, ''it's fine though, I know you haven't told the others, you don't have to tell me.''

''The only reason I haven't told the others is because they'd go and punch them or something and get themselves expelled.'' Sirius said.

Lily smiled slightly, ''its fine, you don't have to.'' She repeated.

Sirius shook his head and closed his eyes, ''Snape was there.'' he said, ''he used the spell, but if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you.'' He finished smiling slightly.

Lily nodded sadly, ''he didn't use to be like that.'' She said suddenly, ''I know you always hated him but he really did use to be nice.''

''You don't need to make excuses for him you know.'' Sirius said, ''he's not your responsibility.''

Lily nodded and sighed, ''I know.''

They sat in silence for a moment both engrossed in their own thoughts, after a while Lily looked at her watch, it was half past one, ''I should got to bed.'' She said yawing, ''and you should get some sleep.''

Sirius nodded and smiled at her as she got up to leave, ''night.'' He said.

Lily nodded yawing again, ''night.'' She said leaving the room; somehow they both understood the unspoken agreement not to tell anyone about their conversation.

* * *

**A/N**

**Heyy guys,**

**I know I have taken forever but I did warn you :) the good news is that I only have two exams left :D chemistry at the end of the month and my art mock next month, and then I have to do even more this time next year :( **

**So did you like the chapter, I actually did although I was in a bad mood when i wrote some of it thats why its kind of depressingly sad :/**

**I got 6 review for the last chapter, thats more than any other chapter, thank you so much to, Bubblygirl15, ShortieGirl1, roflshvuakomail, TWHATT18, . and Cookies and Cream1234567 your reviews mean the world to me :) **

**Yesterday I was drawing this massive picture of Hogwarts yeah and I thought that you guys could send me requests of people to draw and I could make an accound on Photobucked or somthing and put them up there because I love drawing and I am actually quite good at it or Ive been told I am so yeah tell me what you think and if anyone wants me to send me somone and I'll give you the link in the next chapter :) **

**Anyway another favor, I was wondering if any of you like Harry and Ginny one shots, because I put up one called BREATHE that I was wondering if any of you would like to check out if you felt like it?**

**Okay one more favor, review please, I want to get six reviews again or more but I know thats unlikely so yeah review please?**

**Also sorry for the rubbish title, I got stuck :)**

**Sorry for the obsessivily long A/N I'll let you get back to your lives now :) **


	17. Giving up on relationships

**Obviously I don't own it…**

**Can't think of a name any ideas?**

''Ugh, why are we up this early?'' Marlene, who was playing with her food, groaned miserably on Sunday morning, as they ate their breakfast.

''No idea.'' Lily moaned.

''Okay so I understand why Marley's tired she doesn't go to sleep until at least two but why are you tired?'' Alice asked Lily curiously.

Lily shrugged. ''Just couldn't sleep much.''

Mary grinned. ''How was Slughorns party last night then?''

''Rubbish.'' Lily said bluntly.

''That bad huh, what happened?'' Alice said smiling slightly.

Before Lily could say anything the loud voice of James Potter butted into their conversation. ''Hello ladies.''

''Go away.'' Lily groaned without looking up.

''Charming, you must let me take you out again.'' James said grinning.

''Number one; you did not take me out. Number two; you will never take me out, we've been through that. Number three; if you are ever invited to one of them again I'm not going.''

''Charming.'' James said sitting down along with the other boys. ''Anyway, look who got out of the hospital wing- hang on where's he gone.''

''Mmm an empty seat, that's very interesting, anyway what happened last night?'' Marlene asked.

''OI, Padfoot come over here.'' James yelled across the hall to where Sirius was talking to a blonde girl.

Sirius detached himself from the blonde and walked over to the group sitting down. ''I was just telling Sophie about my traumatic experience.'' He said grinning.

''You know in some alternate universe someone might be able to make that sound sweet except that girls name is Sarah.'' Mary said rolling her eyes at Sirius.

Sirius grinned. ''Sarah, Sophie same difference, I haven't flirted with a girl since we got back I needed it.''

Remus shook his head in amusement. ''Poor girl.''

''You all better then?'' Alice asked.

''Yep.''

''So which one of you is going to tell us what happened last night then.'' Marlene asked James and Lily.

''Him.'' Lily said rubbing her head.

''Why are you so tired anyway?'' James asked Lily.

''Just couldn't sleep.'' Lily said not looking up from the table.

''You should have come and listened to McGonagall shouting at us it would have sent you to sleep.''

Lily rolled her eyes looking up at him. ''Only you would find that boring.''

''Well I have heard it all before.''

''That's not something to be proud of.''

''Hello, we are still here you know.'' Marlene said still waiting to be updated on the previous night's events.

James grinned and began to fill everyone in on what had happened, although Lily couldn't help notice that he made it all seem a lot more cheery than it had been.

''I said it would be rubbish.'' Sirius said grinning.

''You didn't exactly have a great time.'' James said grinning at him.

''I bet it was better than yours.''

''Hang on are you two arguing over who had the worst time?'' Lily asked.

''No were arguing over who had the best time.'' James answered grinning.

''Ugh, it's too early for you to be this annoying.'' Marlene moaned at James and Sirius.

''Their always like this.'' Remus said as he ate his toast.

''Great.''

''So what are you lot doing today then?'' James asked the girls as he spread butter on his toast.

''Sleeping.'' Lily and Marlene said together.

James frowned. ''Why _are_ you so tired? You can't have gone to bed later than me and I'm not tired.''

Lily shrugged. ''I just couldn't sleep.'' She said again and rubbed her eyes. ''Did you get a detention from last night?''

''Yeah.'' James said scowling slightly but not looking too annoyed.

''But you didn't do anything.'' Lily said angrily.

James shrugged. ''It doesn't matter. You've got one as well.'' He said to Sirius.

''What how have I got one, I didn't do anything?'' Sirius said indignantly.

''You had that one that you missed cause' you were in the hospital wing, you've got to do it at the same time as me, on Friday.'' James said grinning at the prospect.

''Should be good. We are doing the same thing?'' Sirius said checking.

''Yep.'' James said.

''What's the catch?'' Remus asked. ''McGonagall stopped putting you to together in detentions in fourth yeah.''

''Well McGonagall's going to be there obviously and Snape so it might be slightly less fun than it could have been but it could still be fun.''

''Only you two could find detentions fun.'' Alice said rolling her eyes at them.

''Well we know how to make them fun.'' Sirius said grinning.

''You've had plenty to practice from.'' Remus said grinning at them.

''You should be annoyed, you've got a detention that you don't deserve, but instead your deciding on how fun you can make it.'' Mary said to James.

James shrugged. ''May as well make the most of it.'' He said.

In the time they had been talking and eating the hall had filled up with people coming in for breakfast. ''I'm bored.'' Sirius stated to the group after a moment of silence.

''Do some homework.'' Alice suggested.

''What?'' Sirius said as if he had never heard the term before. ''On a Sunday, why?''

''Because your bored.'' Lily said.

''Well how will homework stop me from being bored?''

''It'll give you something to do.''

''Yeah but it will make me even more bored.''

''No it wont, you'll have something to do.''

''Please.'' Remus said. ''Lets just end this conversation now.''

''So, if we're not going to have an interesting conversation I might just go and talk to Sophie.'' Sirius said looking around.

''Sarah.'' Mary said.

''I knew that.''

''Course you did.''

''Something tells me that this Sunday is going to be very unproductive.'' Remus groaned.

Later that day Lily, Alice, Mary and Marlene were making their way slowly down through the entrance hall into the grounds.

''I am so tired.'' Marlene groaned as the other girls laughed.

''I'm okay now, not tired at all.'' Lily said grinning.

''Lucky you.'' Marlene said scowling at her.

''You should have gone to sleep earlier Marley.'' Mary said laughing as Marlene yawned.

Marlene ignored her as they made their way down to the lake to sit in the shade.

''Are you meeting Frank in Hogsmede on Saturday?'' Lily asked Alice.

''Yep.'' Alice said beaming happily. ''For the whole day.''

Marlene mimicked being sick behind Alice's back so only Lily could see, she swatted her arm lightly but laughed all the same.

''What about you lot?'' Alice said grinning suggestively.

''I gave up relationships.'' Marlene said flatly.

The girls laughed at her. ''Your not that bad at them Marley.'' Mary said grinning as they sat down next to the lake.

''Do you remember the last time I had a boyfriend?''

''Didn't you end in a shouting match in the middle of the great hall at dinner?'' Lily said laughing at her.

''Exactly, that is why I gave up relationships.'' Marlene said throwing a handful of grass at Lily's head.

Alice rolled her eyes. ''Spoil sport. What about you two?''

Lily wrinkled her nose in answer and lay back on the grass. ''Too much trouble.'' Mary nodded in agreement laughing at Alice's disappointed face.

''You lot are no fun.''

''Who's no fun?'' said a voice approaching them.

Lily jumped when she heard the voice and rolled over in the grass so she could see who was talking. 'Do you always do that.'' She said to James and the other Marauders who were coming towards them.

''Do what?'' James asked innocently.

''Eavesdrop and then but in to other peoples conversations.'' Alice said lying down next to Lily.

''Yeah it's a hobby of ours.'' Sirius said sitting down next to the lake and dipping his hand in. ''Bloody hell its cold in there.'' He said pulling his hand out quickly and spraying everyone with water.

''That's why no one else is going near it.'' Marlene said wiping water off her arms.

''So.'' Sirius said ignoring Marlene. ''Who's no fun?''

''Doesn't matter.'' Marlene said vaguely lying down with the other girls.

''Well this is fun.'' Sirius muttered splashing everyone with water again to general cries of annoyance.

''We're trying to relax.'' Alice said kicking Sirius and closing her eyes.

''We could go and play quidditch.'' James suggested to Sirius.

''No you can't.'' Lily said before Sirius could agree. ''Those second years are having a go on the brooms you'd just scare them.''

''We could say we were having the tryouts then they'd have to let us play.'' Sirius suggested and Lily glared at him. ''Or not.''

''When are the tryouts?'' Marlene asked.

''Um, can't remember lets say next Sunday.'' James said as he watched the second years play. ''Don't get a detention.'' He added to Sirius.

''Are you really considering going to tell them to let you play.'' Alice said as James continued to watch the second years mess around on the brooms.

''Course I'm not, do you think that one's in Griffindor?'' He asked pointing at the highest one.

Marlene and Sirius looked up at the flyers. ''Maybe.'' Marlene said. ''Why?''

''She could make a good seeker.'' James said continuing to watch the girl. ''We need a seeker and a keeper.''

''Mmm.'' Marlene said. ''You'll just have to wait for the tryouts and see if she turns up then wont you.''

James sighed and sat back to watch for potential players with the others.

**A/N **

**Okay so I've been forever I'm really sorry** **but I broke my arm and it's been really hard getting use to typing again.**

**Here's the link to my drawings that I said about in the last chapter if you cant see it on here then its on the top of my profile:  
.com/albums/dd461/ottoismydog/Harry%20Potter%20Drawings/  
Remember send me people to draw, I'm in the middle of Lily and the Marauders, I'm normally faster than this but its hard with a broken arm.  
If you need a password which I don't think you will its - ottoismydog**

**I'm going on holiday for a week tomorrow but then it's the six week holidays so I can get lots of writing done then (:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I haven't got time to put all your names 'cause I have to be up in three hours but your all amazing and please review again (:**

**Review please and I hope your having a good summer (:**


	18. Only just

**Only just.**

''James, JAMES!''

''What, where, who died?'' James said with a start jumping up and pulling his wand out.

Sirius, who was sitting opposite James howled with laughter at the look on his face and rolled around in the arm chair he was in.

James threw a cushion at him and turned to see who had spoken to him, Lily was standing behind his chair trying not to laugh. ''We have rounds now,'' she said grinning.

''Oh yeah, I forgot,'' James said stretching.

''Have fun,'' Sirius called as Lily and James left the common room.

It was a mild Monday evening as they walked through the deserted corridors of the castle. ''What's the point of this?'' James said as they passed the great hall.

''The point of what.''

''This, rounds, nothing ever happens, there's never anyone out here.''

''That's not the point, if there was never anyone doing them then there would be people out here wouldn't there it's because we patrol that people aren't running around at night.''

''It never stopped us,'' James said grinning.

''Yeah well there's always going to be some idiots who don't follow the rules.'' Lily said smiling.

''You wouldn't have any fun without us.''

Lily smiled but didn't say anything; she just continued to walk down the corridor. James lent against the wall and looked out of the window. ''Its going to be a full moon next week.'' He said more to himself than to Lily.

''Mm.'' Lily said her smile fading slightly.

James frowned at her expression. ''What?''

Lily hesitated before saying. ''Remus told me, about, well.'' Her voice faltered as she too looked out the window.

James frowned again, ''Told you what?''

''You know what,'' Lily said looking back at him.

''He never told us he told you,'' James said joining her at the window.

''Well I doubt it's something he enjoys talking about.'' Lily muttered. ''He told me last year, we used to do rounds with each other. I couldn't exactly miss that he wasn't there every full moon.''

''Ohh,'' James said, ''Well I'm not going to be able to do this next week.''

Lily frowned. ''Why?''

''Full moon,'' James said simply.

Lily shook her head. ''I don't think I want to know. Your not going to do anything dangerous are you?''

''I thought you didn't want to know,'' James said smiling briefly.

Lily shook her head. ''Come on, we need to do this.''

James nodded and followed her down the corridor. As they were walking James began to think about the conversation he had overheard, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, telling himself that it wasn't the right time to bring it up. As he thought about it he realised that really it wouldn't ever be the right time to bring it up, but he wanted to ask about it anyway.

''Lily?'' He said as they turned the corner towards the astronomy tower.

''Yeah.'' She said.

''You know when, um.''

''What James?'' Lily said raising her eyebrows at him.

''When you were talking to Snape, a while ago.''

Lily frowned. ''When.''

James took a breath bracing himself for the explosion. ''When you were with Marlene.''

''You were there.'' She said angrily. ''I didn't see you.''

''I'd been talking to Mark about quidditch, when I came back you were there.'' James said now regretting bringing the subject up.

''You didn't need to stay and listen, you could have gone down a different corridor.'' She said turning to face him.

''Well you were taking about me.'' James said.

''That doesn't give you the right to eavesdrop.'' Lily said her temper flaring.

''Look all I wanted to know was was it true, did you mean it?'' He questioned.

''You think I'm just going to make it up to hurt him.''

''No, of course not I just didn't realise that you would defend me.''

''Lets just finish this.'' Lily said avoiding his gaze and striding away down the corridor.

''Look Lily.'' James said running after her. ''I didn't bring it up to annoy you. I just, I don't know, look it didn't make me feel good when I heard you, I felt crap. Last year I might have felt good, smug even. But now, now I don't know. I'm sorry though, for everything I did to Snape, and you.''

Lily stopped walking and lent against the wall. ''I meant it you know, I didn't just say it to annoy him, I meant it.''

''Cheers.'' James said slightly surprised that he wasn't being yelled at anymore.

''Come on.'' Lily said. ''Lets get back to the common room.''

James nodded. ''You know it wouldn't have killed you to let me know you didn't think I was a prat.'' He said as they walked down the second floor corridor.

Lily laughed lightly at this comment. ''But James I do think you're a prat.''

James didn't reply he just rolled his eyes at Lily. ''Come on.'' He said gesturing towards a tapestry. ''There's a short cut here.''

Lily looked hesitant for a moment before following James into the deserted corridor. ''You know.'' She said mildly. ''Last yeah our fights were much more violent.'' It was true she thought, last year there was no way they would be anywhere near each other after even a fight like that. Actually there was a very slim chance that they would be anywhere near each other even when they hadn't fought last year.

''Mm.'' James said thoughtfully. ''But last year you didn't know how great I am.'' He said jokingly.

''Last year you really were a prat.''

''Charming.'' James said although he didn't protest the label.

''Come on then.'' Lily said as they left the short cut and entered the corridor leading up to the common room.

* * *

The rest of the week passed reasonably well, none of the Marauders got detentions which James was very pleased about as it meant quidditch try-outs would be able to go ahead as planned with all the players.

They were set lots more homework, which Sirius had been very disgruntled about; ''honestly how are we meant to do all this and relax.''

'I don't think relaxing was part of the deal.''

The evening of James and Sirius's detention arrived quickly and at seven o'clock on Friday evening they were to be found making their way to professor McGonagall's office.

''This should be interesting.'' Sirius said grinning slightly as they approached the office.

''Don't do anything to get another detention, I'm not rescheduling practice again and I want the whole team there.'' James said glaring at him.

''Okay, okay.'' Sirius muttered looking slightly amused as James knocked on the door to the office.

''Come in,'' Professor McGonagall called.

''Professor,'' Sirius said in greeting as he entered, ''It's been too long.''

''We had a lesson today Mr. Black,'' the Professor said raising her eyebrows at them.

''Yes but my heart aches professor,'' Sirius said grinning as Professor McGonagall's lips thinned and she sighed in exasperation.

James, who had been trying not to laugh, kicked Sirius to make him shut up. ''What do you want us to do professor?''

''You'll be cleaning the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey as soon as Mr. Snape gets here,'' Professor McGonagall said.

''Will we be able to use magic?'' James asked.

''That will be up to Madam Pomfrey,'' Professor McGonagall said.

Sirius sighed, ''I've spent way too much time there this year.'' He muttered.

''At least this time you'll be conscious,'' James muttered, grinning at him.

''That could be a bad thing,'' Sirius said as there was a knock on the door.

''Come in,'' Professor McGonagall said as James laughed at Sirius.

''Your late,'' Sirius muttered and James kicked him as Snape glared angrily at them.

Professor McGonagall ignored them and told Snape what they would be doing for the detention. ''Right, I'll take you to the hospital wind, to make sure you don't take any detours.''

''Professor-'' Sirius began in mock outrage but James kicked him again to shut him up.

They followed Professor McGonagall out of the office and along the corridor, Snape walked behind the professor and James and Sirius were behind him.

''I don't see why we have to have a detention with him, it'll be no fun,'' Sirius muttered to James.

''Mm,'' James replied, ''because detention isn't meant to be fun.''

''You sound like a Head Boy,'' Sirius muttered.

James raised his eyebrows at his friend. ''Going to a detention, not a great situation is it?'' Then he grinned at Sirius. ''At least you're here for a reason, I haven't done anything wrong.''

''I almost died, I would have thought that was punishment enough, I can't even remember why I got the detention in the first place.''

James laughed. ''For the amount of time you spend there I'm surprised you haven't got your own personal bed.''

''Hang on _Mr-fly-into-a-bludger-just-so-I-can-score-one-goal-and-get-knocked-out-in-the-prosess_ you've spent more time in there than I have.''

''That was one time and without that goal we wouldn't have had enough points to win the match. Besides how many times have you been in there because of quidditch?''

''Not as many as you, I have a bat to hit things that come hurtling towards me at high speeds intent on knocking me off my broom, I don't just continue flying and hope they'll forget they want to hit me.'' Sirius said laughing at James.

''If you did your job properly then I wouldn't have to avoid them.''

''In case you hadn't picked up on it yet, there are two bludgers and six other players also getting hit by them, not just you.''

''Actually there are five other players, if you don't count yourself,'' James said laughing.

They looked up to see Professor McGonagall glaring at them from outside the hospital wing. ''Sorry professor, we'll be quiet.'' Sirius said as both boys tried not to laugh.

''Right.'' Professor McGonagall said as she opened the door to the hospital wing. ''I'll leave them to you Madam Pomfrey.''

Once Professor McGonagall had left the wing, they turned to Madam Pomfrey. ''Right, the windows need cleaning, the floor needs washing, some bottles of medicine need restocking, and some of the beds need making.''

James gaped. ''And we've got how long?''

''As long as it takes.''

''Oh so only three days then.'' Sirius muttered.

''If you think it's going to take so long, I suggest you make a start,'' The matron said to the boys who had yet to move.

''Can we use magic?'' James asked hopefully.

Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment. ''You can on the floor and the windows.''

''I'm going to do the windows,'' Snape said immediately.

''Great now we're back to being first years,'' James muttered so only Sirius could hear him.

Sirius grinned at him. ''I'm doing the floor.'' He said laughing at the look on James face.

''Fantastic, I'll just restock the bottles then.'' James said glaring at Sirius who laughed at him.

''Have fun,'' Sirius said, ignoring Snape as he walked over to the nearest window shooting them a hateful look.

''I hate you,'' James said smiling slightly as he went over to a small table of potion bottles that apparently needed refilling.

An hour passed and the three boys were still doing the same jobs, Sirius and Snape were dragging out their jobs in the hope of not doing and real work and James was refilling bottles, not particularly trying to be fast as the prospect of making beds appealed to none of them.

''Having fun?'' a voice came from James.

He looked up to see Sirius grinning at him his wand directed at the floor which was being cleaned.

''I don't see how I've done nothing wrong and ended up in a detention doing all the work,'' James muttered although he looked more amused than annoyed.

Sirius laughed. ''If you hurry up and finish that then we can make those beds and get out of here.''

''Or,'' James said amused. ''You could make the beds and do some work, I could finish this and we could get out of here.''

Sirius pondered the matter for a moment. ''I liked my idea better.''

James laughed. ''Tough, I still have some of these to do _without magic_ and your done, so you can go and do the beds.''

''No look I still have a spot over there to do.''

''I've watched you go over that spot at least five times already, you can see your reflection in the floor it'll be dangerous if you do anymore.''

''What can I say, I'm a perfectionist.''

James laughed loudly earning a disapproving frown from Madam Pomfrey. ''I'll tell mum about your new love of cleaning and you can clean the house as much as you want,'' he said grinning.

Sirius scowled. ''You know there is another option.''

''Yeah?''

''We sit here and do nothing and wait for him to do the beds.''

''I'm not sitting here all night, do you realise how much homework we have.''

''Oh come on, its not like your going to remember to do any of it, there's Hogsmede tomorrow and try-outs on Sunday; no time for homework.''

''We'll make time, I'm not having any more detention's than necessary this year.''

''Spoilsport,'' Sirius muttered, amused.

''Come on then,'' James said standing up and stretching as he finished the last of the bottles. ''Lets go and make some beds.''

Sirius sighed. ''Fine, do you know how?'' he added as an afterthought.

''It can't be that hard.'' James said.

Twenty minutes later James and Sirius had just managed to make a bigger mess of the beds and were being lectured about the importance of bed making by a very annoyed Madam Pomfrey, who was remaking the beds herself in what she called _'the way any sane person would do it'_.

''Honestly why would there need to be six different ways to make a bed.'' Sirius said as he and James walked along the first floor corridor on their way to the common room.

''At least we're never going to forget them, can you still hear her shouting.'' James said, pushing aside a tapestry to reveal a short cut to the seventh floor.

''Yeah the words _'and the sixth way, which is the easiest of all and even you two should be able to master'_ keep going round in my head.''

''It's a shame that we couldn't even manage that isn't it, I don't think that improved her mood much.'' James said mildly.

''We're not really cut out for house work, I don't think.'' Sirius said.

''To be honest I don't think you asking which of us had been in the hospital wing the most helped either.''

''I was right though, it was you.''

''Only just,'' James muttered pushing open the portrait whole grinning.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi everyone, first off I'm sorry, I took way longer than I thought I would, I've got way more school work that I first thought.

So did you like this chapter?

I know some of you would have expected a fight or something in the detention but I just couldn't write it like that, I tried but it was terrible. And if they did fight it would mean that they would have another detention and I don't like writing them.

I haven't out up any new drawings yet because my cameras broken but I will tomorrow, I've done Dobby and am in the middle of Bellatrix, The Marauders and Lily. The link is .com/albums/dd461/ottoismydog/Harry%20Potter%20Drawings/ if you need a password its ottoismydog

Theres a poll on my profile that you could vote in please?

I cant belive I didn't mention the new film in my last chapter, wasn't it amazing, what was everyones favirote part? I was crying within five minutes and when we came out i was still crying although I had stopped for parts.

For chapter 16 thank you to, Cookies and Cream1234567, Bubblygirl15, em38, roflshvuakomail for reviewing and sorry I didn't say it last time :)

And for last time thankyou to roflshvuakomail, GryffindorGyrl, and Bubblygirl15 and fight4cookies.

Okay that's it except I think you all should go and check out anotherbuskitten's stories, most of them are quite depressing and theres only some that I like but shes my sister and she dedicated a one shot to me + that's one I like its called 'what we once were'.

Review please :)


	19. PANICKING!

**PANICKING**

I don't own Harry potter, did you guess :)

A MASSIVE thankyou to GryffindorGyrl, Bubblygirl15, roflshvuakomail, and L-U-N-A-654 I love you all (:

I just thourght I'd mention it here because i dont think I've said In this story Alices dad died when she was little so its just her and her mum, thats why she's so close with Jame's family

* * *

''LILY!'' a loud voice split the science in Lily's room that she had been enjoying the previous night.

''Ugh.'' Lily groaned from under her duvet and pulled a pillow over her head in the hope that whoever it was would go away and let her sleep.

''Lily.'' The voice which Lily now recognised as Alice's repeated next to her ear. ''Get up.'' She whined.

''Go back to sleep Alice, it's too early.'' Lily groaned pulling her duvet over her head as an attempt to ignore her.

Alice climbed on to Lily's bed and sat on her feet making it impossible for her to get comfy. ''Wake up.'' She whined.

''Go and wake the others, I'm tired.'' Lily said rolling over and kicking Alice out of the way.

''None of them will wake up, you're the lightest sleeper.''

''Fantastic.'' Lily muttered. ''What could be so important that you have to wake me up at half past five in the morning?''

''To help me get ready.'' Alice stated.

''Get ready for what? All you need to do is have a shower and get changed.'' Lily said rolling her eyes at Alice.

''For Frank, I'm going to see him today, I want to look nice.'' She said blushing slightly.

''And that takes five hours? We go to Hogsmeade at eleven Alice. Besides since when has Frank cared what you look like.'' Lily said yawning.

''I care what I look like, now come on you need to find me something to wear.''

Lily groaned and pushed herself up, glaring at Alice as she did so. ''Can it not wait for another half an hour at least?'' She groaned.

''No you're up now, come on.'' Alice said pulling Lily out of bed.

Lily muttered under her breath as she pulled on her dressing gown and glared at Alice. ''Right you go and find me something to wear, I'm going to have a shower.'' Alice said grinning as Lily scowled.

Lily made her way in to the girls dormitory slowly, tying her hair up in a lose ponytail as she did so. She pushed open the door to see the other two girls still sound asleep. ''Oi!'' she said throwing a pillow from Alice's bed at Marys face. The other girl made an incoherent groaning noise and rolled over, away from Lily.

Lily smiled slightly as she sat down on Alice's bed, there were several pictures on the dressing table beside it; the first was of all four of the girls sitting by the lake cooling their feet in the lake laughing at a joke, the picture had been taken in their fourth year. The second, which was also the newest, was of Alice and Frank and had been taken the previous year in Hogsmeade. The third which was the oldest was of Alice and her mum with James family a few years before they came to Hogwarts.

Lily stretched and looked around the room for something to wake her other two friends; she got up from the bed and walked over to Mary's bed as Marlene was far too grumpy when she first woke in the morning. Lily took hold of the end of the duvet and pulled it off her.

''Ugh, s'cold.'' Mary moaned drawing her legs up to her chest.

''Come on get up.'' Lily said with a grin dropping the duvet on the floor.

''It's too early, go away.''

Lily laughed and turned back to Alice's bed to look for something for her to wear, not that she thought it really mattered.

''What are you doing up so early?'' Came a muffled voice from the next bed. ''Actually, more importantly why are you waking me up so early?''

Lily laughed slightly; Marlene really wasn't a morning person. ''Alice wants me to find her something to wear.'' She replied rifling through Alice's draws.

Marlene sat up slowly in her bed. ''At six o'clock?''

''You're lucky she woke me up at half five.'' Lily said holding up a black t-shirt to look at.

''Not that one.'' Marlene said rubbing her eyes. ''She'll look like she's going to a funeral.''

''Tactful as ever Marley.'' Lily said amused. ''What about this one.'' She held up a red strap top to which Marlene wrinkled her nose at. ''To cold.''

''What do you think then?'' Marlene shrugged looking at the messy pile of clothes that Lily had pulled out of the draws.

''Hey, Mary get up.'' She called across the room.

''Why is everyone making it so hard to get some sleep.'' The girl groaned in to her pillow. ''It's not like it's that much to ask.''

''Come on get up'' Lily said laughing at both girls. ''You can come and help me make this apparently ever so important decision, which isn't really that important.''

''Oh the joy.'' Marlene muttered sarcastically getting out of bed and pulling her dressing gown on as Mary did the same.

''I don't see what's wrong with a t-shirt and jeans.'' Mary muttered tying her hair up.

''She's nervous, be nice.'' Lily scolded with an amused smile.

''What's she got to be nervous about, they've been on millions of dates together.'' Marlene said as she discarded another three tops.

''But this is the first one where she's been at school and he hasn't.'' Lily said sorting the clothes in to piles.

''Which obviously means that he's going to feel completely different about her and never wants to see her again.'' Marlene said sarcastically rolling her eyes at the thought. ''Honestly you'd think that by now she would have realised that Franks besotted with her.''

''Love is blind.'' Lily muttered inspecting a top.

''Lily however much I love you if you start spouting random muggle quotes about love I won't talk to you for a month.'' Marlene said in all seriousness glaring at Lily.

''You really aren't a morning person are you.'' Mary said smiling as Lily laughed.

''I'll put up with Alice being all love sick but if you start as well I'll find new friends.'' The girl said looking slightly amused.

''Ever the romantic Marley.'' A voice came from the door; the girls looked up to see Alice coming into the room in a dressing gown, her hair wrapped up in a towel. ''Have you lot found me clothes yet?''

''Yes.'' Mary, apparently bored of sorting through Alice's clothes, held up a random pair of shorts and blue t-shirt, which happened to be on the top of the pile. ''These.''

''Alice you do realise there's still four hours until we go to Hogsmeade don't you?'' Marlene said as Alice inspected the clothes, deciding that they would do. ''And you're going to be freezing in those shorts.'' She pointed out.

''I just want to be ready and it's not that cold.'' Alice said drawing the curtains of her bed so she could change.

The other three piled the clothes unceremoniously back in to the draws and sat back on the spare beds to wait for Alice.

Once Alice had changed and dried her hair with her wand the four girls sat in the dormitory chatting mildly. Lily, Marlene and Mary had all taken it in turns to have a shower and get changed, which had been a great deal simpler than with Alice.

''So'' Mary said. ''What are we doing now then?''

''Breakfast?'' Lily suggested with a yawn.

Marlene sighed. ''The whole point of a Saturday is that you go to breakfast late, not early.''

''Homework then?'' Lily suggested again.

''Let's go to breakfast.'' Marlene said jumping up from the bed while the other girls laughed at her.

The girls made their way slowly down to breakfast.

''Where are you meeting frank then?'' Lily asked Alice who had been fiddling with her hair.

''Three broom sticks.'' Alice murmured.

''Alice.'' Marlene said pointedly to her friend. ''Frank loves you, it's obvious to everyone except you.''

Alice blushed and beamed looking down at the floor. ''Really?'' she said.

The other three laughed. ''Come on, breakfast.'' Lily said smiling.

After eating breakfast in a hall that had at first lacked people but had then filled up as time passed the four girls made their way to the entrance hall where Flitch was letting people out of the hall.

''What are you lot going to do then?'' Alice asked.

''Shop.'' Mary said mildly. ''Walk about, you know usual Hogsmeade stuff, that people without boyfriends do.''

''Aw Mary do you want a boyfriend.'' Marlene teased as Lily and Alice laughed.

Mary rolled her eyes at her friends but wasn't given the chance to reply because of the arrival of the Marauders. ''What are you lot laughing about then?'' James asked as they lined up behind them, he eyed Alice and before any of them could answer his first question said. ''Are you meeting Frank today then?''

''Yes.'' Alice said glaring at him for no apparent reason. ''And if your dad has asked him even one embarrassing question I will kill you both very slowly and very painfully.'' She said looking at Sirius as well.

''Calm down, you know dad he probably forgot all about him before he got the chance to ask him anything.'' James said putting his hands up in surrender as Sirius raised his eyebrows sceptically at the idea.

''Sirius is right.'' Alice panicked. ''What if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.''

The other girls glared angrily at Sirius who along with the other boys just looked amused at Alice. ''Alice.'' Marlene said looking at her. ''Sirius is not right, let's just get that straight.''

''Yeah she's right.'' Remus put in. ''He's never right.''

''Complete idiot.'' James added as Sirius sighed.

''Thanks, you're really great friends.'' He muttered rolling his eyes.

''Come on, come on, we're going to be late.'' Alice said panicking and hitting Lily in the face with a stray hand. ''Sorry Lily but hurry up.''

''Alice, there's still a queue.'' Mary said with raised eyebrows pointing out the four people still waiting to be let out of the castle.

''What if we're late, what if he's already left.''

''ALICE.'' Marlene cried taking her friends shoulders and looking at her square on. ''Frank will not leave without seeing you, he is mad about you, if you carry on panicking I'm going to go and make friends with those second years and I will never talk to you again, oaky.'' She said firmly.

Alice nodded as the boys tried not to laugh at them.

Lily glared. ''I've been up since half five dealing with this, do not laugh.''

''Alice.'' Remus said as they reached Flitch. ''You have been on dates with Frank before haven't you?''

''Yes.'' Alice said.

''Are you always this nervous?'' Peter said frowning.

''No.'' Alice muttered.

''Names.'' Filtches irritated voice broke up the conversation and they turned to recite their names.

''So can we come in the carriage with you then?'' James said to the girls.

''Why, so we can carry on our riveting conversation. Or so we can all get squashed like last time?'' Lily said smiling slightly.

Sirius grinned. ''So we can see how Alice reacts when she sees Frank.''

Lily rolled her eyes looking amused. ''Go on then, but only if you promise to be nice to Alice.''

Sirius grinned. ''We're always nice.''

* * *

The group sat in the carriage talking happily as it pulled them down the bumpy road to Hogsmeade village. Lily watched James absent minded as he, Sirius and Marlene talked animatedly about quidditch. James gestured wildly with his hands, apparently explaining some new move, a rather awkward one to explain in a small carriage packed with eight people, as he soon found out when he hit Remus in the eye. Occasionally one of them would mention something and his whole face would light up, like a small child's on Christmas morning. He had a kind of youthful innocence about him which she had never seen before.

''Lily.'' Mary's soft voice broke Lily's train of thought. ''What were you looking at.'' She said looking over in the direction of James. ''Is there a spider or something?''

''No, I was just – just daydreaming.'' Lily said blinking.

''Okay.'' Mary said with a slight frown. ''Anyway were almost there.''

Lily smiled. ''Good.''

The carriage jolted to a halt at the edge of the village and the group climbed out of it careful not to fall like the last time.

''So'' Lily said to Alice. ''Where are you meeting Frank?''

Alice shrugged slightly. ''He'll be here somewhere, we just said eleven-ish at Hogsmeade.''

''Specific.'' James murmured not loud enough for Alice to hear him.

''Come on then.'' Alice said now practically jumping up and down with excitement.

They made their way slowly into the village, looking around for Frank as they did so.

''Alice.'' A call came from over by a small stone wall.

''FRANK.'' Alice cried happily, once she had spotted him. She beamed and ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. They broke apart after a few moments; Alice who was still beaming wildly looked back at the others. ''We'll see you later guys.'' She yelled back to them before turning with Frank towards the Three Broomsticks.

''_See you later?_ I've been up since half five with her and I don't even get to say hello?'' Lily muttered although she looked slightly amused as she watched them walk away.

''At least she stopped panicking.'' Mary said grinning.

* * *

**A/N**

Hey everyone,

What do you think, I actually really like this one, and Alice makes me laugh :-) I thought you deserved some romance (:

So I was going to put the quidditch try-outs in this one as well but then I wanted to update for all of you so they'll be in the next one. Also either in the next chapter or the one after it it's going to be the full moon and I'm not sure how to write it, does anyone have any idea's, if not don't worry I'll work it out.

Also for the next chapter I don't have much time next week to write it; I'm staying at my friends Monday to Wednesday I have tons of art homework to do for when school start and it's my little brothers birthday on Friday (I've got him Harry Potter cludo, mainly so I can play it) but I'll try my best.

For anyone reading my Harry/Ginny one shots I promise I'll update soon I'm almost finished the next one :)

Also you can follow my on twitter Grace_Osborne for updates on how far I've got on the updating front, if you do follow me tell me on here so I know who you are, if no one does then I won't post about updating (:

Review for virtual cake :)

Lots of love (:


	20. Of Ego's and Six Packs

Of Egos and Six-packs

**Okay a missive thank you to Bubblygirl15, roflshvuakomail, ****SQUISHY WUVZ BEING SQUISHY, ****XprongsetteX,****L-U-N-A-654**** Your all brilliant (:**

James was sitting in the Gryffindor common room flicking through the newest edition of _which_ _broomstick_ before the quidditch try-outs. He had just began reading about the newest version of the silver arrow when Sirius sat down in front of him and stared pointedly at the back of the magazine.

James turned the page experimentally, he could see Sirius from around the edge of the magazine and his friend made no movement, just stared at the point where James face would have been if not for the magazine. James ignored this strange behaviour to see what Sirius would do and began to read the next article in the magazine.

''This is the point where you ask me what I'm thinking.'' Sirius said.

James lowered the magazine slowly to look at Sirius. ''I know what you're thinking, you say it every morning; _'let's go down to the kitchens'.''_ James said grinning and moving to pick the magazine up again.

''Well if you insist on getting up at five in the morning before anything to do with quidditch we might at least do something productive with the time. And actually that's not what I'm thinking.'' He replied smugly.

''What were you thinking then?'' James said frowning and ignoring the first comment.

''You haven't asked Evans out since, well I can't remember when.'' He said watching James for a reaction.

James shrugged and looked back down at the magazine. ''I gave up.'' He tried.

Sirius snorted. ''Yeah right.'' He waited for another answer.

James didn't look him in the eye. ''Maybe it was a phase.'' He muttered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. ''A faze last about six months, you've liked Lily since third year. Why've you stopped asking?''

''Well it never got me very far did it? Besides I like just being friends with her.''

Sirius rolled his eyes again, he knew James wanted to be more than just friends with Lily but before he could say anything they were interrupted. ''You two are up early.'' Marlene was coming down the stairs to the girls dormitory.

''So are you.'' Sirius said supressing a sigh at her bad timing.

She ignored him. ''Have you got everything ready for try-outs?'' She said to James.

James nodded. ''I still want that second year for seeker.'' He said putting the magazine aside and avoiding Sirius gaze as Marlene sat down with them.

''You know she might not be in Gryffindor.'' Marlene looking slightly amused as James prosesed the thought.

''Of course she is, only Gryffindor's play that well.'' Sirius said laughing slightly at Marlene's exasperated sigh.

''Someone's house doesn't define how good they are at quidditch, that Slytherin fifth year, Rowle, he's a decent beater.'' Marlene pointed out.

Sirius seemed speechless as he spluttered at Marlene, James, who was staring at her wide eyed said. ''Sirius is a _decent_ beater, Rowle's just a thug, that's not the same as a good player.''

''Well when the position includes smacking big metal balls at other players, I'd say being a thug could come in handy, its in the name.'' Marlene said glancing through the magazine.

Sirius finally finding words, glared at Marlene. ''Being a beater is an art form, you have to calculate the timing, who needs the most help, how hard to hit the bludger to cause the most impact, and then you have to make sure you knock out the Slytherin's.'' He finished, crossing his arms as if he had just made an excellent point that couldn't be argued with.

''Fine fine,'' Marlene muttered with raised eyebrows, ''Rowle's not a good player, better?''

Sirius nodded, satisfied. ''Can we go to the kitchens, and get some breakfast.'' He said to James.

The other boy nodded, he looked at Marlene. ''You coming?'' He said stretching his arms out and yawing.

''Okay.'' She said standing up after look over to the . ''But why not just go down to breakfast in the hall, wouldn't that be easier?''

''In the kitchens you can have anything.'' Sirius said making his way to the portrait hole.

''Well in the hall you aren't exactly deprived of choice are you.'' Marlene said following the boys out of the common room.

''Yes but in the kitchens you can actually have _anything.''_ Sirius said emphasizing the last word. ''It doesn't have to be breakfast food.''

''That sort of takes the point out of _breakfast_ then.'' Marlene said quietly as they walked down the corridor.

Sirius glared at her and James laughed at the pair of them. ''Come on.'' He said leading the way down to the kitchens.

They reached the kitchens having started up the argument about beaters again; ''I'm just saying that you don't see any of the other players smacking each other do you?'' Marlene said pulling her hair out of her eyes in exasperation.

''Well none of the other players need to do they?'' James said tickling the painting to let them in.

''That's not what I mean though, I said being a bit of a thug could come in handy in a position where the main aim it to hit people.'' Marlene said as she followed James curiously in to the kitchens.

''Are you calling me a thug?'' Sirius said following her in to the room.

Marlene opened her mouth to reply but stopped when a couple of house elves came up to stand before them. ''Master James, Master Sirius.'' One of them said bowing low and them looking up at Marlene who was watching with raised eyebrows.

''This is Marlene, and we've told you before Blinky there's no need for the bowing or the 'master'.'' James said to the house elf.

''It is an honour sir.'' The house elf, Blinky, said before turning to Marlene. ''Mistress.'' It said bowing low again.

''Um hi.'' Marlene said looking slightly bemused at the whole situation.

''Would Masters and Mistress like some food?'' Blinky asked, watching them expectantly.

Sirius began. ''Could I have some raspberry and chocolate ice cream, some syrup, and some cucumber please Blinky, oh and some of those little muggle boiled sweets, if it's not too much trouble?'' Sirius said grinning.

''Of course Master.'' The house elf said turning to James whose list of food was much the same as Sirius's but with orange flavoured ice cream and a carrot instead.

When Marlene's turn for food came she hesitated slightly, still feeling a bit repulsed by James and Sirius's combination of food. ''Er, could I have some toast?'' She asked.

''Of course mistress.'' The house elf said bustling off to find the food.

James rolled his eyes at Marlene. ''Of all the food possible you choose _toast_, that's not even interesting in breakfast standards.''

''Well I'm not that hungry, and really ice cream and vegetables? Even for you two that's strange.''

''Its sweet and savoury, a balanced breakfast.'' Sirius said proudly.

''Yeah and syrup and sweets.'' She said sceptically. ''Do you really need that much sugar?''

''Marlene.'' James said very seriously as he lead them over to a small table to the side of the room. ''There's no such thing as too much sugar.''

''No wonder you two are always so hyper, your packed full of sugar.'' She muttered, amused.

''No, we don't normally have time to come down here, were just naturally happy.'' Sirius said grinning.

''Fantastic.'' Marlene muttered although she smiled despite herself and laughed as the boys tipped syrup all over all there food when it came.

After they had eaten and it was the time most people came down to breakfast they began to make their way to the great hall to find the others.

When they had reached the great hall they looked around in search of their friends. They were sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table.

''Where have you lot been.'' Remus said as Sirius stat down next to him.

''Kitchens.'' Sirius said taking a piece of Peters toast and stuffing it in his mouth.

''They made me go.'' Marlene said to the girls raised eye brows

''Mm we practically dragged you.'' James said taking a slice of toast from Remus's plate.

Marlene watched the pair, amazed. ''How are you still hungry?'' She said, wide eyed. ''No actually how can you still fit more food?''

''it's a skill we've taken years to perfect.'' Said James proudly and Remus rolled his eyes at him.

''You can laugh Moony my friend but when your all dying of hunger and we're not it wont be so funny.'' Sirius said grinning.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him . ''Yeah that sounded better in my head.'' Sirius muttered making them all laugh.

''Come on then.'' James said getting up. ''Quidditch.''

''Do we have to go now?'' Marlene said. ''I still feel sick from watching you to eat. Plus we have to get our brooms first.''

''Yep, come on, we can do that on the way.'' He said looking at the others as well.

''Why do we have to come?'' Alice asked as Remus and Peter stood up. ''We're not playing.''

''Yes but this could determine the outcome of this whole year.'' James said as Sirius nodded to back him up.

''Sorry, just remind me, we are still talking about Quidditch try-outs aren't we?'' Lily asked.

''Of course.'' Sirius said waiting for them to stand.

''I don't even want to know how that could determine the outcome of this year.'' Lily muttered as she stood up and helped Mary pull Alice to her feet.

* * *

James, Sirius and Marlene left Remus, Peter Lily Alice and Mary at the foot of the stands and made their way down to the changing rooms to find the rest of the team and begin the try-outs.

''I still want that second year for seaker.'' James said as the team watched people gather on the pitch.

''Does this mean were doing the whole try-outs again?'' Charlotte, who was in fourth year and the third chaser asked frowning at James who was inspecting the crowd.

''Yep.''

''Great.'' Charlotte sighed as Marlene banged her head against the outside of the changing room door.

''Why are you moaning about that, we get to spen the whole morning playing quidditch?'' Sirius asked bemused.

''No.'' Marlene corrected. ''We get to spend the whole morning watching other people play while James shouts and then we pick the best.''

''Your really selling try-outs you know Marlene.'' Mark the beater muttered as last of the hopeful players gathered on the pitch.

James glared at them all, there was him, Sirius, Marlene, Charlotte, and Mark on the team at the moment and they needed a keeper and a seeker . ''Stop moaning, you'll all be able to play. Now, come on, lets do this.''

''Honestly you'd think you were making a decision that the rest of your life was going to be based around James, this isn't even a match.'' Charlotte muttered watching amused.

James and Sirius ignored her as they eyed the crowed. ''RIGHT. ''James yelled into it. ''EVERYONE SHUT UP. I know some of you have already tried out, were doing it again. Anyone who has a problem with trying twice can leave.'' There were a couple of glares flashed in James direction but no one left the crowd. ''OKAY, I want the keepers over there and the seekers over there.'' He pointed to two sides of the pitch.

The large group split in to two and separated, James began again. ''The keepers are going first, so I want you in groups of five and to fly around the pitch once when I tell you to.''

James dismissed three groups almost immediately leaving only two, who were now looking considerably more nervous. ''Okay.'' He prompted the next group.

''You know.'' Marlene observed as they mounted. ''Your very brutal when it comes to try-outs.''

''Well they can't all be on the team can they? I'm going to have to turn all but one down anyway.'' James pointed out, waving away a fly buzzing around his face.

They watched the five people fly around the pitch. ''She's good.'' Mark said pointing out one of the girl who was dodging around the others.

The others nodded in agreement. ''So's he.'' Marlene said pointing to a boy.

''Nah mines better.'' Mark argued.

''She's not yours and there both good.'' Marlene said shushing him as the group landed.

''Right.'' James said. ''You two. ''he pointed at the two they had been discussing. ''Stand over there.'' He pointed to where they were to wait. ''The rest of you can go.''

The two possible keepers walked nervously over to the waiting point. The guy stretched his arms out, relaxing after the fly.

''Eh.'' The two girls said in unison staring him.

''What?'' Sirius said looking at him and back to the girls who continued to stare.

''What are you looking at?'' Mark asked, confused.

''He has-'' Marlene began.

''Big muscles.'' Charlotte finished her eyes tracing the toned body.

''Oh come on there not that big.'' Sirius said rolling his eyes at the girls as James ignored them all to watch the next group fly.

''They'll do, James can we have him?'' Marlene asked and James ignored her still watching the try-outs.

''We have muscles.'' Sirius said scowling at the girls who were still staring.

''Yeah.'' Mark said holding out his arm. ''Look muscle.''

Marlene rolled her eyes at him. ''Mark get your arm out of my face.''

''I bet he has a six pack, not that six packs make someone a better person, but they do make them more visually attractive, for viewing obviously, not necessarily for talking to, I mean someone could be a real horrible person and have one, but before you speak to them their nice too look at. I mean I don't judge people on what they look like.'' Charlotte said vaguely.

''I have a six pack.'' Sirius cried indignantly.

''Do you?'' Mark said curiously.

''Oi, will you lot pay attention.'' James said looking pointedly at his team, they turned to see that the group of possibilities which had been two, had grown to six.

''Right we're going to watch them keep.'' He said gesturing to himself, Sirius and Mark. ''While you two.'' He pointed at Charlotte and Marlene. ''Practice shooting with them, three shots each.'' They nodded and Sirius muttered about not being able to fly while James went over to explain what would be happening next to the people trying out.

The first keeper kicked off in to the air, closely followed by Marlene and Charlotte with the quaffe, they watched as both chasers attempted a goal and both were saved. As Marlene went for her second shot Mark said. ''I'm just going to ask my friends something.'' He said gesturing over to a group in the stands, James nodded and glanced up at the stands. He frowned as Mark jogged off. ''What's she doing?'' He said to Sirius and gestured towards Lily who was apart from the others talking to a Ravenclaw in their year.

''Talking?'' Sirius suggested, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched James expression.

The boy was gesturing wildly with his hands, as if trying to ask something, James scowled.

''Right come on.'' James said looking away and ignoring Sirius who looking at him smugly.

''I thought you said Lily was a phase.'' He said trying not to laugh at his best friend.

''Shut up.''

The first keeper to try-out saved all but one goal, the second only caught the quaffle twice, the third, who was the one Marlene and Charlotte had liked also saved the quaffle four times, the only girl in the group was next and missed the quaffle three times. Be this time Mark had returned. ''Has no one saved all the goals yet?''

Neither James or Sirius answered, they just watched the fifth player have a go at keeping, he was truly terrible, he only saved one goal which seemed to be an easy one from Charlotte more out of pity than anything.

James put his head in his hands. ''I think I'm going to die if the next one isn't any better.'' He groaned.

''Well I don't want to make your day even worse.'' Sirius began, he was watching he boy who had been talking to Lily walk away from the stands with a group of friends. ''But I think Lily just got asked on a date.''

James scowled but didn't reply to Sirius. He gestured for the next keeper to go. ''He's in my year.'' Mark observed mildly. ''Trevor Ord.''

To everyone's immense relief and surprise Trevor Ord's try out was much better. The boy in question saved all the goals, nearly letting one in but catching in with the tips of his fingers at the last minute.

''Thank Merlin.'' Sirius muttered.

Once Marlene and Charlotte had landed and Marlene had assured James that if he didn't pick Trevor they would both quit the team, James went over to break the news. The boy that the girls had found so attractive tried to argue with him, ''I can do better, let me go again, I'm better than him.''

''Well actually you're not.'' James pointed out fairly. ''If you were you would have saved them all, and you didn't, so… Come on Trevor.'' He finished brightly pulling Trevor towards the others.

''Hold on.'' The other one growled grabbing James shoulder. ''Let me try again.''

''No.'' James said glaring at him. ''Number one: your not as good. Number two. I don't like you. Number three: there isn't enough space on the team for an ego as big as yours. Now if you don't mind I've still got to find a seeker.''

''Well done.'' James said to Trevor as they walked over to the rest of the team. ''And don't worry about him, there's always one.''

''Well done mate.'' Mark said when they got back to the team who were back on to the topic of six packs. ''Okay so maybe not everyone with a six pack is nice.'' Charlotte said raising her eyebrows at the boy who was swearing at random people.

''Apart from me obviously.'' Sirius said grinning.

''You do not have a six pack Sirius.'' Charlotte muttered rolling her eyes.

''He does actually.'' James said as he introduced them all to Trevor, and Sirius nodded smugly.

Marlene frowned. ''How would you know?''

James rolled his eyes. ''We've shared a dormitory for seven years, played quidditch together since second year and live in the same house, besides he's got such a big ego its not that surprising.'' James said looking over to the seekers.

''I have not got a big ego.'' Sirius muttered as they walked to the seekers.

James told the seekers that they would be doing the same starting activity that the keepers had done and they split in to groups, ready to fly round the pitch.

James was very pleased to see that the second year he had spotted before was in the second group to fly round the pitch and did not disappoint him. ''I knew she was a Gryffindor.''

The group of possible seekers was composed of only four people; the second year girl, who was defiantly the most nervous; a fourth year who flew well but Charlotte said was involved in lots of clubs; a fifth year who no one knew much about and a sixth year girl who had once gone out with Mark, but he assured them they got on perfectly well now.

James got them each to fly around while Sirius and Mark hit bludgers at them so he could observe how well they dodged them, here most did well, James was exceedingly happy when the second year girl along with Marks ex dodged each bludger shot at them very well.

Next he set the snitch loose, timing each of them on how long it took them to catch it and watching how many techniques they used.

When James couldn't think of any more exercises for them to do they landed and stood nervously out or earshot while the team discussed them.

''Well none of them are terrible.'' Marlene said fairly.

''But not many of them are brilliant.'' Sirius said and James nodded.

''So.'' James said. ''The best two are the second year and your ex.'' He looked at Mark. ''You sure you to get along?''

''Yeah, I'm fine with her.''

Marlene sighed. ''That does not mean that she is fine with you.''

''Yeah she did look pretty annoyed with you earlier.'' Sirius pointed out.

''Okay so I guess we don't get on to well then.'' Mark said, bemused.

James nodded. ''She cant be on the team if she's not going to get on with you, it wont work.''

''That leaves the second year then, anyone know her name?'' Sirius said grinning.

''Anna I think.'' Charlotte said glancing over at the group.

''Right then.'' Said James grinning happily. ''Lets go break the news shall we.''

The second year whos name was indeed Anna was overjoyed and very surprised to be given the position and no one took being turned down too badly although Marks ex did spend lots of time glaring at him.

''That was great guys.'' James said grinning at two new comers. ''This teams going to be fantastic.''

''He's always this enthusiastic.'' Marlene muttered to Anna and Trevor as James continued to talk about the following year. ''Right.'' He finished. ''Next practice is Wednesday, after class.''

The new team dispersed James, Sirius and Marlene made their way over to the stands to find their friends, James once again thinking about the Ravenclaw who had been talking to Lily.

''You know I don't have that much of an ego.'' Sirius muttered as they met the others and Marlene smacked him round the head.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry, I've taken forever D: School started again and I've had so much work :( **

**I meant to update like way earlier today but FanFiction wouldn't let me and because I wanted to update as soon as possible this chapter hasn't been checked yet, but it will be soon, so thats why there are some spelling mistakes and stuff.**

**I was wondering if you could all do me a huge favour and read my new one shot about Sirius called 'The Time I Belonged' I really want to know what people think.**

**Also if you could, could you vote in my new poll; 'Which Hogwarts house would you most like to be in' it's on my profile.**

**Next chapter is the full moon, I'm really worried, I want to do it justice.**

**Okay review please? I slit my finger open in science yesterday and its still bleeding on and off so I need cheering up (: **

**And it's the 20ith chapter so it would be great if we could get lots of reviews? :)**

**Love you all, until next time :)**


	21. It's beautiful isn't it? The moon

I don't own Harry Potter, not that it really needs saying.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The moon."

The Marauders were quieter than usual on the Monday after quidditch practice, there was no messing about in potions or fancy spell work in transfiguration, and they were, for what seemed like the first time, quiet.

Of course if someone were to study the boys, watch their life in Hogwarts carefully, they would know that this change occurred once a month, on the one day where a full moon was forecast to appear.

''James.'' Lily called down the corridor to James, Sirius and Peter, Remus having disappeared around lunch.

''Yeah?''

''I swapped our patrol for tomorrow rather than tonight, the Ravenclaw sixth years are doing it now.''

''Oh cool, thanks Lily.'' James said smiling slightly.

Lily opened her mouth as if to ask more into why James wasn't able to attend the patrol that night but he cut across her quickly. ''Well see you later then, we've got, homework.'' The excuse, not one he used often, jumped from his lips easily, not of course that it was true.

Lily raised her eye brows disbelievingly but let the three boys leave without questioning them more.

''What did you tell her, about why you can't do patrol?'' Sirius asked as they turned the corridor.

''Just said I couldn't make it.'' James said.

Sirius nodded glancing at the sky as they passed a window. ''She knows though.'' James said his eyes on a picture of three old warlocks.

Sirius and Peter frowned. ''Knows what?'' Sirius said.

''About Moony and, you know, he told her ages ago apparently, because they use to patrol together, and, well Lily's not an idiot.'' James said, his eyes falling back on to Sirius to watch him.

''He never told us.''

''Well it's never been something he's keen to talk about, telling Lily was probably awkward enough''

Sirius nodded. ''Good point.''

''Come on.'' James said gesturing towards the hall. ''Lets go have dinner and then we can go and get the cloak, it gets darker quicker now it's closer to winter.''

The other two boys followed him silently down the corridor, their footsteps echoing around them.

They turned a corner to lead them down to the ground floor and were met by a familiar sneering face. ''Off for a little fun in the moonlight.'' Snape said from the shadows of the corridor.

Sirius started forwards angrily but James caught him and held him back. ''Back off Snape.'' He growled still holding firmly on to Sirius to stop him doing something stupid.

''What you gonna' do? Set your furry friend on me.'' He said, the cruel words coming easily out of his mouth.

Sirius pulled furiously against James grip, his hands balled in such tight fists that his knuckles were white. James in turn strengthened his grip around his friend, but it looked as though it was costing him all his will power not to punch Snape himself. Snape smirked triumphantly.

''At least we have friends.'' The simple insult surprised all four boys even Peter who had said it. Sirius relaxed slightly in James grip although not completely.

''Nice one Wormy.'' He said amazed at his friends thinking, Peter no longer had the surprised look on his face but it had been replaced by one of pride at both the compliment and his own thinking.

''Yeah, good one.'' James said grinning, his own grip relaxing.

Snape who had only seconds ago looked triumphant now had a red flush covering his face; he slunk back down the corridor before Sirius could remember he wanted to hit him.

"Come on.'' James muttered. ''Let's go and get dinner and then we can get the cloak and go."

They walked silently to the great hall, tension thick in the air. Sirius was still fuming about what Snape had said, although Peters insult seemed to have cheered him up slightly.

They ate in silence and left before the rest of the school had finished eating. The sky was blackening as they walked down the corridor but they couldn't yet see the moon.

"Come on." Sirius said, his mood seemed to have brightened at the prospect of transforming in to his animagus form. ''Let's get the cloak." James smiled as his best friend grinned at him.

The three boys left the castle under the cloak; they didn't want to be stopped before they even left the castle. They left the castle keeping out of site of the windows and walked down the grounds under the invisibility cloak. They walked slowly, as to keep from being noticed, although it was now so dark that they could probably have taken the cloak off and still be invisible.

"Ow, Wormy that was my foot." Sirius muttered as Peter tripped on a stone and trod on Sirius.

They got to the Womping willow, there gate way to Remus without being seen. "Right Wormtail, go on." James said once he had pulled of the cloak.

They would leave the cloak in the shrieking shack once they got there. Peter took a deep breath, preparing himself for the sensation he knew was coming, it wasn't that it was painful. In fact Sirius often said he found it one of the most enjoyable things in the month, James on the other hand had decided that as Sirius had never grown antlers in the space of a few seconds his opinion was less enlightening.

Peter concentrated on his animagus form, he closed his eyes because he found it more comfortable and waited. He let the feeling spread through his body and when it was gone he opened his eyes again. Grass tickled his nose although it didn't quite reach his eyes. The willow, which before had only looked a few steps away was now very far, he turned and looked up, his friends towered above him as they had not yet transformed.

He scurried forwards dodging a stone that now came up to his eyes. He ran until he had reached knot on the bottom of the tree, he pressed down on it hard with his two front feet until the branches around him froze. Behind him James and Sirius had also transformed, into a stag and a dog.

Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs made their way down the passage to the shrieking shack, Remus had probably already transformed, the moon was up.

When they got to the shack the boy had indeed already transformed. The wolf was scratching at the wall, howling.

Ten minutes later the four were out of the dank, murky room and running around the wilderness outside Hogsmeade. They were free, no one could stop them, and no one would try. When they were like this there was no threat from the looming war, no pressure from school and exams, life was simple. And although it was dangerous, life threatening at times, and painful, especially for Remus, all four of the friends cherished these nights, because they knew how unpredictable life was and they knew to treasure every moment.

James awoke with a pounding headache, this didn't surprise him he had one after every full moon. He didn't mind it, in fact he quite liked it, it reminded him of the feeling from the previous night. The feeling that they could do anything, they weren't held back by the world or in danger from Voldermort, they were free to be anything.

A slightly ominous feeling crept into James when he realised that there were no birds singing outside. This either meant that the weather was bad or it was no longer morning. He dismissed the former rather quickly because of the ray of sunshine coming through the window, contributing to his growing headache.

This meant that is was no longer morning, meaning that they were late for lessons. James swore under his breath, as Remus would still be in the hospital wing after last night and he couldn't wake them all up, obviously Sirius and Peter would still be asleep.

He rolled over with his eyes still half closed to block out the sun, there was a sharp pain in his side from where he must have tripped the previous night, and it was probably bruised. He pushed his glasses on to his face and raised his wrist up to his face to check his watch. ''Bugger.''

It was ten o'clock, second lesson, they were meant to be in transfiguration. ''Were so dead.'' James muttered as he rolled out of bed.

He pulled on his dressing gown and, without bothering to get changed, left the room to go and wake the other two.

''OI.'' He said loudly on entering the dormitory. ''Wake up, we're late.'' He chucked a pillow at Peter and then moved on to Sirius, who he knew from experience was harder to wake.

''Come on.'' He said pushing Sirius with his foot. ''We've got transfiguration.''

''I prefer bed.'' Came Sirius's muffled reply.

James laughed. ''Get up you great lump.'' He said pulling the duvet off Sirius.

''That's abuse that is.'' Sirius muttered as he got out of bed.

''Yeah, whatever. Hurry up and get dressed, McGonagall's going to kill us.'' James said making his way back to the door and his own room.

''We could just skip transfiguration.'' Sirius muttered while looking around for his school robes.

James ignored him and left the dormitory yawning to go and get changed.

After he had washed and located his robes he glanced at his side in the mirror, there was indeed a large purple bruise there, James wrinkled his nose in distaste but shrugged off the bruise, he'd had worse.

He pulled his robes over his head, picked up his bag and left the room to see if the others were ready.

When he entered the room Peter was rifling through bits of parchment frantically and Sirius was in bed, fully dressed and ready, but in bed.

"Oi, Padfoot get up." He said loudly. ''What are you doing Wormtail?"

"I can't find my transfiguration essay.'' The boy muttered frantically.

''It's there.'' James said pointing to the parchment on Peter's bedside table. "Padfoot, get up now. If we go now we'll only be twenty minutes late.''

''Oh I'm sure McGonagall will like that, 'we're only twenty minutes late professor' and will you stop shouting, my head hurts.'' Sirius muttered as he kicked his legs out of bed.

James pushed him out the door laughing at his continual mutterings.

''Did you do your transfiguration essay?'' James asked as they walked through the common room.

Sirius looked blank for a moment. ''YES.'' He exclaimed suddenly. ''Its here.'' And he pulled a torn piece of parchment from his bag triumphantly.

''Fantastic.'' James muttered rubbing his temples.

''Can we go to the kitchens to get something to eat first?'' Sirius said bouncing along his headache apparently forgotten.

''You know you are like a small child.'' James said and Peter laughed.

''I'm hungry.'' Sirius whined as James directed him along the transfiguration corridor.

''Tough, come on.''

They knocked on the classroom door and entered slowly.

''Sorry we're late professor.'' James said attempting to look apologetic but just managing to stifle a yawn.

''And why may I ask do you think it's appropriate to come twenty minutes late to my lesson?'' Professor McGonagall said, glaring at them.

''Well professor we thought it would be better to be twenty minutes late rather than not turn up at all.'' Sirius said grinning at the teacher happily, James rolled his eyes in defeat.

''It would be better, Black, that you were not late at all.'' The teacher said angrily.

''We know but since that wasn't possible we thought we'd go for the next best option.'' Sirius said, James who was trying to glare at him couldn't help but smile at his friends comment.

Professor McGonagall apparently didn't find it amusing. ''Ten points from Gryffindor each, sit down quills out.''

The lesson passed slowly, with Sirius drifting off to sleep besides James every few minutes, I wish you'd decide whether you were tired or not." James muttered as Sirius pulled bits off his quill.

"I'm bored.'' Sirius groaned. ''And tired.''

''Me too.''James groaned. ''When do you think Moony will be back?''

Sirius shrugged. ''After lessons if he's got any sense, he'll be even more tired than us.''

James nodded and rubbed his eyes. ''And we've got potions after this.'' He muttered despairingly.

''You'll be able to ask Evans about that mystery guy.'' Sirius said his eyes twinkling.

James glared at him. ''Do you mind, I had actually forgotten about that.''

"I thought you didn't care about what she got up to.'' Sirius said stifling a laugh as James's cheeks flushed slightly.

''Shut up.'' He muttered.

''POTTER, BLACK.'' The boys winced as professor McGonagall shouted at them from the front of the classroom. ''May I remind you that this is your N.E.W.T year and everything you learn is very important, so it would help if you listened.''

''We were listening professor.'' Sirius said innocently, James raised his eye brows slightly, wondering how Sirius was going to live up to the lie.

Apparently professor McGonagall was thinking the same thing for she raised her eyebrows and asked. ''And what exactly was I saying Black?''

Sirius grinned while James just looked bemusedly at him. ''You were explaining about the difficulty of transfiguring people in to animals.''

Both professor McGonagall and the rest of the class looked surprised at the answer, James took this to mean it was correct. He had no idea how Sirius had known this but took in it his stride and addressed the teacher. ''We can tell you them as well professor, the difficulty's with it.''

Professor McGonagall looked pleased although not all together convinced, she had no doubt about the boys transfiguration skills, they were after all two of the best in the class, it was their ability to remember facts that she questioned. ''What are they then?'' She said sternly.

''Well first there's the problem that you could only transfigure part of the body, which would be really uncomfortable, and it would look stupid.'' Said James.

''Then there's changing back in to a human, it could go wrong, you might be left with fur covering your back, or hooves.'' Sirius continued.

''They're much the same problems as becoming an animagus can cause.'' James said, his eyes sparkling.

''Except becoming an animagus is more dangerous."

"And difficult."

"And advanced."

"But people our age aren't allowed to become animagi because of the Ministry." James said.

"Whereas we're allowed to transfigure people into animals.'' Sirius finished.

"It's stupid really, being an animagi would be much more helpful than merely being able transfigure someone in to an animal." James said as Sirius nodded.

''Yes.'' Professor McGonagall cut across them. ''And as much as I would like to debate the choice of the ministry with you, we have more important things to learn. Such as the subjects you'll have to cover in your N.E.W.T's."

**A/N**

I AM SO SORRY. I have taken forever and the chapter isn't even very good. I know it reads badly, it's because I just couldn't write it, it was so hard, I just got completely stuck… And then I got concussion and I couldn't write. But yeah, here's the chapter… the title was from the Half Blood Prince film, and one of the lines Snape said was from the third book.

I have tonnes of exams coming up; the first is maths on Wednesday but I will get the next chapter up sooner than this on.

Okay two things:

One are there any songs that remind you of the characters and stuff I'd like to hear them, I have loads, I'll tell you in the next chapter if you want?

Two, I'm sixteen tomorrow or today depending on when you're reading; 7th :D So I was wondering if I could have reviews as like birthday presents? I know I don't deserve them but, y'know can't blame a girl for trying.

Ohh also I have a new Harry Potter twitter account You_No_Poo follow me and I'll give updates on the story and stuff, but tell me if you do follow and I'll follow you back (:

Last thing… A massive thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D I love you all (:


	22. Still needs a title :

The days lessons passed despairingly slowly, with James and Sirius falling asleep at regular intervals. The pair were shouted at a total of six times and given four pieces of homework, none of which they remembered once they had left the classrooms.

"Look on the bright side." Sirius said as he rubbed his temples. "You've got patrols tonight."

James studied him. "Yes I'm incredibly tired and instead of being able to sleep tonight I have to patrol the castle. How is that a bright side?"

"Because, you get to spend time with Lily." Sirius said singing the last word, and grinning wickedly at James.

"I thought I told you, I don't-" James began but Sirius cut across him.

"That you have no feeling for Lily, yeah yeah yeah." Sirius said laughing.

"I don't." James said punching Sirius' arm.

"Don't what?" A voice said from behind them.

James jumped and turned around. "Don't do that." He said to Alice who was standing behind them.

"So, don't what?" she said again ignoring James.

"Nothing." James muttered as they turned down the second floor corridor on their way to the common room.

"Go on." She said linking her arms through theirs. "What?"

"James." Sirius said, keeping his face unreadable so James couldn't tell what he was going to say; "Thinks it's a bad idea to punch Snape."

"What?" Both James and Alice said staring at Sirius.

"What are you talking about?" James muttered as Alice glared at them both.

"Well you don't, do you?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly."

"What are you two talking about?" Alice asked. "You're not hitting anyone, clear." She looked firmly at Sirius.

Sirius muttered something incomprehensible with James still trying to work out what was going on, after apparently deciding that it was a subject best dropped he said, "How much homework did we get today?"

"Loads." Alice said as they entered the corridor that would lead them to the common room. "Werent you listening at all." She tried to sound stern but the effect was ruined by the small smile playing on her lips.

When they threesome entered the common the boys said bye to Alice, and asked her to remind Marlene about Quidditch practice the next day, who made her way over to the rest of the seventh year girls. James and Sirius scanned the packed common room until they spotted Remus and Peter.

"MOONY!" Sirius called happily, having not seen him since the previous night.

The other boy smiled, he was still pale and looked as though he could do with a good night's sleep but no worse than usual after a full moon

"You alright?" James asked once they had walked over to the pair, concern slipping through his handsome features.

"Course." Remus said smiling reassuringly. "You?" his eyes flicked between the two boys, a slightly worried tone in in his voice.

Sirius grinned, "We've been shouted at by six teachers, we're fine. And James-"

James threw a cushion at his head. "If you say one more thing about Lily, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I wasn't going to say anything about Lily." Sirius said in mock offence.

James glowered at him and turned back to Peter and Remus, "Save me I've been stuck with him all day."

Remus laughed and Peter, who appeared to still be thinking about what Sirius had said asked, "What about Lily?"

"Nothing." James said before Sirius could react, "Absolutely nothing."

Sirius chuckled and pulled a packed of card from his robe pocket, "Exploding snap anyone?"

James and Sirius played exploding snap while Remus read and Peter watched the games with rapped attention.

The cards exploded and Sirius, who had dozed off, jumped violently, blinking several times, to cool his singed eyelashes.

"Idiot." Remus said laughing.

James and Peter laughed as Sirius pretended to look hurt and failed misurably.

* * *

"Come on then." Lily said as James yawned and proceeded to follow her out of the common room to proceed with rounds later that evening.

"I think we have too many lessons a day." James said, stifling another yawn.

"I think you don't get enough sleep." Lily said smiling.

"True enough." James said, "Which way are we going?"

"Er down to the great hall around the castle a bit and then back?" Lily suggested.

"Sounds good."

"So." Lily said, turning to face James so she was walking backwards. "Why are you so tired?"

"Didn't get much sleep." He said, being deliberately vague.

"For the same reason you couldn't do patrols yesterday?" Lily asked, James nodded but didn't elaborate.

They walked in silence for a while, their steps echoing through the deserted corridors.

"You know at Quidditch try-outs the other day." James began, thinking about what Sirius had said. "Did you enjoy it?"

Lily looked slightly bemused, "yeah, it was alright, why?"

"Just wondered." He muttered. "Who was that Ravenclaw you were talking to?"

"Oh, he just wondered if I wanted to go to Hogsmede with him."

James nodded, his face unreadable; "and do you?"

"Yeah, I said I would." Lily said, the tension that had filled the air could be cut with a knife as the two walked down the corridor.

As they walked past the great hall Lily broke the silence "Alice said something about Sirius and Snape earlier." She said mildly as she fiddled with a lock of her hair.

James groaned inwardly, he could tell already that this conversation wouldn't end well. "They had a, um bit of an argument last night. Nothing happened though."

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why? Though her voice was quiet and completely calm James knew she could explode at any moment.

He chose his words carefully, sure not to say anything he'd regret. "Y'know the usual, a few comments, bit of shouting." He trailed off, aware that he had said the wrong thing. "What?" he asked hesitantly , anxiously trying to think what he'd done.

"Nothing." Lily murmered, although the tone of her voice contradicted her speech.

"If I've said something." James said, his voice sharper, gradually loosing patients.

"Its just the way you say it; 'the usual' like it's okay, because it's not okay James, it's not. You say that you've stopped arguing, fighting with him and then something like this happens. Wouldn't it just be easier to walk away?" She looked him straight in the eyes, blazing green meeting stubborn hazel.

"And what?" James snapped, "I was mean to walk away and let Sirius punch him because that's what he would have done, Sirius won't walk away from a fight, not if he thinks he's right, not if he's standing up for his friends."

Lily faltered slightly before picking up the fight. "Of course I don't think you should let him, but, that's not, that's not what I was saying." She hesitated, apparently unsure of what to say. "Snape was brought up to hate people, it's the way he was raised, his parents, that's what they taught him. I just think that sometimes, sometimes you could cut him some slack." She rushed the last part, aware that it would upset James, she just couldn't think of how else to put it.

James gapped at her; "Sirius' parents, they hate him, proper hate, pure untainted hate. You know why, because he didn't agree with the way he was raised. He didn't agree with their ideas, so he didn't listen, he worked it out for himself. No one taught him how to value friends, but he does it anyway. No one taught him about muggles, only that they were to be despised, but that's not the way he treats them is it? He learnt himself, he didn't take his parents word as law. So don't you dare say that I should cut Snape some slack because of the way he was raised. I can't believe you're still making excuses for him Lily." James finished fuming, he turned on his heel and marched away back to the common room. "See you later Lily."

"James." Lily called after him but he had already turned the corner and she couldn't muster up the strength to run after him.

Lily continued to patrol the castle alone that night, her thoughts however were not on the job. She thought about James and Snape. She knew she had argued badly, with bad examples. And of course James was right, what was she doing making excuses for her former friend. As she walked however she still felt there was more to Snape that James needed to know, for him to fully understand. Understand what thought Lily had no idea.

* * *

Heeeey, sorry for taking forever; our internet was down for agesss and my cat died :'( and I''ve been really busy with Christmas and stuff :D on that, HAPPY CHRISTMAS, everyone have a lovely time :)

So, yeah, on to the chapter... Sorry about that, THE FIGHT JUST HAPPENED D: They'll make up, I dont know how yet mut they will...

A massive thankyou to... Ms. Teddy Lupin, harrypotter554, Bubblygirl15 (Who gave me some great advice:)) roflshvuakomail and mtwon :D I LOVE YOU ALL

HAPPY CHRISTMAS again.. Review? And I'll update as soon as I can :D

I think I'm meant to write something else, but I cant remember.. So everyone enjoy the holidays, if your on them, mine started today :D Lots of love and Christmas happieness :)


End file.
